Scenes of a Wizardess' Heart
by Fonix Girl
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots based on the game Wizardess Heart. The OC, Sabrina Raven, will be the same name used for each guy, merely because I'm to lazy to come up with a bunch of different names! These are just little scenes (for the most part) that I've come up with! (Discontinued, super sorry!)
1. Sweet Memories--Elias

Hey everyone! Ideas for scenes you want to see are very welcome! It might take me a while to get to some of them, but if I'm inspired, I'll write it up. I've also got a very special Yukiya one-shot series coming up that will probably be it's own separate story because it's really long and will have to be broken up into several parts! But it's going to be great!

* * *

Elias and Sabrina have graduated, grown up, and had children. Currently, Sabrina is talking to her twelve year old niece, Elyse, and nephew, Klaus Jr. (Klaus had twins)-the two are staying with their uncle and aunt while their mother and father are taking a trip to help out an old friend- and Sabrina's seven year old daughter, Nessie. Nessie was curious about what her mother and father were like when they were younger, as well as how they met (she's in that romantic phase and has been asking all the adults she's friendly with about this sort of stuff, and it occurred to her to ask her mother). Elias is sitting next to Noah (their youngest son, age five) on the couch (he's not very interested) while Sabrina is sitting on the floor, between Elias's ankles, with Nessie and Elyse sitting in front of her, while Kay, as Klaus Jr. is known, is sitting in a chair next to the couch reading and pretending he isn't listening. Let's see how this goes.

* * *

"Momma, you promised to tell stories about you and Daddy when you were younger!" Nessie was ecstatic, because she had heard from Uncle Klaus that the stories about her parents were quite amusing, especially when they were back in school.

"I did, didn't I?" Sabrina leaned her head back to look at her husband, albeit upside down. "I think I'm going to start from the beginning, those first two weeks."

"Oh my goodness, 'Rina," Elias groaned, "Those were both the best and worst weeks in my entire life. I was such an idiot back then."

She patted his knee, laughing and shaking her head, "Says the one who was at the top of the class. And the one who pretty much had to teach me magic. And the one who put up with all of my many _, many_ blunders."

He shook his head as his wife turned back to the girls. "What should I start with…?" She thought for a moment.

"What about your first kiss?" Elyse prompted, thinking of how most girls, including herself, dreamed about her first kiss. She remembered her own mom telling her how she and dad had their first kiss when her father had pretty much attacked her out of relief because she hadn't died in an episode she'd tell her daughter when she was older. Her mother told her this while laughing.

" _Pfft_!" Sabrina full out laughed, "That's a fun one, but I'll get to that specific story later-it's funnier in context." Elias groaned and let his head fall back onto the couch, muttering something about Sabrina's messed up magic.

"Okay," she continued, completely disregarding her husband's angst, "I'll start with my acceptance to the academy. Oh, I was so excited. I had always dreamed about going to the school. Let me tell you-the letter was so freaking sassy! It was the younger brother of my favorite grimoire, as we found out a few weeks later." Said grimoire chuckled from the nearby table where it rested, and Sabrina went on to tell them about her adventure trying to get to the girls dorm. Two of her good friends, who she met then, had given her either poor, vague directions (Yukiya) or just entirely wrong instructions (Luca, of course, did it on purpose.) She told them of how Elias fixed the door to the boys dorm, and showed her to her room. "You wouldn't believe how rude he was! He just scolded me without even fully hearing me out! Though the face he made when our emblems lit up was, looking back, pretty dang funny." The older Elias poked her in the back of the head, making her turn it to grin at him. "Love ya!" she covered.

"You better…" he mumbled.

She turned back to the girls and continued her tale-she'd became Elias's buddy, they didn't get along, "At first, I really just did not like him. In fact, when his crazy fan club"-she had to stop and explain the three sisters with the names of flowers who were obsessed with poor Elias in a very creepy way, even up until the day him and Sabrina were married, when they finally gave up on him-"surrounded me before class one day, I was at my desk, and they were making all sorts of accusations of how I was trying to steal their idol and contaminate him and the like, I just lost my temper and told them just how rude and mean he was, and that I thought he was a complete, uppity snob. Turns out, he was right behind me with his do-you-want-to-die? smile! It scared me, though I announced I wasn't going to take it back. I still don't by the way." She informed her husband, who gave her a what-the-heck?! kind of face. "That's what I thought of you at that point. I can't change the past, nor will I attempt to. I'll assure that my thoughts are very different now, though." She grabbed his hand and kissed the wedding band on his finger, to show him how much she meant it.

She went on to tell the girls of her constant blunders and her arguments with Elias, then got to the part where he started helping her study. She moved to a specific lesson. "And one day, I messed up a spell so much. Elyse? Remember how I said I'd tell you about our first kiss? This is technically it.

"So what happened is I _somehow_ screwed up and turned your poor father into a wild...boar. A baby wild boar." The girls burst into giggles and Kay, who had long given up on pretending not to listen, smiled and held in laughter, a trick he had picked up from his own father. "And trust me when I say I was tempted to leave him like that, if only for a moment. He was just so adorable!"

The grimoire, which had been listening in amusement from the nearby coffee table, piped up here, "Yes, she did. And she didn't have enough power to turn him back, so I told her she had to resort to the age-old spellbreaker of everything from sleeping spells to transformations."

"A kiss!" The two girls squealed.

"Yes, a kiss." She laughed. "I was so freaked out inside-my first kiss, wasted on fixing my magical mistake! I was so embarrassed! It was probably the most awkward moment of my entire life."

"I agree with that statement." Elias sighed, "Well, actually, I take that back. It the second most awkward. The first was when I was trying work up the courage to ask her to marry me when we were twenty-two. It is a lot harder than it looks, kids. A _whole_ lot harder."

"When did you realize you were in love with her, Uncle Elias?" Elyse inquired all of a sudden.

"A little bit before that incident. I was in the middle of trying to forget about it and focus on my studies like I always had and _bam_! _That_ happens." He shook his head, cheeks slightly pink at the memory.

"Wait, you were? Oh…no wonder you panicked so uncharacteristically and cancelled training the next day. I thought you were just really mad at me for screwing up so badly!" Sabrina threw her hand up towards the sky, "The world makes sense!" she shouted to the ceiling, causing the girls to giggle.

"So when did you realize you loved daddy, momma?" Nessie asked, eyes glinting with excitement.

"Not much later. Oh! I just came up with the next story to tell! Elias, remember our first date in the town on the visit day? It was _so_ strange and then _so_ funny when it was over!" She then proceeded to tell the children of a certain day involving a witch's prediction, a date, and a potion. Oh the giggles that resulted-along with a _very_ embarrassed father.


	2. New Teacher--Klaus

It's been six years since Klaus Goldstein became a professor at the Gedonelune Royal Academy. He's been teaching classes for the youngest students, the newest, and the beginners. While he can be harsh, students will admit to liking him. Now, there's buzz of a new teacher to be joining the staff at the academy-the one who'll be replacing the old animal and tamer courses' recently retired professor. She's supposed to be young and pretty, with a special talent for animals. Her name: Sabrina Raven. There's a few things that the youngest students, and many of the older ones as well, that don't know her history with the school.

* * *

New Teacher

Professor Raven was heading to her first class. She was thrilled to be able to teach in the same school she had attended for several years, the same school where she met so many of her dearest friends and even her fiance. Wow. It's been six years since she met him-her buddy, then her lover, now her husband-to-be-in her first week of school, still a probationary student. She mentally laughed at the memories of how much she disliked and feared him at first. "Oh, how lives change." The bell rang and she walked down the hall to her class, seeing a few stragglers run in through the door. Not so long ago, she might have been one of them. It's been less than two years since she herself was a student.

She walked into the classroom, shutting the door behind her. She heard students scrambling to get to a seat. She set the pile of papers and her wand on the desk. One of her familiars, a chubby and sassy wing rabbit, hopped off his place on her head, and, still invisible, hopped on top of the desk as well. She took a deep breath and turned to her students, smiling. "Okay. Hi everyone, I'm Sabrina Raven, your new professor. I'm just thrilled to be here, and I hope we can get along. If any of you have any questions, feel free to ask."

The students relaxed at her friendly tone. One student raised her hand, "Professor Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Is it…is it true that you can…umm…speak to animals?" The girl asked shyly. She had a kitten curled up on her lap. In fact, at least half of the students had an animal with them. This was a tamers class, after all.

"Yes, I can. In fact, it was the only magical talent I had, speaking to animals and figuring out how to help them, until I was accepted into the academy when I was fourteen." Professor Raven shrugged while smiling and he-he-what-can-I-do? kind of smile. "Other than that, my buddy had to pretty much reteach me magic from the basic before I could do much else. In fact, I screwed up at least daily for a long, long time. You could say I got used to being scolded." The class laughed at the joke she made at her expense. They relaxed even further. Their new teacher seemed like a fun one.

A boy raised his hand next, mischievous glint in his eyes, "Do you have a boyfriend?" The class laughed.

"Ignore Kemp, he's just a joker." someone else called.

"Oh my, it seems like I've got a Little Luca in my class." The class laughed again-Luca Orlem was a legend as the biggest troublemaker in the schools history. "But it also must mean he's a decent sort underneath it all. No, I no longer have a boyfriend, but a fiance." She held up her hand, where the simple silver band with a small diamond rested on her ring finger.

"Aww darn." Kemp snapped his fingers with a joking pout, causing the class to enter another bout of laughter.

Another one of the girls raised her hand, "Who is it?" she giggled.

"My fiance?" She had an idea, "Actually, I'm pretty sure all of you know him, or of him. How about this-if someone can find out who he is, the whole class gets cookies."

This made the class excited. Professor Raven smiled and calmed them down, "I actually _do_ have a lesson I need to teach y'all, so save the sleuthing for later. Today, I'll be teaching about wing rabbits. I have one with me-one of my familiars, in fact. Hey, Chubbs, you can appear now." Chubbs appeared and hopped back onto her head, his favorite spot. She handed a stack of papers to the nearest student, who began to pass them out. "Now, what can you guys tell me about these usually shy creatures? Of course, Chubbs here is the anomaly, as he loves being admired and doted on by a crowd. Still, what do you guys know about these particular magic creatures?"

…. …. ….

Later, after all her classes were done, and the students gone for the day, she collected her stuff and headed out. Each class had learned of the opportunity to get cookies. She only had four, so it wasn't too bad-if any of them learned it, she'd make all four cookies. She went to a different classroom in the next hallway over, and slipped inside. The light was on in the office. She knocked before opening the door and walking in. She set her stuff on a little table and looked at the man sitting at the desk. He was grading papers, his sharp violet eyes catching any wrong answer and correcting it. He looked tired.

She walked behind him and started massaging his shoulders. He closed his eyes and leaned in, grateful. "Rough day?" She asked.

"No more than usual. Though it's much better now that I get to see you. I missed you during lunch." Klaus raised a hand and placed it on top of the one on his shoulder.

Sabrina slid her arms forward, hugging his broad shoulders. "Sorry, one of my students familiars, a puppy, had jumped at Chubbs in an attempt to catch him and twisted an ankle. I had to fix him up and calm his poor girl down. She's a new student-and the same age that I was. I could tell that she has tamer potential, because Chubbs just went and hopped on her head halfway through class..." She giggled, "As much as I love Chubbs, he's sure a handful."

"Oh, is it Miss Wren Fletcher?"

"Yep. She's a sweet girl."

"She's a lot like you, though not nearly go clumsy and accident prone."

She thumped him on the chest with her hand, making him chuckle, "Don't make me go all Tamer on you. I bet I can beat you in magic now, any day."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, making her blush, "I don't need magic to win against you." He shook his head, smile on his lips, "You still blush as much as you did when we first started dating."

She crinkled her nose, "Hey! At least I don't just stand and blink in surprise and shock while looking like a fish whenever you kiss me! The blush isn't something I can help!" She defended herself, pouting.

"Ready to go?" She said, "I'm looking forward to some tea." She went to grab her coat and wand, which she had left by the door, but Klaus got there first.

"I've got them."

She raised her eyebrow suspiciously, "And since when are you such a gentlemen?"

He pecked her lips, "Since I'm paying you back for the much-need massage."

"And the Emperor lowers himself to the job of commoners." She gesturing dramatically, blushing and smiling..

"Only because his Queen is a commoner herself." He made the reply to their long-time joke, smiling. He wrapped his free arm around her waist as they walked.

As they were walking down the hallway, heading to their rooms in the Professor's dorm, they heard a gasp. They turned to see Wren Fletcher, staring open mouthed. Her surprise morphed into giggles, "Professor Raven, you're getting married to Professor Goldstein? How did that happen?"

Sabrina Raven smiled, "Don't ask me, dear, I still haven't figured that out yet." she laughed and Klaus just shook his head. Sabrina explained that bet she had made with her classes and he smiled while rolling his eyes. "Guess I get to be baking a lot this weekend."

Wren was still giggling. "It is pretty funny, I'll admit that. I didn't expect us to be found out so soon." Sabrina shrugged. She looked at Wren, "Just wait until you get your own buddy." She teased. The girl ran off towards the girls dorm, still laughing.

Klaus had begun to walk ahead. "Hey! Wait up!" Sabrina cried. She ran to catch up, and noticed the change in expression of her buddy. "Don't tell me…are you sulking?" She snorted in laughter, "Come on, cheer up. I'm going to make you your favorite sweets this weekend, too. I'll have some free time. And you could always help..."

And that next weekend, she did indeed spend an entire day baking. Mainly because she got into a flour war with her nephew-to-be-the five year old son of Klaus's older brother, Percival, Noe. The three Goldstein brother's just shook their heads and acted like it didn't happen. They were used to such things. Besides, it was fun for Klaus, watching her laugh.


	3. Return to Home--Part 1--Yukiya

I have not seen a single story up to this point about Yukiya actually going back home to see his family. I always wondered if he would, but so far in the actual game, he has not. Hence, this two-part one-shot (or would it be considered a two-shot?). Anywho, I can proudly say (after a lot of searching) that this is the first story on this site that is about the topic of Yukiya actually going home!

I've realized something. I've forgotten a disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs and my original ideas! But then again, that should be implied for any story on this site, as it's a _fan_ fiction site...shouldn't it? If anything, the disclaimer is here and I'm good for the rest of anything I post for this series of shorts!

* * *

Sabrina and Yukiya were in the middle of their first argument. It had been going on for nearly two days. Well, in all honesty, Sabrina was trying to persuade Yukiya to do something, but he kept saying "No." to her plans for them for summer vacation, which was a week and a half away. Now, it's after class and students are going off to whatever it is they're going to do-and Sabrina finally snaps.

* * *

Return to Home.

"YUKIYA REIZEN!"

Yukiya freezes-Sabrina has never raised her voice at him. Or at anyone, for that matter. Elias, who was about to get up from his desk does the same, and didn't move a muscle. Luca, who was in the back of the room, looked at the argument with interest. Wolfy just left the room.

"You _will_ be going home over summer vacation!"

Yukiya sighs, "This again? I've already said no." He gave her pleading eyes.

"Yes, you will. Or so help me…" she took a breath and put her hands on her hips, "Or so help me I will break up with you!"

Her threat worked. Yukiya had frozen with a wide-eyed deer-in-the-headlights face. She hated to do this, but it was her last resort. She had to get him to return home. She knew he hadn't seen his family in nearly two years and missed them terribly. It was for his sake.

He slumped in defeat, "Alright. I'll do it."

"Woah. That was impressive, Sabrina." Luca laughed, "Way to stick it to the man!"

"Oh shush it, Luca. Shoo." She waved him away. She grinned gleefully up at her boyfriend and grabbed his hand, "Let's go."

…. …. ….

A week and a half later. On the train.

Sabrina was bouncing up and down in her seat, completely excited to be reuniting Yukiya with his family. Yukiya, on the other hand, wasn't so thrilled. Sabrina knew he was worried but was supporting him wholeheartedly. He was staring out the window, silent as a ghost-while Sabrina was babbling. She was worried about something in a different way. Wolfy was on the ground, napping.

She bounced in her seat and fidgeted. "I so worried that they won't like me. I mean, what if they don't? Or what if your siblings don't like me? I've heard that can be a big problem for people in a relationship. I love kids, but I'm not around them that much. Oh! I just can't stop worrying! I just can't get that thought out of my head! I…" Yukiya suddenly leaned forward and pecked her on the lips, effectively silencing her. She blushed and bit her lip, embarrassed. Too embarrassed to notice the slight coloring in her boyfriend's cheeks.

Yukiya smiled that gentle little smile of his. "I'm sure they'll love you. How could they not? You're so easy to love, after all." This just made her blush more.

"But what about you? Something is clearly bugging you. You try to hide it, but I can tell you're worried more than you were during _that_ time." She was referring to the little (big) mishap in the East Forest soon before her Judgement. "Come on, don't deny it. I know you too well. You can tell me anything, you know that right? After all, I do the same with you." She switched seats in their little train booth and sat next to him instead of across from him. She leaned over and gave him a hug. He smiled again, and sighed, returning the hug.

"I'm just wondering how they're going to react. I mean, I left without telling them anything-after the raiders attacked, in the confusion. I'm pretty sure that only my oldest younger brother saw. I was afraid they'd hate me because of what I did and what I became."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm sure that if we just do a good job explaining everything, they'll understand why you did what you did and forgive you. I mean, they are your family. I'm sure they'll love you no matter what."

This somewhat calmed his nerves, enough to where she wouldn't be able to see them. They still squirmed beneath the surface though. It's impossible not to be anxious in this sort of situation.

When they came to their stop about an hour later, it was just after noon. They both grabbed their bag and got off, and as they walked out of the station, Sabrina's stomach rumbled. Wolfy rolled his eyes and continued on. She laughed, "Leave it to my stomach to choose the most random time to shout at me."

Yukiya smiled. He does this a lot with Sabrina. "We have time to stop for lunch before heading to the village." Wolfy sighed. He just wanted to get there and find a nice place to hunt and sleep. He hated traveling.

"That sounds perfect." Sabrina said right before another grumble was heard. She giggled and he smiled. Again.

Quick interjection here.

The town they stopped in is the nearest town to Yukiya's hometown. His town is more of a village, and is one of those small town types of places where everyone knows everything about everyone. It doesn't have a train stop, and can only be reached on foot or by wagon or something similar to that. Only dirt roads lead into and out of it, unless you count the surrounding forests. Magic is rare here, as it is in most small villages. The few people with magical abilities are outsiders who've moved in, or the ones with weak abilities, like the healer woman. Just thought I should clear that up.

Also Yukiya has six younger siblings. I thought I should tell you a bit about each since he's already told Sabrina about five of them:

-Nico, age 12, stubborn and jealous of Sabrina-but a decent, hardworking kid. Looks very similar to Yukiya with raven's-wing hair and brown eyes.

-Cyrene (sigh-r _ee_ n), age 9, hyper, cheerful, and a chatterbox. Has blond hair and brown eyes.

-Heather, age 9, Cyrene's identical twin sister, pretty much the opposite of her sister-calm and quiet. Is like Yukiya and is very thoughtful.

-Idabelle, age 8, a shy, sweet girl with brown eyes and blond hair, who is usually afraid of strangers.

-Rosa, age 6, has raven's-wing black hair and brown eyes, loves romantic stuff, like marriage and love stories. She's at that age where that phase occurs. She's dreamy, excitable, and eager.

These are the names of his parents:

-Kathleen, age 32 (so she was 17 when she had Yukiya), raven's-wing black hair, blue eyes, a very motherly/friendly woman

-Orel, age 33, blond with brown eyes, is like Yukiya in nature, kind of a background character compared to his wife, occupation is a trial guide/tracker

You'll find out about the sixth one later. Interjection over

After a nice lunch, they began walking to Yukiya's village. It's about a two and a half hour walk. Luckily, there was a wagon heading that way. Wolfy had already gone ahead when they stopped to eat lunch, and was probably there by now. Yukiya said that they'd probably not see him for a while.

"Are ye headed ta Fores' Hollow?" A rough voice said-the driver.

"Oh, yes. We are." Sabrina replied.

"Would ye like a ride? I'ma headed back tha' way."

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Come on, Yukiya."

Yukiya had frozen at the sound of the voice.

"Wai'…Yukiya? Yukiya Reizen?"

Sabrina nodded. Yukiya turned around, nervously.

The man's mouth turned upward, grinning, "Why, ya're back! Ya've had ya poor motha worri' sick! She'll' be gla' to see ya, boy. An' wass with the eye cova?"

Yukiya wrung his hands and smiled shyly. "Magic accident," Sabrina supplied, "He got it about two years ago, a bit after he left."

"Pit'y. I see he'sa still a lad a' few wor's, I see. Ge' on. I'll get us there in plen'y a' time."

"Yukiya, come on." Sabrina urged. "You can do it!" she added, whispering in his ear encouragingly. He nodded and put their bags into the back of the wagon and helped Sabrina in before climbing in himself.

"I'm Ol' Lev, by the way, lassy."

Sabrina grinned, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Sabrina Raven."

The old man smiled in return, flapping the reins slightly to get his horse moving again, "I ain't no sir, lassy. Jus' Ol' Lev. Speakin' of you, lassy, are ya with Yukiya here?"

"Yes, si-Lev. I am."

"His girlfrien'?"

She blushed and looked down, "Y-yes." Yukiya was silent.

"His momma will be downri' pleased wi' tha'. She wa' worrie' he'd never get a girlfrien', shy a' he i'." Sabrina giggled at that. "Heck, she wa' worrie' he'd ne'er come back." He glanced back at Yukiya, suddenly stern, "Ya betta have a good reason to giva. Whol' town wa' worrie', but she was downri' scared for ya." Yukiya nodded.

"He has a reason. I think it's a really good one, too. Though it took me near a week to convince him to come back, and some threats I wish I didn't have to use. But it all worked out." Sabrina was clearly proud of her efforts, and her expression make Old Lev chuckle.

"Wel' good for ya! He mi' be shy an' qui' bu' he'sa sur' stubbor'n, if he wan'sa be." Sabrina could only barely understand the man's heavy country accent, but all was well. The man just talked on happily, informing Yukiya of things that had transpired since he had left.

He told him that exactly ten marriages had taken place, fifteen births, five deaths-four elders and a young child (from pneumonia after falling down into the frigid spring melt streams)-and of various other events. He mentioned that one of the marriages might surprise him, and wouldn't tell him who it was who got married. The same thing happened with the births-but Yukiya whispered in my ear that he was suspicious of it being his mother who had a child. When Sabrina asked how old she was, to be having such an age gap between oldest and youngest, he responded that girls in his village married as young as they were, and often had children soon after. When Sabrina flushed at his teasing smile, he chuckled and assured her that he would wait as long as she wanted. And that his mother was only in her early-thirties, so having another child wasn't that surprising, especially since she already had five children.

The closer they were to the village, Sabrina could sense Yukiya's growing anticipation and nervousness. He kept fidgeting. She held his hand to encourage him, and he clutched it tightly, as if he was drowning and it was his only lifeline. They reached the edge of the small town and Lev let them off. It was a few hours until sunset, if only because the summer days were long. "Come on, Yukiya, let's go!" Honestly, Sabrina seemed more joyful than she had in a long time, maybe even more than she ever had been, at least while Yukiya had known her. And that was saying something. She was finally going to get to meet her beloved's family! Her earlier nervousness was dissipated by her utter excitement.

Yukiya led her through the small town. It was a nice evening, and it seemed as if everyone from small children to the elders were outside. People kept staring at them, and when they recognized Yukiya, they called out, mostly the same things Lev had been saying/asking-about where he's been, glad he came back, that he'd worried his poor mother half to death, where'd the eyepatch come from, who he is (from small children who were no older than six or seven), is that his girlfriend!? That was a big one, they were all so surprised that he had caught himself "such a beautiful girly" as one of the elderly ladies referred to Sabrina as, making her blush and look down at her feet. Yukiya just avoided their gazes, face red. Sabrina suspected he was both embarrassed (by the teasing) and ashamed (by the wonderings of where he had been). She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, letting him know that she was fully supporting him and was completely with him for the entirety of this ordeal. That made a few of the elderly whistle or giggle, making them flush even more.

Sabrina was smiling proudly and happily, though. Pride came from her daring with helping Yukiya, and joy because this reminded her a bit of her own small hometown, where everyone knew everyone and everyone helps each other out. Like raising the children who has lost their families to the epidemic years ago. Orphans like her.

Yukiya wasn't meeting anyone's eyes, instead he opted to stare at his feet. Sabrina, however, was smiling and waving cheerfully at everyone. They walked for a little bit before a girl only about a year older than the two of them appeared out of nowhere, ramming into Yukiya with a massive bear hug. "YUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIII!" She squealed, clearly overjoyed. She released him from the hug only to grab his left hand and jump up and down.

Then she started talking a million miles a minute-Sabrina was _very_ confused and Yukiya almost looked...resigned. "Oh my glob! You're back! You're back! Where've you been? Nevermind! You're home! That's all that matters!" The golden-extremely-corkscrew-curly haired, bright blue-eyed girl who was the very definition of a country beauty went on for nearly five minutes before noticing Sabrina. Then she gasped, wide eyed and surprised. Then she looked a bit smug. "Oh. My. Globbity. Glob. Glob." She looked at Yukiya and waggled and eyebrow, " Oh Yuuuuuuukiiiii~! Is this your _girlfrieeeeeend~?_ "

Yukiya nodded, looking a bit dazed (which wasn't all that unusual, to be perfectly honest...). The girl squealed and developed Sabrina in a tight hug before releasing her and putting her hands on Sabrina's shoulder's. "Thank you thank you thank you! I was so worried that he'd forever be alone because he was to darn shy to talk to girls!" Sabrina noticed that the girl was about an inch taller than her-it seems like everyone is taller than Sabrina.

"Ange…" the red-faced Yukiya almost sounded like he was...whining.

This only made Ange grin more, and wink at him, "Yes?" Yukiya just sighed and shook his head, so "Ange" turned her attention back to Sabrina, who was confused, and feeling a little jealous. This "Ange" seemed to know Yukiya, pretty well. She even had a nickname for him. "So, Yuki's girlfriend, what's your name? I can't keep calling you 'Yuki's girlfriend' because that would be rude. How did you guys meet? Oh, I bet it was some grand adventure and the love story of a century!" Little did she know that the events that had actually occurred were pretty spectacular. "Anyway, I want to know all about the girl that stole Yuki's heart!"

"Ange. Calm down. You're going to fast again."

Ange gasped and let go of Sabrina, whose head was spinning from the speed-chatter of this girl. "Sorry!" Ange said meekly.

"Ange, this is Sabrina, Sabrina, this is Angelina. She's a childhood friend." Yukiya introduced the two.

"Not just _a_ childhood friend, his _only_ friend from childhood. He was always too shy to play with the groups. Heck, he never even stood up for himself when he was teased because of it-the only time his shyness disappeared was when he went into big-brother mode." Sabrina knew that mode all too well. It showed most often when Luca was teasing her about something-you don't argue with Big Brother Yukiya. "You're name is really pretty by the way! Can I call you Ina? I love giving people nicknames!"

"Uh...sure. Go ahead."

"Yay!" She hooked arms with the two of them and began pulling them along, "Come on! Let's get Yuki and you to his house! You have to meet his family!" Yukiya gave Sabrina a soft smile, which she returned with a grin.

Angelina dragged them to a house, one a little bit away from the main part of town. It was a cute house, about the size of Sabrina's own house. There wasn't a fence, but a good-sized yard with a woods behind it, on the other side of a grassy field. The house was also in much better repair than Sabrina's-there was only so much she could do by hand (she wasn't to that level of magical ability...haha…). "MRS. REIZEN! MRS. REIZEN! YOU _HAVE_ TO COME OUT HERE!" Angelina squealed.

"Coming, coming!" A voice replied from within. A stout woman with black, raven's-wing hair and youthful blue eyes walked out the front door-which was propped open to let in the cool evening air-wiping her hands on an old apron with flour all over it. "What's so urgen', Angelina? Normally you'll just come right insi…" she saw Yukiya, who was biting his lip and kicking the dirt, and trailed off.

She slowly walks over, looking dazed. She gently cups Yukiya's face in her hands. "My baby…" she whispered, misty eyed. Then she pulls him into a hug, tears beginning to stream down her face, "Oh, I was so worrie'...I though' I'd ne'er see you 'gain."

Yukiya's face changes, and he looks like a little kid, and a few tears slide down his cheeks, making him look a lost child who had been found by his mother. It warmed Sabrina's heart, and it made her a little sad too, because she'll never get to embrace her own mother like that again. But she just smiled her usual big smile at the scene. Angelina, for once, is utterly silent, and Sabrina glances at her to see the tears in her eyes. It's a sweet scene that would affect anyone.

Yukiya's mother pulled back and wiped her tears on her sleeve, "Now you hear me, boy! You bett'r _ne'er_ pull a stunt like that 'gain! I was beginnin' to think you was dead, and that nearly broke my hear'!" Yukiya looked almost like he thought he deserved a great, big punishment. "Butcha came back and my heartache is gone. But what's wi'h the eyepatch, boy? Were you in an accident?"

"It's a long, _long_ story." Sabrina spoke up, and was noticed by his mother for the first time.

"Who's this young la'y?"

"Her name's Sabrina-she's Yukiya's _girlfriend_." Angelina replied, smirking at the aforementioned boy.

-To cut out some time because this is already really long, I'll just summarize what happens: Yukiya's mother gets teary over her son's first love. Four little girls between ages 6-9 come out to see what the commotion in but are ushered by inside by Kathleen. She invited her eldest son, his girlfriend, and Angelina inside, but Angelina says she must be getting home before Fletcher gets worried. Yukiya learns that Fletcher, a kid he knew as a child, is now Angelina's husband (now we know what Levi was talking about). Yukiya gets to reunite with his sisters, the youngest doesn't really remember him, him having left when she was four, but since he looks like Nico, she says, he must be her brother (she had heard from her sisters about their quiet older brother who was an amazing cook, though Nico refused to talk about him)-she also asks Yukiya if he and Sabrina are "gonna get mawried?" to which he replies, "One day." making Sabrina blush and Rosa squeal and sit herself on Sabrina's lap, calling her "big sister!" (which makes Sabrina smile, a lot). When Yukiya asks where Nico is, Kathleen tells hims he's out with their father, checking their traps. She looks a bit sad when Nico is mentioned, then soon changes the subject to what Yukiya's been up to. He explains his time at the academy, and that Sabrina is his buddy and all that. Kathleen expresses how proud she is, and that he must have gotten the magic from his great grandfather on her side, and that it must have just show itself a lot later than most. Yukiya's content with letting her believe that. And when his sisters ask about the eyepatch, he just says there was an accident he'd rather not talk about.

It's getting late and so all the little girls are (unwillingly) put to bed. Kathleen tells Yukiya that Nico is still in the room the two used to share, and that he and Sabrina can use it tonight, that Nico can sleep in the parent's room for now with Paxton, the little eighteen month-old boy who was born about six months after Yukiya left. He's asleep, so we'll meet him in the morning. This way they'll have the room _all_ to themselves (she winked when she said this, making the couple turn crimson to their ears).

They went to the room and Kathleen went to go clean up the kitchen, where she had been making dough for the next morning.-

Yukiya's face was as soft as she'd ever seen it. It thrilled her to no end how happy he was. He opened the door and gestured for her to go in first. Inside the smaller room there wasn't much decoration. There were two rolled up sleeping pallets in a corner, a small little dresser and a closet that wasn't much bigger. There was a small lap desk and a few papers in another corner, and a few small animal pelts tacked up on wall, which Yukiya revealed with a nostalgic look on this face, were the first few animals he and Nico had caught together when they were younger. And since it was the attic room, the only entrance was the narrow set of stairs in the corner, and the ceiling was slanted down each side, at it's highest point in the center.

"Let's get to bed. It's been a long day, and I'll bet my sisters will be in here to jump on us bright and early, like they always would to Nico and I on holidays." He walks over and unrolls the bed rolls, laying them next to each other, right up against each other, in fact.

"U-umm...Yukiya? Don't you think those are a bit cl-close to one another?" Sabrina bit her lip, nervous.

"No." He nonchalantly responded, "It gets pretty cool during the night this far north, even in the summer. Come one, let's get to sleep." He sat on one of the pallets.

"O-okay then…"

Sabrina sat on the other one, pulling off her shoes and setting them aside before pulling out the ribbons that held up her pigtails. She combed her hair with her fingers-to lazy to go dig out the actual comb from her bag, which had been set by the door with Yukiya's-before crawling underneath the blanket and laying her head on a pillow that had obviously been used for a long time. It had a smell similar to Yukiya, but not quite. It was a little more...woodsy, in a way. She closed her eyes as a wave of drowsiness hit her. Until this point, she hadn't realized just how tired she was. As sleep began to take over, she heard Yukiya climb into his own pallet and shift around a bit. She felt a warm hand ruffle her hair affectionately before grabbing her own, holding it tightly. That alone could keep off the chill of night.

…. …. ….


	4. Return to Home--Part 2--Yukiya

And here's the second half! It's about a thousand words longer than the last one-which is about twice the usual length of my Elemental Wizardess (Heart) story! Enjoy! Read and Review! And thank you to TheFirstFandom, the first favorite and follower of this one-shot series!

* * *

Return to Home-Part 2

The next morning at the break of dawn, four young girls burst into their brothers' room, far too awake for this unearthly hour. The older three froze when they saw two young adult snuggled together in the middle of two pallets. Rosa grinned and cooed, "Aww! Just wike a mwarrired coople!" She was mimicking what her mother had said about the two the previous night.

Sabrina shifted at the noise, and the girls gasped and ran out. Their mother had told them not to wake the two up. Oops…

Sabrina didn't want to open her eyes. She was _really_ comfortable and didn't really want to get up yet. But where was she? This wasn't her bed at the academy, nor her bed at home. It wasn't as soft or fluffy as either of them, but she was still more comfortable. Why?

She cracked open her eyes and saw she was snuggled into someone's chest, and then was suddenly all-too-aware of the arms wrapped around her, the face buried in her hair. She flushed saw the raven's-wing hair and realized it was Yukiya. They must have snuggled together in their sleep. How embarrassing...she probably looked a mess with her sleep-tangled hair and rumpled clothes.

Wait...what would his mother think if she saw them like this?! She panicked and tried to push him away-only, he moaned and pulled her tighter.

"Yukiya!" She desperately whisper-hissed.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Get up!"

"No. 'M tired."

"Then at least let go!"

"No. You're warm." He shifted even closer-there wasn't really any space between them at this point-and she could feel his warm breath tickle her ear.

He was still half asleep. What could she do…? Nothing. Yukiya was a clingy sleeper, from what she had gathered the few times they had fallen asleep together. She waited until he had fallen completely asleep again before carefully and ever-so-slowly wiggled out of his grasp. She went over to her bag and got a change of clothes out. Yesterday (and now) she wore a comfortable dress for the traveling. Now she pulled out her favorite dress (MC's casual dress in the game). With clothes and other morning supplies in a bundle in her hand, she left the room, went down the little stairs, and carefully closed the door behind her. It wasn't until she was halfway to the kitchen, where there was noise, that she realized she had forgotten her shoes by the sleeping pallet. Hopefully it didn't matter all that much-most of the people she saw yesterday were walking around barefoot.

In the kitchen she found all four of Yukiya's sisters and his mother. The girls were sitting in a circle giggling while their mother worked on making breakfast.

"Good morning." She said.

"Mornin'" The girls chorused.

"Good mornin' darlin'. How'd you sleep?" Kathleen winks.

Sabrina flushes as she answers, "Quite well, thank you."

"Aww...lookit you, speakin' so fancy! 'Kiya always tried to speak that way when he wa' lil'. All beca' of that one trader that came inta town every year checkin' for magic talent. He said that if younguns weren't taught how ta control their magic, it'd be dangerous ev'ry time they got mad or somat. He alsa told wondaful tales, and 'Kiya loved stories. The man loved having such an avid listener."

Sabrina smiled, "He still does. Loves stories, I mean. He has me tell him stories all the time."

"You mus' be good at tellin' them. That, or he jus' likes the soun' of your voice." She winked, and Sabrina's cheeks color again. "Tha' prolly playsa par'."

"Well...umm...is there somewhere I can change?"

"Why dontcha go to the womans bathhouse wi' the girls? Angelina takes 'em there on Monday's. She'lla be here soon."

Rosa got up and wrapped her arms around Sabrina's waist. "Pwease?" With Rosa giving her a pleading look, she agreed.

"It sounds wonderful!"

"Yay!" the six-year-old cheered.

-Later, at the bathhouse-

Sabrina was a bit hesitant to get in. She'd have to take off her towel. She wasn't used to being completely barren amongst other people. And she never really have to-she'd lived alone for several years, and usually by the time she took a shower, the dorm's bathrooms were empty, and they were separate stalls. But here, none of the woman or girls cared a wit, and were all in the hot water together. There weren't many people here at this time in the morning, according to Angelin...sorry, Ange (as she had Sabrina call her, because apparently they were the best of friends now and Angelina's friends called her Ange), which is why she always brought the girls so early.

Eventually Ange convinced Sabrina to ditch her towel and join the rest of them in the large, steaming, rectangle-shaped bath. Sabrina had to admit that it felt wonderful, especially after so much traveling. When the two older girls got out, dried off, and got dressed, Ange asked to brush Sabrina's hair, and she said, "Sure."

"You've got such pretty, thick hair. It's such a lovely color too-like chocolate." She gently worked a tangle free with the comb.

"I think yours is better. It's beautiful, so curly and cute."

"And a pain in the rear to take care of. I can't really brush it when it's dry or it'll get so poofy it'll look like a bush!" They both laughed at the image. "I'm serious too."

"The same will happen to my roommate Amelia. She did it once to prove it to me. It was funny, only her's is a lot longer than yours, and amber-colored, and not as tightly curled. I think she's started using magic to detangle it in the morning!"

"Well, at least I don't have to resort to that-most of the time, if I run my fingers through it when it's wet, it'll dry and no one's the wiser to it not having been brushed."

"Smart."

Ange went through a lock of Sabrina's hair. "There. All done. Do you always have it up in the pigtails like you did yesterday?"

Sabrina rotated a little bit on the shorts stool, and smiled at the four little sisters splashing water at each other and laughing, "Yeah, usually. It's easy and cute."

"True, but you should leave it down more, or braid it or something. Could I?" Ange gestured to Sabrina's hair.

"Go ahead." Sabrina rotated back to her original position.

"Hmm...I think I'm going to do waterfall."

"What?"

"A waterfall braid. I learned it recently from someone's cousin who came to visit. It's really pretty." With gentle hands, Ange began to braid. "So, you and Yuki, huh? You seem like a really sweet girl, so it's not hard to believe he likes you. But from what I've seen in his eyes, he doesn't like you so much as he utterly loves you. There must have been some pretty astounding things that happened for your relationship to have grown that much."

Sabrina flushed scarlet, "Yeah…"

Ange laughed lightly, "It's pretty cute, actually. I've never seen him like that before. You can tell how much he loves his family, but with you, it's on an entirely different level. I'd be jealous if I didn't have my own love like that."

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Reizen mentioned that you were married. And you can't be more than seventeen…"

"In a few months, yes. Do they not get married so young where you're from?"

"Not usually. Most people wait until at least eighteen, nineteen."

"I guess in some ways that's smart-gives most the boys a bit more time to mature."

Sabrina giggled, thinking of Luca, who was nearly eighteen and the most immature one in the class (all of whom were in the 14s-16s), "Some never really do."

Ange laughed-she had such a light, beautiful laugh. "True, but that's not always a bad thing. Speaking of marriage…are you and Yuki going to get married?"

"I...uh..don't really know. I hope so." Sabrina bit her lip, "But at this point, I don't think my heart could handle it…" She took a deep breath.

"You do seem to be quite innocent, so I guess that's normal. Honestly, I felt about the same way when I was about to marry my Bradey." She tied one of the ribbons that usually held one of Sabrina's pigtails. "But look at me now, two months with child and happy as can be."

Sabrina jolted, her eyes nearly popping out of her head, and whirled around, "Wait...what?!"

Ange giggled, "Yup. We learned it about a week ago, when I went to the village healer woman because I hadn't had a monthly in about two months. She used some magic and learned I was with child. Of course, I haven't told Bradey yet. I was planning on telling him last night, but then you guys came into town. I'm going to tell him today."

Sabrina's eyes were still wide, but now she was smiling. "Congratulations! That's wonderful."

"Thank you. I now know for sure that my mother was telling me the truth before I got married-before that, I had always believed it was because of fairy magic!"

Sabrina's smile faltered, "Are you saying it...isn't?"

Ange snickered, "At least I wasn't alone in thinking that."

"Wait, so what is the reason if it isn't fairies?" Sabrina was aghast with this new revelation.

"You'll find out on your wedding night, just like I did. Your mother will explain everything to you."

Sabrina looked at the floor, biting her lip with a sad look in her eyes. "My mother and father passed away due to an epidemic that struck our village when I was ten."

Ange gasped and immediately pulled Sabrina into hug, "Oh, you poor dear! Don't worry, when the two of you get married, I know for a fact Mrs. Reizen will be pleased as punch to help you!" She let her go, hands on Sabrina's shoulders, "We should probably get the girls out of the bath before they turn into prunes, shouldn't we?"

…. …. ….

When Yukiya woke up, he was confused. This wasn't the academy, but he knew that. What confused him was that Sabrina was gone. He knew for sure she was here earlier. He figured she got hungry and went to the kitchen. She can't have been gone for that long…

He yawned and stretched before making up the bed pallets and putting them in the corner they had been in previously. He dug through his bag and changed into a fresh set of clothes before heading downstairs. He found his mother in the kitchen, working on a big breakfast for the house. Without a word, he went beside her and started helping. It was a comfortable silence-he used to help his mother make breakfast like this every morning, before anyone else was up. This was a little later than normal, though, and would end up as more of a brunch.

"I figur'd sin' e'eryone wa' so tucker'd ou' las' nigh', a late meal wouldn' be so bad. Nico didn't even argue 'bout sleeping in out room las' nigh', he was dead on his feet, tha' boy. Didn' e'en ask why."

Yukiya hummed in response.

"At leas', tha's wha' I though' it'd be like. Yer sista's were up wi' the sun, for once." She looked at Yukiya out of the corner of her eyes, "They all missed ya, ya know. E'en lil' Rosa, bless her, an' Nico mos' of all."

Yukiya froze and looked away, feeling guilty. Nico had practically been his shadow before he left. The stubborn, hotheaded little boy loved his quiet, thoughtful older brother, idolized him. And when Yukiya had left, he had told a half-awake Nico that'd he be back the moment he could. Yukiya had lied. The cure to his "curse" had been in his life for nearly six months now. Six months. That totaled to two and a half years since he'd been home. At this point, Nico would be a young man, no longer needing of his older brother-that's what ran through Yukiya's head.

Yukiya bit his lip, took a breath, and changed the subject, "The girls have been up that long? Where are they?"

"Angelina took them ta the ba'house. Sabrina wen' too."

"Oh."

They heard chattering voices and the pounding feet of little girls as three of them ran in the kitchen door. Red-faced from heat and braided wet hair still dripping, the three of them swarmed Yukiya, who was forced to stop helping with breakfast, and dragged him aside, asking rapid-fire questions. Sabrina walked in, a giggling Rosa on her hip, and laughed at the scene.

"Girls, girls, don't overload the poor boy this early in the morning. I don't think he's even awake yet!"

The girls then ran back to her. "You've got some amazing magical talent, to get them to behave so perfectly. It's normally an impossible task!" Ange snorted as she came in.

"I think it's because I'm new. From what I've seen, and experienced, kids like the newest oddity-and even I'll admit that I'm quite the oddball." She handed Rosa over to Ange-who promptly lead the girls into another room-and went over to Yukiya, "Good morning, sleepyhead. How long have you been up." He shrugged and she giggled. He gave her a confused look before she reached up and stroked one side of his head, "You've got one heck of a cow lick, silly." He smiled and leaned into her warm hand. His mother watched with interest, a content smile on her face at the sight of her son. ' _He really has found someone special, hasn't he? My oldest baby grew up._ '

They heard a door shut and the voice of an older boy groan, "Man, Anga, why're you here so early? You guys are so loud…"

"Mornin' Nico!" They heard the younger girls chorus. "Guess what guess what! We're plannin' a weddin'!"

"Another one…?" Sighed the voice.

"Nice to see you in the land of the livin'. Hey Nico, there's a surprise for you in the kitchen. And it's not breakfast." Ange sounded thrilled to say this.

"What could be better than breakfast?" The three in the kitchen heard footsteps near the kitchen. Sabrina moved next to Yukiya excitedly-but Yukiya himself was frozen like the icelands. A yawning boy with black hair and brown eyes-and looking almost like an exact copy of a slightly younger Yukiya-walked in. He said hello to his mother, and she gestured for him to turn around. He did so and froze, as still as the long-lost older brother he once adored.

"Yu..kiya?" he sounded shocked and unsure of what he was seeing. Then his face twisted in anger as he stomped over and slugged Yukiya in the face, hitting his cheek, hard.

"Nico!" His mother gasped in horror, even as Sabrina gasped "Yukiya" in panic.

His mother came up and grabbed Nico by the arm, pulling the angry boy away, "Tha's your brother, young man! What in hec' are you doin'!" His mother exclaimed.

Nico yelled, "He's not my brother! Yukiya would have never of left us! Especially after what happened!" He wrenched free from his mother's grasp and ran out the kitchen door. Sabrina, after making sure Yukiya was okay-a nasty bruise, but nothing broken or bleeding-ran off after Nico without a second thought.

Yukiya collapsed to the floor as soon she left, even as his mother ran over to him. She knelt down and saw that her son was crying silently, not meeting her eyes. She knew it wasn't from any sort of physical pain, and pulled him into a hug.

…. …. ….

Nico ran as fast as he could without paying attention to where he was going. When he stopped, panting slightly, he realized he had ran straight to the place where he and Yukiya used to have picnics when they were little. He punched a tree, scraping already bruised knuckles. He growled in pain and sat down, nursing his abused fist.

"Are you...okay…?" a voice panted, sounding worried. He turned to see that girl who had been next to his brother, the one who was nearly three inches shorter than he was, meaning a head shorter than his brother. Her hair was mussed and her face flushed from running, and her hands were on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, "My goodness, you're fast…" She plopped down on the grass next to him. "Oh, you're hurt…" she pulled a wand out of a hidden pocket (that she had sewn into this dress for that purpose alone) and looked at him, tilting her head, "Would you like me to heal it? I may not be the best wizardess, but I'm pretty decent with healing spells. I'm Sabrina, by the way."

"Wait, you're magic?"

She nodded, "Yup. My specialty's animal magic. I want to be a tamer one day who rivals the legend Serge Durandal. It's a kind of distant dream, but it's mine."

His eyes popped, "Wait, so you can heal animals then?" His anger had dissipated-something else came to the front of his mind. She nodded and he said "Wait here!" before dashing off and returning a few minutes later with a small animal in his hands. It was a young fox pup with a broken leg. She gasped as he gently handed it to her.

"Little one, can you understand me?"

' _Yes...It hurts…_ ' it-he-whimpered. ' _mother said she wasn't coming back...mother said I was going to die…I don't wanna die…'_

"You won't die. I promise. I can heal you."

' _Really…?_ '

"Yes. Now hold still. I'm going to make you sleep first, is that okay?"

' _Mmhmm…_ '

So she put a sleeping spell on it and then went to work on healing it's leg-it wasn't actually broken, just fractured, and a clean one at that. Once healed, the sleep became natural and the pup curled into a ball on her lap. Nico was kneeling beside her, in awe. "It's fixed! You can talk to animals?"

"It's my one natural talent. Now it's your turn." She grabbed his hand and he recoiled, not expecting it. "Don't worry, since it's not too difficult a healing nothing out-of-the-ordinary should happen." So he let her heal it, amazed as the scrapes shrank then disappeared and the bruises, which had already started to appear, faded.

"Woah…"

She giggled a bit and let his hand go, moving the foxlet to his lap. "It's taken a lot of work for me to be able to even heal a scratch like that. Once, when I tried to heal the little cut on his finger-he had cut himself on a knife while cooking-I somehow made him grow dog ears...Yukiya thought it was funny, but I ended up having to get our friend Elias to come help us fix it…"

Nico had stiffened at the mention of his brother.

"Speaking of Yukiya, what was that back there? Everyone thought you'd be happy to see him again, like everyone else was."

"Why should I be?!" He shouted, his anger returning. She put her finger to her lips and pointed at the sleeping cub on his lap. He went silent. Then he spoke, his voice normal volume again, "He said he'd be coming back soon-as soon as he could-and he lied! He's been gone for over _two_ years! He left us! He...he left me…" With this last line, he looked down to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"He didn't want to. But, he felt that he had too. I can understand why he felt like that. He was scared. Scared for his family-for you-and he was scared to come back until Ange found us coming into town last night. I think he's still scared-scared that you'll hate him, because I can tell that he feels that he deserves it."

"Wait...he thinks I hate him?"

"At this point, I think it's his biggest fear other than losing all of you again."

"But...I can't hate him. I could never. Sure, I'm as mad as heck-but I can't hate him." He almost seemed to be speaking to himself.

"Can I trust you with a secret? A really, _really_ big secret?"

He looked up at her, "Uh...I guess so…"

"Do you remember when the raiders attacked your village, shortly before Yukiya left?"

He blinked in surprise, "Of course I do."

"Do you what happened? When they made it into your house? You were hiding upstairs with your mother and little sisters? Your father being out working?"

"H-how do you know all this…?"

"Yukiya told me everything. When they made it into your house, Yukiya managed to kill the small group that made it inside with one of the kitchen knives, right?"

"Uh, yeah, that's what happened."

"Well, it's more like what he told you happened. Something different really happened. Yes, he killed those men. But it wasn't with a kitchen knife."

"What?" his eyes widened.

"He killed them with magic. Magic he gained from a contract with a magical creature."

"He contracted magic?! Isn't that evil?!"

"Hold your horses. Magic is a tool. It itself isn't evil-if it's used for evil purposes, that's the fault of the user, now isn't it? You wouldn't say an axe is evil, would you? It chops the firewood for the winter, but it can also be used in killing. It's not the axe's fault it was used to kill, it was just the tool. Does this make sense?"

"I guess so…"

"Yukiya at that point was desperate. If he didn't do something extremely soon, he'd be killed. And once he was dead, what was to stop them coming up and killing you? Kidnapping or killing your sisters and your mother? If Wolfy hadn't shown up…"

"Wolfy?"

"The magic wolf he contracted with. He never told Yukiya his name, and I can't get him to tell me, so I've taken to just calling him Wolfy. He disappeared before we got here-he's not the biggest fan of traveling, and isn't the biggest fan of towns-he can barely stand the academy most of the time."

"The academy?"

"I'll explain that part later. We're getting off topic. Promise. Moving on…" she took a breath and smiled faintly, "as I was saying, if Wolfy hadn't shown up, and offered the contract, you'd all probably be...well, for lack of a better term, dead. There's always a downside to a magical contract though, and the one for this particular contract was dangerous." Sabrina held up her hand when Nico opened his mouth, "Let me finish. The downside to this contract was that as it neared the full moon, Yukiya falls violently ill, with a high fever and weakness. And if the eye with the eyepatch-you saw that, right?-sees the light of the full moon, he transforms. He transforms into a large beast that almost looks like something halfway between a lion and a wolf...only it's jet-black. WIth fangs as long as my hand, and large purple horns. And until recently, he had no control over it if it got loose. That's why he left, so the magic he bought to save you wouldn't turn and kill you.

"He went to the Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, because some of the greatest wizards and wizardess teach or attend there. He had hoped one of them would know how to reverse the contract. Problem is, no one did. So he became a student to try and learn how to control this new magic, and just suffered through the fevers in the detention center every month. He was there for nearly a year and a half before I came.

"I was a provisionally accepted student there for a 13-day trial period to see if I could pass the trial and become a student-it was a part of my dream, to go there-and on my first day, I found my buddy." She explained the buddy system to Nico, who nodded. "I was buddied with this quiet boy who was surrounded by rumors that he was cursed-he himself believed he was cursed. He said to me himself that it was 'a bad idea to be around' him. I didn't believe the rumors though...someone that kind couldn't be that bad." She proceeded to tell him of how she first met Yukiya, and it made Nico snigger.

"Why would you think he was gonna kill himself? That's just dumb."

"Well! I'm _sor-ry_ if I was worried!" Sabrina huffed, "If anything, at least we didn't have a cliche first meeting! Moving on...again…" She went on to tell him how she found out about she found out about Yukiya's problem. And of the strange "woman" who managed to make a way for Yukiya to gain control and change back. She left out the part of it being the headmaster's night form, though. That was a secret…

"So you're the only one who can change him back?"

"Yes. And I've been doing it for nearly six months."

"How come Yukiya didn't come back sooner then?!" He demanded.

"He was scared." She bit her lip, "Scared that you guys, especially you, would reject him after everything that had happened to him. It took me most of the week before summer break to convince him come back-I had to resort to threatening to break up with him if he wouldn't go back home and see his family. I hated to have to do that, but it seemed to do the trick and he gave in."

"You must mean a lot to him." Nico sounded a bit longing, like he wanted to be that important too.

"And you do, too, Nico. He loves you and the rest of his family so, so much. You are all so dear to him-he talk about you _all_ the time. Now, are you ready to go back and say sorry? We've been gone nearly an hour!" She looked up at the sky, which told her it was nearly noon, "I don't know about you, but I'm nearly _starving!_ "

Nico laughed and stood up, the foxlet in one hand. He held his free one out and helped Sabrina up. The walked back to the house, well, Nico took Sabrina back to the house, as she had absolutely no clue where they were. Nico spotted a silver wolf watching them from the woods, but it quickly disappeared after a quick nod. He kept this to himself.

Once the two, smiling, got back inside, the first thing that happened was that they were bombarded by four little girls and a toddling 18-month-old, blond, blue-eyed little boy. Paxton attaches himself to Nico, and Nico picks him up without thinking, this being normal.

The four (Yukiya's father had woken up. When he had first seen Yukiya, he gave him a smile and a pat on the back-like Yukiya himself, his father was a man of fewer words and a quiet disposition) older ones in the house came in.

Yukiya hung back a bit and wrung his hands, not meeting Nico's eyes. Sabrina nudged Nico and he took a breath, handed Paxton to Sabrina-who was already holding the foxlet-before running up and suddenly embracing his brother, crying and saying he was so, so sorry. It was the sweetest thing Sabrina had ever seen.

…. …. ….

Later, Yukiya was taking Sabrina on a walk, showing her around the town before taking her to his favorite childhood places in the woods by his home.

"I told him."

"Told who what?" Yukiya said, looking at her, a bit confused.

"Told Nico everything." She bit her lip, nervous because Yukiya had frozen just ahead of her, and continued, "Why you left. Why you took so long coming back. How much he and your family mean to you. He knows it's a secret and _I_ know he understands why he needs to keep it. I just wanted to make sure that the two of you made up. I don't think I could bear it if you two never were able to make up prop…" she was cut off by a sudden embrace from Yukiya.

"Thank you." He held her tightly, like he would never let her go.

…. …. ….

They came back to secrets and whispers. The girls were planning something. And Rosa was apparently the leader. They couldn't get anyone to tell them more than "Wait until tomorrow!" It made them think that something that wasn't so good was coming…

And after a wonderful, fun, and very loud dinner (Sabrina wasn't used to eating with so many people...it was usually just her and Yukiya and Chubbs (her special wing-rabbit familiar who had opted to stay at the academy)), Ange left to go back home, promising she'd bring Fletcher over tomorrow so Yukiya and Sabrina could meet him. Nico named his foxlet (it was pretty attached to him at this point) Stevey (because Stevey is a great name for a fox, okay?), and Stevey stayed on his shoulder the entire time.

Paxton, on the other hand, had become really attached to Sabrina. And Sabrina loved it, and gladly toted him around in her arms. When she sat next to Yukiya with Paxton in her lap, his mother said-with a wink-that they looked like a young married couple. This made _all_ of his sisters giggle in a smug manner, making the two young lovers _really_ confused.

The girls went to bed one by one, and Nico went to go spend the night at his friend's house (to both sleep in a less crowded room and to show off his new pet) sometime around dusk, and Mr. Reizen retired early with the reason that he was going to go check traps again in the morning. Mrs. Reizen went to go start with breakfast prep. This left Yukiya and Sabrina-with a sleeping Paxton in her arms-on the loveseat in the corner of the room. She rocked Paxton gently, a look of wonder on her face, "He's so adorable…" she whispered.

Yukiya scooted closer and whispered, "You're the most adorable one here, Sabrina. Could I hold him?"

She nodded, blushing, and handed the sleeping child over. "You know, you look like this when you're asleep-all peaceful and content."

He smiled, "You look like that too. Think, in a few years, it could be our own sleeping child that we're holding."

Sabrina smiled gently, "Maybe. What would we name him?"

"I think it'd be a her."

"Well, what if we got twins, a boy and a girl?"

"We've got some time, so we don't need to worry quite yet." Paxton fussed a little bit in his sleep and Yukiya rocked him gently, "But whenever I picture out kid, I see a miniature you, Sabrina." He closed his eyes, like he was seeing it in his head. "An adorable little girl, a bit clumsy in a cute way, playing in a meadow of wildflowers. Pigtails, of course, eyes and hair a soft chocolate brown color...sweet and innocent and naively endearing. As perfect as you are."

"Yukiya…" she had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling her wide, somewhat goofy grin. "Oh...Yukiya…" She pecked him on the cheek and gave him a careful hug, as not to disturb Paxton.

His mother, who had heard him from the kitchen, was smiling, happy. Her son was happier than she had ever seen him-more complete. And that filled her heart to the brim. She cleaned her hands and went to go get Paxton and put him to bed.

That night, when they went to bed, Sabrina and Yukiya fell asleep cuddled together, holding hands tightly.


	5. Advice--Elias

Advice-Elias

Klaus had quite the time withholding his laughter. Here, before him, was Elias-red-faced and squirming uncomfortably.

Apparently Elias wanted advice from his big brother. From what he'd managed to get Elias to confess, Luca Orlem-a known troublemaker and magical genius on the other end of the magical spectrum from his brother (meaning _overly_ creative)-had teased Elias about being so innocent, that if he didn't grow up a bit she'd get bored with him. Elias told him that he was scared to go to fast, because he didn't want to scare her away. And that he himself panicked when it came down to actually doing it. This entire situation thoroughly amused Klaus. And the fact that his innocent little brother came to him for help meant Elias was _very_ desperate.

"I know I shouldn't give any thought what he said, but I can't seem to get it out of my head and I just don't know what to do..." He put his head in his hands, like he was fighting off a headache.

"From what I've observed of your relationship, little brother," Klaus began, "Is that you need to be more bold. You're to reluctant to make a move-she's your girlfriend, for goodness sake! She's not going to run away, not with that look of absolute adoration she's always giving you!"

"Wh-what?!"

Klaus smirked, "Poor little Elias, how naive and oblivious you are-you rival her in that area. Listen to me, just be a bit more bold in your affection. Remember that date with the potion that the witch gave you?"

This gave Elias a shock, "H-how do you kn-know about th-that?!"

Klaus winked, "The same way I know everything. Back to the matter at hand; she responded quite well to the way you acted. Be daring and bold, and you love'll never grow old." His smirk grew with the little rhyme he came up with on the spot. "Now go. I've got work to do, and I bet she's wondering where you are."

He nodded, face flushed, and scurried from the room. Klaus chuckled-monitoring Elias' love life was one of his most favorite and most amusing activities.


	6. Mine--Elias

Mine-Elias

Sabrina shoved the last of her things into her bag. It was the end of classes for the week, and they didn't have any homework for once. It was great! She really wanted to go to this new little cupcake stand that had opened recently with Elias. Amelia had gone last weekend with a few of her classmates and said it was amazing. She planned to surprise her sweets-loving boyfriend by saying she needed help finding something in the bookstore. She got up, said goodbye to Yukiya and turned to go grab her boyfriend so they could go.

Only, he was surrounded. Three sisters were the culprits. Again. Every _single_ day this week they had ambushed Elias at the end of class and it always took _forever_ for him to get free. Only this time, instead of sighing, resigned, and sitting down to wait, she was really, _really_ irritated. Couldn't they just get picture and realize that Elias _had_ a girlfriend? And really didn't like them (this was one of the few things Elias actually complained about-take a hint, you three!)?

She walked over, stiff-legged, irritated face. Luca, who had appeared at some point, noticed this and watched on with interest, seeing an upcoming amusement on its way.

"Rose! Violet! Lily!" The Official Elias Goldstein Fan Club members turned around, surprised by the ticked off face of a girl who was normally very sweet and deferring. "This is enough! I am _so_ sick and tired of you three and these antics of yours! Can you not just give up on him? He has a girlfriend and has been telling the three of you for ages to leave him alone!"

Her face was really red from anger and the three sisters stared at her in shock. Then they all got really angry. Elias stood there, frozen. Sabrina never got angry like this. _Ever_. And he almost felt like the world was going to end because she _was_ mad.

"How dare you speak to us like that?!"

"You can't tell us what to do!"

"Are you seriously trying to make us give up on our idol?!"

"What gives you that right, huh?!"

Sabrina went still, facing the floor. When she looked up, irritation was gone, replaced with a smug look that Elias thought might rival even his brother's. "What gives me the right, you ask...?" She took a step forward, "It might be the fact that since I'm his buddy." Another step, "Or the fact that that girlfriend I mentioned is me." She pushed through the girls and ended up in front of Elias. "Or the fact that since he's mine, I'm the only one allowed to do this." She grabbed his tie and yanked, kissing him, inwardly surprised at her own daring and boldness, but the irritation the sisters had caused overpowered that.

She let go of his tie and grabbed his hand. She turned and began to pull the poor, red-faced and flustered boy towards the door-he barely had time to snatch his bag. Right before they reached the door the few very surprised students snapped out of the stupor the scene had put them in. They heard Luca laugh loudly as they left.

Sabrina pulled him all the way to the lake before she let him go. She dropped her bag in the grass and plopped down beside it in a huff.

"Sa-sabrina...?" That would be the boyfriend.

She fell backwards into the soft grass and looked up at him, feeling much calmer due to the peaceful surroundings, "Yes...?

H e sat next to her, looking up at the sky, "Thanks."

"Eh, no problem, Elias. I was starting to get really annoyed those three, and I guess I just kind of...snapped, you know." She glanced over to him and was surprised to see the look of confliction that flickered across his face before turning determined.

And suddenly he was on top of her, pinning her in place, smirk on his face. Sabrina flushed at the realization of just how close he was to her. He leaned in and put his lips next to her ear, "In all honesty, the way you were back there was pretty hot..." His warm breath against her ear sent a shiver down her spine.

She squirmed a bit in embarrassment, "E-elias...are you o-okay...? You're acting kind of strange..."

He leaned in, face inches from her wide eyes, "And what's so bad about that?" He brought his lips within an inch of hers, their breath mingling, both faces very red, though Elias maintained his smug look. "I think I have something to return..." And he kissed her deeply.

... ... ...

And when Sabrina lay in bed several hours later, fingers pressed onto her lips, eyes closed as she remembered the sudden boldness of both her and her love that day. While she loves the gentle love they usually showed, this new kind wasn't so bad either...


	7. Bite Marks--Azusa

Bite Marks-Azusa

Sabrina walked into class that day with a new hairstyle. Instead of her usual twin tails, it was braided to one side.

"Woah!" Luca exclaimed upon noticing her. "This is new. You should do something like that more often-you look less like a child and more like a woman." He teased.

"You shouldn't tease her like that." Yukiya chimed in, sounding like he really didn't care, "It wouldn't be good if he found out." And with that, he went back to staring out the window.

"Eh, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Luca tugged on her braid and she swatted at his hand.

"Please stop." she sighed, "I don't want to deal with this today, thank you."

She went to her desk and took a few things out, but she seemed distracted, nearly dropping her textbook-she would have, if Elias hadn't caught it. "Are you okay, Raven?" He dipped his head to peer at her face, which suddenly flushed.

"I-I'm perfectly fine!" Her face was very red and her smile was a bit strained, but Elias just raised an eyebrow and said "Okay..." before turning back to his own desk.

Then the bell rang, Luca left, and the professor walked in.

... ... ...

She had made it through the day. She had made it through all her classes without them being discovered. She was about to breath a sigh of relief when he asked about her sudden change in hairstyle as they sat on their stump at their favorite place in the woods.

"W-well, I just though a ch-change would be n-nice..." she stuttered.

He glared at her, "How many times do I have to tell you that you're a terrible liar?"

She squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. "N-no, I-i..."

He pulled the hair tie out and ran his fingers through her hair, and it streamed down her back. Now that the braid didn't cover the side of her neck, two marks were visible, and she flushed.

"I told you that you shouldn't cover them. There's no need to be embarrassed of the marks that show everyone who you belong to." He caressed her neck with his hand, and she shivered. Then he grinned wickedly, "Maybe I should make it to where you _can't_ cover it..." With that he tightly wrapped his arms around her and lowered his lips to her neck, ignoring her stuttered half-protests and bright red face.


	8. Hooky--Luca

Hooky-Luca

"Remind me why you're not only skipping class, but the reason for the fact that you dragged me along, too?" Sabrina sighed, "Thanks to you and things like this, our grades are worse than they should be, and they can't suffer to be much worse. And I'd very much like to graduate, thank you." Luca had dragged her to the archives

Luca gave her an unusually sharp look, "Please stop whining. Please..." His tone was pleading, a contrasting thing to the look on his face. Sabrina stiffened and noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Luca, did you sleep at all last night...?" She brushed back his bangs and peered up into his eyes. He looked exhausted.

He grabbed her wrist and nuzzled the inside of it, inhaling deeply. She bit her lower lip, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. He suddenly yanked, and they both fell backwards into the window seat, her ending up in his lap. He was quiet, and she was to flustered to say anything. He slid down to where he was laying, head on one of the pillows, Sabrina in his arms, facing him. "L-lu-ca..."

"Shh...don't speak...please, love...just...sleep..." She felt his breathing deepen and slow down, and knew he had fallen asleep. Just how tired was he...? This must have been why he had them skip afternoon classes. He had done a really good job of staying awake, considering he was like a cat when it came to sleeping, easy to fall asleep, easy to wake. She brushed his brilliant green hair off of his face. When he was sleeping like this, he really did look like a prince, regal and mature and handsome...though she'd be hard pressed to tell him that, especially after he once mentioned that she looked like a cute little kid when she slept. Talk about embarrassing...

He mumbled something incoherent and she yanked her hand away. His arms tightened around her, and his face twisted and he looked almost...scared. He must be having a bad dream. She reflexively began to stroke his hair. He calmed down again immediately, but his lips curled into a smile. That was when she knew he was faking it. "Luca!" She scolded, "Seriously...?" He peeked out from his eyelashes, grinning sleepily. "Sorry...but it felt so nice...but then you stopped...and I didn't want you to..."

She shook her head, "Then you should of just said so, silly." She smiled gently and began stroking his hair again. Soon, her exhausted boyfriend was asleep in earnest.


	9. Heels--Klaus

Heels-Klaus

Sabrina had been practicing for weeks, whenever she could. Well, whenever she could without Klaus finding out. Which meant wearing them around the dorm after special training, before she left for classes, whenever possible.

What was she practicing? Wearing heels. She had been slowly getting better with these four-inch heels that Amelia had given her when Amelia had outgrown them. She was preparing for another one of the Goldstein balls-they always had several a year-and this particular one she wanted to do something to surprise him. She was nearly seven inches shorter than him. Therefore, she really wanted to bridge that gap a bit.

It took a lot of getting used to-they weren't all that comfortable at first. She had hotspots and blisters, and when she took them off after wearing them for so long, walking on them bare was really not fun, because the blood would pool in her toes and take a while before they returned to normal. She always had to limp a bit after removing them, but Amelia assured her that she was getting really pretty good in them, and told her that the more practice the better she'll get, just like with anything.

Only problem was, Sabrina was sure that Klaus had noticed something was up. He kept giving her suspicious looks. But she thought she could keep it from him long enough until the night of the ball.

At least, until Klaus confronted her in his office one day.

"Where's Serge?" Sabrina asked. The hyper pink-haired man was nowhere to be seen-usually at this time he'd be pestering her for the sweets she always made for everyone.

Klaus peered at her from above his glasses, "That's the first thing you ask? Not, 'Hello, boyfriend!' or "Good afternoon, dear.' But 'Where's the spaz?'?" He gave her a "seriously?" look.

She looked meekly complacent at the floor, "Sorry..."

She didn't see his smug smirk when he looked at her. Yet again, he was only teasing. "He's in town running errands for the headmaster." Klaus got up and approached Sabrina. "Which means that I get to cure this burning case of curiosity I've had for a while now." He scoops her carries her to the couch and sets her on it. Then he grabbed her foot and slid her shoe off, making her yelp and try and wriggle away.

"Kl-klaus! What are you doing?!"

He ignored her and pulled of her sock, revealing several half-heeled blisters. "Ah-ha. Just as I thought." He looked up at her, giving her a look, "Explain. Now."

"I can't!" she did her best to avoid his piercing purple eyes, as they prevent lies from ever leaving her, and force the truth out, "It's okay though! Promise!"

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "Tell me. Now." She inwardly squirmed underneath his powerful gaze, but kept her mouth shut. So, he leaned forward, one hand bracing itself on the couch next to her, the other still holding her chin in place. "If you won't tell me I'll be forced to take some severe measures..." he taunted.

Her eyes widened and her squirming became outwardly. And so he kissed her, and moved back ever so slightly. When she refused to answer, he kissed her again, more deeply this time. She was very flushed at this point, but again she refused. Therefore, he kissed her again. This process repeated several more times before she caved and admitted everything. He sat back on the couch and started laughing, which made her get defensive.

"I'm not laughing at you-no, that's a lie." He chuckled, "You're just so cute I couldn't help it."

"Meanie." She crossed her arms and pouted.

He took her into his arms and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to see you in them. But I guess it'll mean more dancing lessons...not that that's a bad thing..." And he kissed her again, or, rather, was about to when a pink haired man burst into the room.

"Hey guys!" He noticed the two on the couch, one looking away and blushing furiously, the other glaring murderously. "Oh, did I interrupt something? Sorry, I'll leave now..."

But it was too late...the mood was ruined by Serge.

Again.


	10. Renewal--Luca

**Modern AU!**

This takes place several years after Sabrina and Luca graduate from the academy. Sabrina is currently 26, and Luca is 28. Their relationship fell apart about a year after their graduation, though they remained good friends. Since then, though, Sabrina had been in several relationships-none lasted more than a few months and most ended badly-and on innumerable dates. Let's just say that at least she loves her work, at the very least.

This story takes place after a date with a guy that Sabrina thought was going to propose, but then certain things happen, and it ends poorly, to say the least...

* * *

Renewal-Luca

Sabrina threw open her door, and slammed it behind her. She texted Amelia _'My stupid date is done.'_

Amelia replied instantly, ' _Want me to come over...?'_

 _'Naw...I'm fine. It's nothing new.'_

 _'Let me know if you need me, k?'_

 _'K.'_

She tossed the phone and her fancy date purse on a chair and headed to the kitchen, black four-inch heeled boots clicking on the hardwood floors. She went to her fridge and opened it, digging through it. She pulled out a container of leftover lasagna. Pulling off the lid, she turned it upside-down on a plate, smacking the bottom, making it plop onto the plate. She popped it in the microwave.

She next went to bathroom and looked at the girl in the mirror. Hair that had been perfectly put up in pinned up curls was now falling hilter-kilter all over the place, makeup that had taken an hour and was flawless for once was now smeared and the eyes almost looked like a racoons. She yanked all the pins out of her now smarting head, throwing them in a case. Long brown waves now flowed down her back-Amelia always told her that she looked better with her hair down, and the down style looked beautiful with her favorite dress, a lovely yellow dress with three-quarter sleeves and that ended just above her knees, and made her modest curves look like she had curves that were as amazing as those of her best friend, Amelia Nile. But the girl in the mirror didn't look like she felt pretty, in fact, she looked numb. Hollow.

She heard the beep of the microwave and sighed. She went and pulled it out of the microwave, perching herself on the edge of the counter. She took a bite and swallowed. Then she wiped her mouth and set it aside. "I'm not even hungry..." She side and leaned back on her hands, eyes closed.

Then there came a knock upon the door, causing her to jump before sighing, "Mrs. Marron, I promise that Snikks isn't here again..." She opened the door and was surprised at the person standing there. "Luca...?"

Yes, Luca Orlem, her buddy, ex-boyfriend, and current friend was standing there with a grocery bag. HE was wearing a fitting off-white shirt and jeans, and he, with his messy hair and one emerald earring, still looked effortlessly handsome. "Hey 'Rina. Who's Snikks?"

"My landlady's cat. Why're you here?" She deadpanned

"Thought you could use some company." He waggled his eyebrows jokingly.

Sabrina leaned her head back and groaned, "Amelia..."

"Yoooou guessed it! And might I say, _dang,_ girl, you're looking _hawt_."

She just looked at him, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, not really. I'm a complete mess."

He winked teasingly, "You know I have a thing for messes." He put her hand on her shoulder and turned her around, "Come on, let's sit you down." He sat her on the couch and headed to the kitchen, "Stay. I'll be right back."

She stared blankly at the wall and waited. It was impossible to argue with Luca when he had that look in his eyes. That look of stubborn worry. She heard a popping in the kitchen and a minute later Luca walked in carrying a _big_ bowl of popcorn and two glasses on a tray and a bottle in the other hand. He set them on the coffee table.

"You look like you could use a movie night. Which one?"

She smiled slightly, gratitude in her eyes. "You know which one."

He playfully groaned, "Again...? We've watched that one how many times...?"

She giggled and he sighed, puffing his cheeks and looking through the drawer of movies, pulling out The Princess Bride.

They watched her favorite movie ate tons of popcorn, laughed at the cheesy awesomeness of the humorous movie, and finished off the bottle of sparkling grape juice (Sabrina wasn't the biggest fan of liquor). As Sabrina was curled against his side, one of his strong arms around her, her head on his shoulder and her legs curled beneath her, she was thankful that she had a friend like Luca. As much as she loved Amelia, Amelia liked to ask questions. Luca didn't, he just played the part of a good friend and made her feel better without prying to much into why she was depressed and sulky and whatever screwed up emotions she was feeling. No matter when or where or why, he was there when she needed him.

But around eleven thirty, movie done and popcorn long gone, and after talking about random, pointless things for nearly an hour, Sabrina paused, and Luca looked at her curiously.

"Luca, what happened to us? It seems like one day we were young and happy, skipping class-well, you dragging me with you because you were bored in class-and so in love...and the next we were both agreeing to end it for reasons I don't know." She looked at him mournfully, "What happened to us?"

Sadness entered his eyes, and his grin faltered a little, "I'm still not sure Sabrina. I still don't know." But he was lying, even if she didn't pick up on it. "What brought this up? Was it what happened tonight?"

She looked away and nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it? It always makes you feel better..."

She bit her lip and tried to keep from crying as the pain from hours earlier hit again in full force. Luca felt just as hurt from seeing her like this. He wrapped his eyes around her and rubbed her back comfortably. She took a shaky breath and began, "It started out perfectly. So perfectly. He took me to this wonderful, fancy restaurant and I was practically swooning from how romantic and perfect it was. I thought he was going to propose tonight, Luca, from the hints he's been giving me all week. We were together for almost a year, and I was so in love...but before the main meal came this woman with tear-stained cheeks and red eyes and a clearly pregnant belly came in and slapped him." Luca inhaled sharply-he could guess what came next. "She was his wife, Luca, his wife! And _I_ was the mistress!" The bitter tone in her voice broke Luca's heart, and the sobs had started, she was shaking, no matter how hard she tried not to. "I was the one he cheated on his wife with! I thought it was love! More than any of my other crappy relationships! There was only one other relationship where I felt something like this, Luca, and it was when I was with you..." She was clutching his shirt and sobbing freely now. "But no! Something like me doesn't deserve love or happiness or anything good, and whenever I get it, it never lasts! I'm not worth enough for the fairy tale ending I've always dreamed of! But I'm done! Done! I don't want any more of this! I don't want to hurt anymore...!"

"You're lying."

She froze at Luca's pain-filled words. She looked up, face tear-stained with tears still streaming down it, and saw that Luca's emerald eyes trembled with tears of his own. "Luca..."

"You're lying." His voice was hoarse as he looked her directly in the eyes, his own seeming to pierce into her very soul. "None of that it true. You are the strongest, sweetest, most beautiful woman in this world. You're worth so much more than anyone else I know...you're too good to be true, Sabrina." He looked away, ashamed, "I lied too. I know why we fell apart, all those years ago." Sabrina's eyes widened. "It's because someone like me didn't deserve someone as perfect as you. So I had to end it, so you could find someone worthy to be your love. You deserve the best, and I'm n..."

"Idiot." He was cut off by her irritated glare. "Are you kidding me?!" Her chin was trembling, but her eyes were wide. But her voice softened, "Does that mean you still love me...? After all this time, after having to watch me be with so many guys...you still...love me...?"

He took in a deep, deep breath, and nodded. "I can't help it, Sabrina. But I'm not the focus here. You're hurting. That's what needs attention. What I feel doesn't matter."

She gazed at him, dazed. He loved her...he's always loved her...he never stopped to begin with...that means...

She buried her face in his shoulder, "Jerk."

"Exactly. I'm a jerk. That's why you deserve someone better than me..."

"That's not why you're a jerk." She looked up at him, and the look in her eyes startled him. "You're a jerk for ever letting me go." She wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked him towards her pressing her lips against his. He stiffened slightly before relaxing into her kiss. He wound a hand in her hair and wrapped one tightly around her back, pulling her closer. It wasn't long before they were full on making out like teenagers, the intensity increasing as the kisses got hotter and hotter.

They didn't know how long it, but when they pulled apart, they were both panting. "Sabrina..." Luca moaned, "Don't do this to me..."

She put her forehead against him, "And why not? We're both free of relationships, aren't we? And for your information, most of my dates were to get your attention. Very few of them were ever serious, and I never felt even close to the same way I did about you. I always thought you thought of me as nothing but a friend. But since I know better now, tell me why not!" She demanded, ghosting her lips across the soft skin between his shoulders and his neck.

Then she found herself pinned against the couch, his eyes dark and full of something she couldn't place. "Because I'm not sure I can hold back if you do anything more..." He whispered in her ear, lust faintly able to be heard underneath the purr.

She took his face between her hands, "So what?" And she kissed him again.

* * *

This might become a longer story at some point upon request, but maybe not...I don't know...


	11. Coco--Serge

Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! You rock!

* * *

Coco-Serge

"So why did you bring me here? And where is here, might I ask?" Sabrina asked. Serge had blindfolded her and scooped her up, carrying her to some unknown location. He now set her down.

"I have this awesome, awesome surprise!" Serge was more excited than normal, which was saying something. He removed the blindfold, "Tada!"

Against a tree was set a teddy bear that looked a lot like Taffy. Only, it was a shade of light pink, not brown. Instead of a blue vest, it wore a pretty brown dress with a red bow. Taffy stood next to it, and was levitated a bit he was so excited.

"Master made new friend! Master made new friend!" Taffy squealed.

"Awww..." Randy whined, "Taffy! I wanted to tell her!" He puffed his cheeks, pouting. But his pout turned to surprise when Sabrina gave him a big hug.

"It's adorable! It's just like Taffy!"

Randy spun her around suddenly and she laughed. "I know!" He grinned, "I made her for you! I'd call her Taffy Two-Point-O, but I thought you might want to name her. Here, let me activate her!" He pulled out his wand and waved it at the teddy bear. A light shined around it for a moment before it was absorbed into it. The little stuffed animal rubbed its eyes and looked around, confused.

"What's going on?" The little bear seemed drowsy.

"Hello. I'm Serge. This is Sabrina and that's Taffy." Serge crouched down next to her.

"Hello! Hello!" Taffy chanted.

The little pink bear gave Taffy a strange look.

Serge nudged Sabrina, "Give her a name!" He whispered.

"Oh! Okay." She screwed up her face in concentration, then her eyes widened and she grinned, "How about Coco? Do you like that name?" The bear tilted it's head, then nodded.

"That sounds acceptable." She mused, "Yes. Coco sounds fine indeed."

"Wow...Coco sound smart!" Taffy gushed, pressing his paws against his cheek.

"Yep! I made a few changes from what I originally did to make Taffy so she'd have her own personality and such." Serge explained, "She'll be a right proper little lady."

"I would hope so." Coco scoffed, "I'd rather not be such a ruffian as...that." She gestured to Taffy, who gasped.

"Taffy...wruff-ee-an?" The little brown bear's eyes teared up and he was about to cry.

Sabrina picked him up and gave him a hug, "Aww...don't cry Taffy! You're adorable!" His tears disappeared and shone.

"W-wreally?" He asked, voice trembling.

"Absolutely!"

Taffy regained his big smile and gave her a hug with his short little arms. "Yay! Taffy ad-dor-ble!"

Sabrina laughed and put him down. Serge gasped, "Taffy, we forgot about the cookies!"

Taffy gasped in turn, "Oh no! Oh no!"

"Cookies?" Coco tilted her head, "Whatever for?"

"To welcome you! Come on Taffy! Let's hurry! They'll burn if we don't!" He was panicking a little. "Taffy-go Flying Taffy 3.0 mode!"

"Aye-aye Master!" With that, Taffy glowed before growing bigger. Serge hopped on his back and they flew off, Serge fretting about the cookies. Sabrina was laughing so hard she had to sit down.

"What is it that you are laughing about?" Coco tilted her head the other way.

"Those two crack me up!" Sabrina giggled.

"I do not see any cracks..."

"It's a figure of speech. It means that they make me laugh a lot."

"My creator and that bear make you laugh? Why?"

"Because they're silly goofs. And big spazzes. And I love them for it." Sabrina grinned, sitting on the ground and leaning against the tree. "I wonder how long it'll take them to remember they left us behind."

"Interesting." Coco sighed, "Looks like I have quite the job ahead of me, keeping that scatterbrain organized."

"SAAAAAAABRINAAAAAAAA! COOOOOOCOOOO!" They heard Serge yell and saw a giant flying Taffy drawing near. Sabrina burst out laughing.

"Pfft...That didn't take as long as I thought it would!" She giggled.

"Indeed."


	12. Could it be?--Joel

Hey! I want to thank you guys for all of the awesome reviews! They all made me so happy I can't even tell you the extent of it!

* * *

This takes place in chapter 1 of Joel's route.

* * *

Can it be…?-Joel

He was frozen. There, before him, was a girl. She was sprawled in the grass, basking in the sun, clearly asleep. Her uniform was so new she must have just arrived to the school today. Her soft, chocolate brown hair was sprawled around her, tied into high pigtails with pink bows, a hairstyle that was oh-so-familiar, her face so peacefully content and a faint smile on her face.

It couldn't be...her? Could it? Of all the times for her to appear, it had to be now, when he was literally powerless and unable to fulfil the self-sworn vow he had made all those years ago…

She was beautiful. The one-time adorable little girl he had fallen in love with had become a gorgeous young woman, delicate in looks-though he wouldn't doubt that she was still as stubborn as ever-and looking so like her mother had. His heart thumped in his chest. It had to be her...it had to be…

He knelt down beside her, "Hey, are you all right?" He didn't want to come off as a creep, after standing there staring at her… "She's not dead, is she?" He muttered, reaching out to shake her arm.

"Huh?" she murmured. Her lovely, warm brown eyes snapped open and for a moment her eyes were transfixed on his. "Huh? Umm! D-did I fall asleep?!" She bolted up. Then both of them fell backwards, holding their heads-her sudden movement had cracked their heads together. "Oww..."


	13. They Fell Asleep--Elias

They Fell Asleep...-Elias

When Klaus went into Elias' room he did not expect to find a bunch of pillows forming a circle around the window. They were piled high and he couldn't see over them until he was closer.

He smiled softly at the sight.

There was Elias and Sabrina, fast asleep. They had clearly been watching the snowfall together and had drifted off. They both looked like little kids, in his mind-they were holding hands and curled up, Sabrina into Elias' chest, and Elias around Sabrina.

Until Sabrina and Elias were together, he had never imagined his brother turning into this love-sick puppy. But in all honesty, Klaus was glad Elias had changed. He was happier than Klaus had ever seen him, more like a man than a stiff, wooden boy. He saw his brother shiver ever-so-slightly, his arms bare. Klaus rolled his eyes-but was smiling-and grabbed a blanket off of Elias' bed, carefully draping it over the two. Sabrina mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and snuggled closer to her boyfriend making Klaus want to snort in amusement.

He left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He goes back to where Percival was in one of the living rooms. "It looks like I can't use Elias to prove my point." He sighs, sitting in a chair.

"And why not?" Percy smirks, the normally good-natured man looking so like his oldest younger brother.

"He's asleep." Klaus replied simply.

"Asleep? It's not long after dinner…"

"From what I saw, he and his girlfriend fell asleep watching the snow. They're such little kids." Klaus chuckled.

"But," Percy's face softened, "It's not all that bad of a thing."


	14. First Loss--Serge

This takes place several years after Sabrina graduates from the academy.

* * *

First Loss-Serge

He couldn't find her. He'd looked everywhere for her. Sabrina was nowhere to be found. He was starting to panic. Where was his girlfriend?! Her coworker said she had left the tamer office a while ago, looking like something was wrong. And now he couldn't find her!

Then he remembered he was a wizard. He had magic. ' _Stupid Serge!_ ' he scolded himself. He pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation. A arrow made of light appeared and began moving towards the thing he most desired to find-Sabrina.

He was led to his house. He was to panicked to have thought to come here on his own. It led him through the front door, up the stairs, and into his room. He was led to the closet, which was closed. He could've sworn he had left it open this morning…

He approached it and tapped it slightly. "Sabrina…? Are you in there…?" It was so quiet that he almost thought the spell had misguided him until he heard a quiet "yeah…"

He opened the folding door and saw Sabrina there, curled up against the walls, knees pulled into her chest and arms wrapped around them, her face staring blankly at the opposite wall. Randy knelt down next to her, "Sabrina, what happened?" he touched her arm lightly.

"Nothing."

"You can say nothing happened when something clearly did, Sabrina. You've always been a terrible liar." He took her face in his hands and turned it towards his own. He froze when he saw the tears in her eyes. He then took her into his arms, holding her. She stiffened momentarily and then started sobbing into his chest, clutching his shirt desperately.

"I l-lost a p-p-p-patient! I-i-i-it was a-a p-p-puppy and I-i f-felt it's l-life l-leaving it as i-it _died_!" she wailed.

He understood now. She had been working as a tamer for nearly two years now and had never lost one of the patients. He should've known it was only a matter of time before it happened-no one could save everyone.

So he held her, rubbing her back and stroking her hair and murmuring soothing words as she cried and cried and eventually cried herself out.

When she was down to sniffling and hiccupping, he loosened his hold a little bit. "Feeling better?"

"Y-yes." She sniffed. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she closed her eyes, focusing on the contact.

"MAAAAAASSSSSTERRRRRR! You left Taffy behind again!" came the cry of certain little stuffed bear as it came into the room. The sight of the wailing little bear made Sabrina giggle a bit. Taffy looked at her, confused. "Bwina? You look sad. You okay?" The bear tilted its head.

She giggled again, "Yes, Taffy dear, I'm feeling much better."

"Yay!" Taffy cheered.


	15. Shivers--Azusa

Shivers-Azusa

They were sitting at their normal stump, watching the snowfall in a comfortable silence. The weather regulation that affected the academy and most of the grounds didn't affect the forest more than a hundred or so feet in-why, no one really knew for sure, but most thought that it was because the forest, no matter which one, contained a special magic of it's own.

She was leaning on him ever so slightly, mostly just to stay balanced on the stump, and staring into the distance, taking in the startling sight of the bare branches that looked black against the white skies, the way the fluffy snow almost seemed to drape itself over the branches like a blanket.

Azusa, though, wasn't paying attention to the sky, snow, or trees. All of his focus, even though he wasn't looking, was on the girl next to him, whose small breaths were sending puffs into the air with every exhale. The girl around which he could focus on nothing else. The girl who was shivering a bit because she hadn't remembered to bring a heavy enough coat.

"You're an idiot for forgetting a coat." He suddenly said, breaking the silence that lay heavy in the air. Then he mentally scolded himself. Why did most of what he said come off as mean? He hated that, yet whenever he opened his mouth it spoke before his brain could comprehend what he was saying. And he usually ended up upsetting her.

She flushed and looked at her feet, "It's not that cold…" but she was struggling to prevent her teeth from chattering.

He sighed and began to unbutton his own large coat. She noticed, "A-azusa! No! You'll be cold!" He rolled his eyes. How typical of Sabrina to worry about others when she herself was the one who should be worried for.

"Don't act so full of yourself. I'm not giving you my coat." It was entirely unbuttoned now. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up, making her yelp, and placed her between his legs before quickly rebuttoning the coat, trapping her inside, arms and all. He was glad he had worn his larger coat.

He lowered his head and whispered in her ear. "Now we're both warm. You are warm, aren't you?" He wrapped his arms around what would have been his middle, but instead was the small, blushing girl buttoned inside his coat.

"Y-yes…"


	16. Ice--Joel

Ice-Joel

It was beautiful outside. It was lightly snowing, as it had been through the night. It was winter break at the academy, and the headmaster had allowed it to snow. It was the day before school would be back in session, and most of the students had already returned. Sabrina was about to head out of the dorm to meet Joel-they were going to go visit Eress one last time before school started and their time would be a lot less.

She was all bundled up and ready to go. She spotted Joel at the gate and began to run.

He noticed what she was doing, "Be careful it's…!" Right as she reached him she slipped on ice that had been hidden by the freshly fallen snow.

With a yelp she spun out of control and began to fall. Like most people when they fall, she grabbed the thing-or in this case, person-closest to her.

Joel and Sabrina spun around before landing on the ground with a thump.

"Icy…" he finished with a sigh. She had landed on top of him as they both lay there on the ground.

"Sorry..!" She made a move to get up, but in a flash had his arms wrapped around her. She flushed as she normally did when they came in close quarters like this. "J-joel.."

"Let's stay like this for a bit…" he whispered, his eyes closed. He rubbed his nose against hers and her blush deepened, but she smiled a bit.

She never did remember how long they were there, but when they got up, a decent amount of snow slid off her back. She never remembered feeling a single chill.


	17. Hearth--Klaus

Hearth-Klaus

Klaus had spent a couple of minutes building up the fire in the living room while Sabrina was cleaning up the remains of the romantic, magical lit dinner. The little balls of magic light were now floating in the living room, casting shadows and making the cozy room feel even more so.

"Klaus...!" She called from the kitchen, "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Perhaps later." He replied as she popped her head in the doorway. "Are you done?"

She nodded, "Yeah." She noticed the fire and her face lit up, "Oh, how lovely! I thought the house was getting a bit cold…"

Klaus sat on the middle of the couch, facing away from her, "Come sit with me." He said nonchalantly.

"Umm, okay then."

She walked over and was about to sit next to him when he spoke. "Not there." She tilted her head and walked to the other side and was about to sit when Klaus spoke again. "Not there." She looked at him with her adorable face of confusion. Klaus patted his lap and color rose in her cheeks. She hesitated and then sat, not fully leaning on him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could. Her legs reflexively curled up onto the couch.

"There was a time when telling you to do that reduced you to a flustered, stuttering mess." He murmured into her ear.

"I'm getting used to it…" she mumbled, turning sideways and laying her head on his chest.

He tugged on the ribbon in her hair-as she had switched the twintails to a single ponytail as she had gotten older-letting it fall down her back. He began running his fingers through the soft mass, and she sighed. The heat radiating from the fire and the light it cast through the room created an atmosphere that made her drowsy, and that, combined with a full stomach, soon lulled her into a peaceful sleep. Klaus smiled gently at the perfect girl-no, she was a woman now, no matter how short she still was compared to him-curled up against him, sleeping contently.


	18. Kitten--Klaus

Kitten-Klaus

It was a long train ride back to her home-nearly twice as long as the one to his own home. Sabrina gazed out the window in a daze, watching the passing scenery and thinking who knows what. As predictable as his girlfriend could be, she was sometimes so unpredictable that it occasionally made Klaus wonder if there were two girls living in her head. He scooted closer to her, leaning in.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"O-oh, nothing...I'm just kind of letting my thoughts wander…" She replied.

"I'm bored." He sighed, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Entertain me."

He could practically feel the confusion radiating off of her. Then she burst into giggles. Now it was he who was confused.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"That's the most childish thing I've ever heard you say!" She was still shaking wildly with laughter. "It was so cute I couldn't help but laugh!"

"Childish? Do you think you have a right to call me that?" He tugged on one of her pigtails, "You're the one who's always wearing these."

She pouted, "Fine then." She pulled out the ribbons and shook her hair out where it fell to her waist, combing her fingers through it. The effect was dramatic, making her both look older and more mature. Then she crossed her arms with a 'hmph.' and looked out the window again.

' _She ruined it…_ ' Klaus mentally pouted, ' _But perhaps I've found something to do._ '

He ran a hand through her hair. Her soft, soft brown hair. She stiffened. "Uh...Klaus…? What are you d-doing…?"

"Entertaining myself. Stop talking." She shut her mouth with a click, like his words were a spell. He began to play with her hair in earnest, stroking it, running his fingers through it, enjoying the feel of it on his hands…

He noticed that soon her eyes were closed and the most interesting, yet very, very quiet sound was leaving her throat. It was almost like a... _purr_. He smirked. "I bet this feels good, kitten."

" _Ki-kitten_?!" She exclaimed, jerking around to face him. Or, she tried to, but he predicted her moves and held her in place, hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, kitten. Your purr was quite soothing…" he teased, "Stay still, kitten, and I'll bring the purr back…" he himself purred in her ear, his hands once again busy.


	19. Salamander--Eress

Okay, I thought it'd be cute to see the reunion between Eress and Salamander, I mean, you never really get to see how it goes. So I've imagined it and written it out for y'all! Oh, and Salamander calls her darling.

* * *

Salamander-Eress

She kept trying to fly against the barrier that had prevented her from going with her friends. She was getting really mad now. What right did this barrier have to stop her, huh?!

Then she saw a fireball flying towards her. She backed up in alarm, completely bewildered. The fireball dissipated, revealing a male orange fairy the same size as her.

"They weren't lying…" He looked at her as if it was too good to be true, "It's you! Darling, it's you…!" He flew forward so fast he was a blur. The next thing she knew she was being kissed. Her eyes widened as a flood of memories just about overwhelmed her. She was crying when his lips left hers.

"S-salamander!" She cried, hugging him fiercely. "I'm so sorry...I ran off...and then lost my memory...and…"

He kissed her again, silencing her, "You've nothing to be sorry for, darling. It's my fault you ran off...I was so mean…"

"But I was mean too…"

He hugged her, "I don't even remember what we were arguing about. Let's just forget about it, okay? All's well."

She nodded, tears streaming down her face. Then her eyes widened and she gasped, "Sabrina! Joel! We have to go help them! They're returning the flower! Father doesn't know that they didn't steal it!"

"Are those the names of the two I met back there? They were the ones who told me you were here. But we won't be able to go back into the castle until your father lets down the barrier." He smiled at her, "If they aren't responsible, though, I'm sure they'll do fine. We can do nothing but wait." He kissed her again, clearly telling her that he was never going to lose his troublesome little love again.


	20. Kiss Attacks--Klaus

Oops... I guess I forgot to mention who Percival (Percy) was… That's the name I use for the oldest Goldstein brother, seeing as they _still_ haven't told us his name. We know the name of his fiancee, but not his-how messed up is that?

Oh, and if any of you guys want to request a one-shot, or want to see one for a specific character who isn't one of the boys (like I did with Eress and Salamander), pm me or leave a review! Don't be shy now!

For this one-shot, the tips are actually from a real article (but most likely a bit changed to fit the story better) I found while looking for a picture of how I should get my hair cut. Let's just say I got _really_ off track...

* * *

Kiss Attacks-Klaus

Should she? Or shouldn't she?

Sabrina couldn't stop thinking about the article she had read in the magazine Amelia had lent her (Amelia was forever trying to get relationship tips and therefore had more magazines than she could count). The article was called "16 Ways to be a Better Kisser" and it made her seriously question herself.

"6. _Good kissers move ~like you're my miiiirrror~_

 _Kisses are a mirror dance — meaning, mimic: Slow down, take note of the things he does, and gently do it back. Bust out moves you'd want him to do to you. Remember that the show's not all about one or the other: You're both in control of this dance_."

Thing it, it was always Klaus who initiated the kiss and controlled it...she was to flustered most of the time to do much…

" _16\. Good kissers can manage bad kissers like a pro._

 _Pause an aggressive kisser by leaning back, putting a hand gently on their collarbone, and approachin — almost like saying, "Chill. Take it down 4 notches. Like this." Reroute an overly acrobatic kisser by pulling back, just enough so you can whisper, and say, "I like kissing you like this." Proceed with what you'd want done to you_."

Klaus was an aggressive kisser, but if she was honest with herself, she kind of liked that..no matter what he did, it seemed to make her melt...

"9 _. Good kissers know that lips-only are for basics. Kiss:_

 _-Under the jawbone._

 _-Soft spot behind the earlobe._

 _-The UGH-so-cute little dip in the collarbone._

 _-Tip of the nose._

 _-Inside the wrist._

 _-Forehead._

 _-Shoulder._

 _-Closed eyelid_

 _THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS!_ "

She might be able to pull some of those off if she had the courage...problem is, she was a wimp when it came to stuff like this.

She took a deep breath, shut the magazine, and exhaled. She could do this. She _would_ do this.

…. …. ….

For the first time in a long time, Klaus was confused.

All day, something kept happening. A kiss attack. Multiple kiss attacks. And they were getting increasingly bold all day, and were actually distracting him to the point where he couldn't remember what he was going to have her practice next in training...

So far, she'd kissed his jawbone, his nose, his forehead, his shoulder, the dip in his collarbone, the tips of the fingers on his right hand, his cheek, and right behind each ear at some point or another.

And right after, she'd move away, a blush coloring her cheeks, and change the topic. He wondered for a moment if she was trying to get out of training by driving him crazy like this. But she was only making him more and more frustrated. She was acting so impossibly cute that he just wanted to take her then and there...but he _couldn't_! Oh, she had to know what she was doing to him-she had to! Than again, knowing her, she wouldn't have a clue! Grrrr!

As he watched her yet again trace out a more complex magic circle-this one for summoning minor magical creatures, like wing-rabbits and carbuncles-he decided; the next time she did something, he'd have his own _little surprise_ for her.

She looked at the diagram, nodded firmly, and put the pencil down before getting up and walking over to him. She put one hand on his shoulder and showed him the paper with the other. "Look. I did it right this time." He could feel her warm breath by his ear-and that was it.

His arm slid around her waist and she yelped as she suddenly fell into his lap, dropping the paper, which fluttered to the floor.

And then he kissed her deeply, clearly surprising her, as she stiffened momentarily before relaxing into him.

Then she surprised him yet again by returning his kiss with equal passion-she was normally too shy and flustered to do anything like that. It surprised him so much he pulled back. She looked at him, utterly confused, and was that a little bit of...panic? He focused his entire attention on that ridiculously adorable face of hers, trying to figure it out, something that normally came so easily to him. She squirmed uncomfortably under his intense gaze, not meeting his eyes.

"You're acting really strange today." She froze, stiffening at his words. "I'm not complaining, but I'd really like to know what's going on in that normally simple head of yours."

"Well...umm...I just...uh...wanted to try something...new, I guess." He raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "Fine!" She cried, "I read an article in one of Amelia's magazines that had kissing advice and I thought I should try it out!" She buried her face in his chest, embarrassed.

"Well," he used one of his hand to lift her chin up, but she still wouldn't meet his eyes, "I'll have you know that you drove me downright crazy today." Her eyes fixated on his when he said that, her whole face red to the tips of her ears. He smirked and leaned forward to drive her as crazy as she'd been driving him.


	21. How is he related to her?

hailstorm: Actually, in my story, Amelia will get a boyfriend eventually-I felt kind of bad for her…

How is he related to her?-Professor Schuyler

His eyebrow twitched as he stood in the doorway, watching Luca Orlem try to leave the room yet again, right before class started. Sabrina Fonix, his buddy, was tugging on his arm, pleading with him to attempt to get him to stay. The professor had to admit that since she came along, Luca's attendance record had improved dramatically, even if it was only to watch the girl's strange magical mishaps.

"Aww...but Sabrina! I've been in class all week and I'm bored! How 'bout this?" He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear, causing her to turn scarlet.

"L-luca! No!" She cried, "Just stay for class like you sho- _need_ to be doing! Our grades can't take much more of this!"

"Luca Orlem." Schuyler growled, "Get in your seat or it'll be a detention."

The green-haired troublemaker sighed, "Yeah, yeah." He sat down and gave his buddy a pout, telling her he wasn't very happy with this.

The professor rolled his eyes. How was this troublesome boy related to the wonderful being that had been his mother? His mother was always a good student, attending all her classes, getting her work done, and done properly...but then again she was carefree when it came to most things, and she also fooled around with her magic, making the desired result some in creative, unorthodox way. And the pranks she had pulled...they always stopped short of actually hurting someone, but she and Luca would've been rivals.

Perhaps they were more alike than he often realized.

He sighed and began the lesson.


	22. In Defense--Yukiya

In Defense-Yukiya

Yukiya always told her to ignore the whispers-what did those people know? They don't matter, Sabrina, we're the only ones that matter. And it didn't matter, what they said about her didn't matter.

It was what they said about Yukiya that mattered. It made her angry, sad, furious, and really upset. Yukiya kept telling her that what they said didn't bother him, that he was perfectly fine, that he was unable to focus on anything but Sabrina when she was with him.

But she'd had enough.

They'd been walking to the lunch line to grab something before going to go each in the empty courtyard they always ate in, and she saw a group of upperclassmen pointing and whispering.

"Did you hear? They say the guy with the eyepatch turns into a horrible, bloodthirsty beast!"

"I heard he was cursed with bad luck."

"I did too, but I heard that it's contagious!"

"Yikes! What if that girl was infected?"

"Or maybe she's under a spell, something that makes her his slave or something!"

"Talk about pathetic!"

Sabrina had frozen, fists clenched, eyes closed, breath deep and heavy. Yukiya tried to tug her along, but she shook him off before spinning on the balls of her feet and stomping over to the group. They all gave her no notice as they continued talking.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed.

The entire lunchroom was silent, all eyes on Sabrina.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT YUKIYA LIKE THAT!" She shouted, "What right do the likes of you have to talk that way about someone you don't know, someone you've never even talked to?!" She went on, ranting about how rude and mean they were being for no good reason, "And are you so oblivious that you don't know that curses aren't contagious?! You're supposed to be upperclassmen, are you not?! Besides, he no more cursed than you are, you dreadful...gah!" When she finally yelled herself out, she stomped away, back to Yukiya. She grabbed his hand, "Let's go Yukiya! I don't feel like being near such horrid behavior." She began to walked, but was stopped when Yukiya wouldn't move. She looked back at him, confused. He was smiling and had tears in his eyes. "Yukiya...?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, much to not only her surprise, but to that of everyone else in the room. When he pulled back, he saw her wide eyes and scarlet face, frozen in surprise.

Then there was laughter and clapping, both coming from a single person. A certain green-haired boy. "You go girl! Tell 'em!"

"Oh, shut up Luca." she scrunched up her face, embarrassed. This brought laughter from where Amelia was sitting

"She _so_ told you!" Amelia giggled. Her classmates joined her, and soon, most of everyone (not the very-scolded and ashamed upperclassmen) was laughing along with them, including Sabrina.

"Come on, Yukiya. Let's get lunch-I bet you're even hungrier than I am!"

He smiled shyly and led her towards their original destination.


	23. S'mores--Elias

Okay, this was inspired by the fact that my family made s'mores in the living room fireplace tonight. They got me thinking...

* * *

S'mores-Elias

Elias was staying at Sabrina's house over the spring break, as the Goldsteins didn't do anything until towards the end of the break. Sabrina was currently explaining a dessert called "S'mores" to him. When she found out that he'd never even heard of them, much less had one, she was deadset on having it _that_ night.

So he was stuck making a fire outside while she prepared something in the kitchen. It was dark by the time she had deemed the fire sufficiently ready for roasting, and a bit chilly, though the warmth of the fire drove that away. She had run inside and come out with a tray containing sweet-crackers, chocolate pieces, and a good-sized bowl of marshmallows-as well as two straight, bark-stripped sticks that she had tucked beneath her arm. She set the tray on a little table near the fire pit and speared a marshmallow on each stick.

She went over and handed him one, "First, you've got to roast this above the coals until it's a perfect golden brown." She grinned and they began. Elias' first try caught on fire and burned before he could put it out. His second fell off the stick and into the fire. By the time he'd managed to make a satisfactory one, Sabrina had made several, and was giggling at his amateur attempts, "Looks like this is one of the few things I'm better at! Here, you should eat one!" She held out a finished product: a perfectly roasted marshmallow between two crackers, with a piece of chocolate inside of it.

She handed it to him and he stared at it, a little unsure of how to eat it. "Do you just bite into it then?"

"Mhm. Like this." She held up her own and took a big bite. There were crumbs stuck around her mouth, glued there by melted marshmallow, and there was a small smear of chocolate at one corner of her mouth. She looked as if she had reverted to a child again.

"That looks really messy…"

She swallowed and grinned at him, "It's supposed to be! Come on, try it, try it!" He shrugged and took a bite-no one would tease him here if it made a bit of a mess.

It was surprisingly good. Actually, it was really good. Within moments he had finished it, and Sabrina was only half finished with hers. She laughed when she saw how much he liked it and handed him another one.

"Wanna know why they're called s'mores?"

"Why?" he said, taking a bite of his second one.

"'Cause you always want sa'more!" She giggled at her own joke, and her giggling made him laugh.

"You're a strange girl." He shook his head, smiling, as he took another bite, finishing the s'more.

"But you love me anyway!" She grinned, suddenly kissing his cheek. He turned scarlet, but when she pulled away he realized her interior motive.

She had gotten his cheek covered in a gooey, s'morey mess.

"You little!" He cried. He made a move to grab her, but she dodged, laughing proudly. He began to chase her around, and managed to grab her arm, pulling them both to the ground. He held her beneath him as he playfully scowled at her, "You did that on purpose!" he accused.

"Guilty as charged!" She gave him a grin. He kissed her, softly, and it was far to short, in her opinion. He rolled off her, laying down beside her, and she curled into his side, her head on his shoulder. They silently watched the stars for a while, listening to distance crickets and the quiet crackling of the fire.

"You know what?" he suddenly said.

"What?"

"If they're called s'mores because you always want s'more, then you're my s'more."

"Huh?"

He turned his head and rubbed his the tip of his nose against hers, "Because I can never get enough of you."


	24. Animal--Cat--Elias

Okay, the next seven one-shots will all have a similar theme. Basically, MC (Sabrina) screwed up a spell and gave animal-like characteristics to her buddy/boyfriend. Each guy will be a different animal.

* * *

Elias-Cat

She didn't know how she did it. She was practicing a spell with Elias watching, but it somehow bounced off the carbunkle and hit Elias, causing a big puff of light yellow smoke to form around him. She coughed and waved her hands in an attempt to clear the smoke. She heard Elias mutter a wind spell that dissipated the smoke. When it was gone, she saw an annoyed Elias glaring at her.

"Be more careful, Sabrina! What if that spell hurt someone?" He hissed. Hissed? She looked up slightly as gasped. He noticed, looking confused, "What? What are you staring at?" he demanded. She pointed at his head. He slowly reached a hand up and patted his head. His eyes widened.

On top of his head were a pair of soft, blond cat ears. Sabrina saw something flick behind him and walked over, turning him around. There was a matching tail. Then she grinned, petting his head, "I don't think I hurt someone, but for a screw up the result was sure cute…" He had leaned into her hand and made a sound that could be nothing but a purr, but his eyes had snapped open when he realized what he was doing, his face immediately flushing red.

He pushed her hand away, "St-stop that!"

Sabrina tilted her head, "Why? They're so soft!"

"I'm a man! You do not pet a man like a cat!" He yowled.

Sabrina only giggled and reached for his ears again, "But you're part cat right now. Kitties like to be petted!"

"I am not a 'kitty'!" He shied away in irritation. "Stop trying to pet me!" Sabrina tried and tried several times, but Elias kept dodging her with an unusual grace in his movements. He was very grateful they were in an empty field and not in a room, where she'd be able to corner him. Eventually she stopped, and went off and sat under a tree, sulking. Watching her, Elias rolled his eyes and went over to her, "Sabrina? I'm sorry for yelling at you." She turned away from him with a huff. He sighed, "Do you want to pet me?" his face was burning, but his expression resigned, his head drooping.

She turned around, all smiles and joy. She looked like a kid given a treat-she had been faking it to get what she wanted. When had she become so tricky?


	25. Animal--Fox--Luca

Luca-Fox

Luca and Sabrina coughed as they waved away a cloud of green smoke in the archives. Luca opened the window as wide as it could go to help filter out the smoke. "I wasn't that bad, was I?" Luca pouted, facing Sabrina as the last of the smoke cleared. Luca had decided to skip again today, and when Sabrina had stomped into the room where he was napping, she had pointed her wand, which had been clenched in her hand, at him and scolded him. At some point during the lecture, she had called him a fox, constantly slipping away from class and all, and a spell shot out of the wand, filling the room with smoke the color of Luca's hair.

She glared at him for a moment before freezing, "Uh...Luca…?"

"Uh...yes?" He mimicked.

"That magical burst may have done more than create a bunch of smoke…" She bit her lip.

"What do you mean? Did you turn me into a rabbit or something." He patted his chest, "I'm still human, as far as I can tell."

She didn't laugh at his joke. "Luca. Not a rabbit. Remember how I called you a fox…? Umm...well...you might want to feel the top of your head…"

Tilting his head, he reached a hand up and patted his head-there were fox ears, as green as his hair. Then he burst into laughter, "How? Just how?! You, Sabrina, are one of the great mysteries of the world!" He turned in circles, trying to look behind him, his ears flicking. He had a fluffy green tail tipped with white to match.

Sabrina giggled, "You look more like a dog chasing its tail…" She shut her eyes as she tried to stop laughing at him. He took advantage of this and quietly snuck behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and began spinning her around, making her shriek.

"Well! Let's see if you like it!" He shouted.

After a few turns he stumbled and they fell to the ground, him landing on his rump and her in his lap. They were laughing, just enjoying the moment. "If I promise to go to class tomorrow, will you refrain from completely transforming me into a fox?" he murmured in her ear.

"Perhaps." She 'hmph'ed and turned her head away. Luca pouted, his fox ears flattening. Then she burst into giggles, and he grinned cheekily.

"I shouldn't have asked. You love me too much to be so mean."

She flicked his forehead, sticking out her tongue, "Don't push it, fox boy."


	26. Animal--Mouse--Yukiya

Yukiya-Mouse

Yukiya rubbed one of the mouse ears on his head. How in heck Sabrina had done this, neither of them knew. One minute they were practicing spells in class and the next he'd been enveloped in blue smoke, with his girlfriend panicking and thinking she accidentally hurt him. Now, it was after classes and they had finished with the punishment work Sabrina's screw-up had earned her. They were walking down the path to the lake, and she was dragging her feet as she walked beside him, gloomy and _very_ apologetic. She'd apologized at least thirty times now for giving him the ear and tail of a mouse. It didn't matter to him-the professor said they'd disappear before the end of the day. They sat down by the edge of the lake, both in silence, Sabrina curled up and depressed.

He had to do something to cheer her up. He couldn't stand to see her like this. "Sabrina." She looked up at him. "Let me see your hand."

"Huh?"

"Let me see your hand." he repeated.

"Uh...o-okay…" she held out her hand.

He grasped it and brought it up to his head. "Feel." he said gently, "They're soft."

She stroked the mouse ears and he hummed at the sensation. Giggling, she continued to do so until they disappeared about half an hour later. She was all happy and cheerful again.

To be able to see her like this, that's all he ever needs.


	27. Animal--Lion--Klaus

Klaus-Lion

A roar rang through the wing of the school where two buddies were for magic training. As a dark purple smoke cleared, there was a tall, blond, and irritated man glaring at a small, brown-hair in pigtails girl who was sitting on the ground, rubbing her tail bone. Right behind her was a patch of ice.

Rewind a bit.

What had happened was Sabrina had accidentally created a patch of ice, slipping on it and falling down. As she fell, her subconscious sent out some sort of spell which hit Klaus and enveloped the two in a cloud of dark purple smoke.

"Be careful!" He scolded, reaching hand out to help her up. "I don't want you to get hurt." He held his hand there, bending over slightly. When she didn't take it, he gave her a look and realized that she was staring, wide-eyed at the space right above him. "What are you staring at this time?" He sighed. He glanced above and behind him. Nothing was there.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" She quickly said, shaking her head before taking his hand and pulling herself up. She nervously brushed herself off, and Klaus sighed again.

"I've told you how many times not to lie to me?" He gazed at her, expecting an answer.

"Umm, well, to be honest…" her voice faded and she mumbled something he couldn't decipher.

"Speak up. I can't hear you."

"That spell might've done more than created smoke...you've, umm...uh…"

"What? I've what?" he prompted.

"A tail and ears!" she cried, "I'm pretty sure it's a lion…"

He reached up and, indeed, there were fuzzy ears on the top of his head. He looked behind him and there was a long, golden-colored tail flicking back and forth lazily, the longer, darker section of hair at the end fluttering with the motion. "How you manage to do things like this still astounds me. You really need to learn to control this power of yours. How will you ever learn to control your time-traveling ability if you can't even control the animal-magic you're best at?" Looking at her downtrodden, apologetic face, he had a sudden urge to do something he shouldn't. And why is it he could smell vanilla with a tinge of cinnamon and strawberries? He knew that's what Sabrina smelled like, but unless he was up close to her, he normally wouldn't be able to smell it. What ever she had done to give him the ears and the tail must have sharpened his senses.

Whatever it was, that smell was driving him crazy like he couldn't believe.

And he lunged, knocking her to the ground with an "omph!" and as she was about to squeak a reply, he kissed her. She went still before a shiver traveled down her spine, which did incredible things to the way he was feeling. When he pulled back, the most smug smirk on his mouth, her face was flushed and they were both panting. Her wide eyes looked at him, mouth slightly open, as she struggled to find something to say. He decided to take pity on her and saved her from having to do so by kissing her again.

It was her fault for making the more animalistic part of him come out.


	28. Animal--Lemur--Serge

Serge-Lemur

"Master has tail! Master has ears!" Taffy cried upon seeing Serge after the pink smoke had cleared. Serge had been having his buddy try out some spells, and somehow ended up in this predicament.

"What are you talking about, Taffy?" Serge looked confused. "Of course I have ears!"

"Serge?" He turned to Sabrina, who was staring intently at him, "I don't think that's what he meant…"

"What did he mean?"

"That spell that caused the smoke seems to have given you a tail and matching ears...a lemur's, if I'm not mistaken…" Indeed, there were bright pink lemur ears peeking out of his hair, and a similarly pink tail coming from his tailbone.

Upon looking behind him and touching the top of his head, he looked delighted, "This is awesome! How'd you do it?" He had grabbed her hand and was bouncing up and down in place excitedly.

"I'm, uh, not sure. It just sorta happened…"

"I wonder if you could do it again? Will these go away? Or will they stay? I wouldn't mind either way, but I think this is a mystery that needs to be solved! Let's do this!" He was in full experiment mode, and was really hyper about it. As per usual. Only, he had the tail and ears, which were twitching excitedly. He turned around and snatched his bag off the ground, rifling through it and beginning to walk forward-the end of his tail wrapped around Sabrina's wrist and started to pull her with him like he normally did. Usually, though, it was his hand pulling her. Not a pink and white striped tail. The sight was so funny she couldn't help giggling. Whatever had happened, Serge wasn't even deterred by the sudden extras attached to him. He was so cute it was silly.


	29. Animal--Rabbit--Azusa

Azusa-Rabbit

Sabrina was getting more and more frustrated as she attempted to get the stupid spell she'd learned in class to work properly. Nothing was going right!

Azusa sighed from where he was sitting at their stump-watching her get so upset and irritated made him want to do something, but if he tried to help her at this point, she'd only snap at him to not bother her. But a few more seconds of watching her and he sighed. "Sabrina, calm down. Getting worked up won't help anything. Calm down and think of...bunnies, or something." Her shoulders slumped.

"You're right…" she took a deep breath and took her stance again, facing him, "How's this look?"

"As perfect as you can get it." he didn't really know if it was right or not, but it made her happy when he said that.

She inhaled deeply and gripped her wand. She said the spell and got the little fire to balance on the end of her wand. She dropped it in surprise, and a beam shot out of it when it hit the ground, hitting Azusa and surrounding him with a cloud of light grey smoke. "Azusa!" She cried, running forward. "Are you okay?" He coughed and waved the smoke away.

"Other than choking on smoke? I'm just dandy." He said sarcastically, standing up. "Thanks for that."

"Sorry!" She said, sullen. She looked up and her eyes widened. Then she squealed, making Azusa thoroughly confused.

"Ow! My ears!" He growled.

"Exactly! Your ears! Azusa, pat the top of your head!" She bounced up and down excitedly, "They're so cute!"

He gave her a questioning look and shook his head. Something moved. Something that wasn't his hair moved. He ran a hand through his hair and found that there was something sprouting out of the top of his head.

"You've got bunny ears!" There were indeed long, brown, floppy rabbit ears upon his head, one bent, the other straight.

He cautiously reached and felt his tailbone. There was something like a big cotton ball there. His girlfriend had made him part rabbit. He crossed his arms, "This had better not be permanent!" he snapped. She didn't even flinch. Instead, she walked up to him without a word, and got on top of the stump, now about as tall as him, he gave her a "what-the-heck-are-you-doing?" look. Her eyes were wide with curiosity as she reached over and ran three fingers over one of the ears. She giggled, "They're so soft! And they look so cute on you, too!"

He snatched her hand, pulling it away from his ear, "Keep it up and I might just attack you."

"Wh-what?!" Sabrina twitched unconsciously.

"It's spring. And do you know what spring is for rabbits?"

"Uh...the end of hibernation...?"

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Wrong. It's... _mating season_." His warm breath sent a shiver down her spine as she flushed, and when he suddenly nipped her ear she squeaked.

"Azusa! D-don't joke about something like that!" she cried.

"Who said I was joking?"


	30. Animal--Wolf--Joel

Joel-Wolf

Sabrina was on her back, face burning, staring up at her boyfriend who was pinning her to the ground. A wolf tail swished devilishly behind him as the sultry look in his eyes froze her in place. "You know, it's hard enough holding back for your sake without the added urges of a wolf." his voice was low and deep. The black ears on his head twitched and fluttered as he gave her a seductive, crooked smile.

A few minutes before, upon attempting a new spell, Sabrina had caused a cloud of orange smoke to envelop them in the fairy gardens. Upon its absence, it was revealed that Sabrina had caused Joel to sprout wolf ears and tail, and had given him some wolfish tendencies. How? Who knew. But now she was feeling a bit like a rabbit cornered by a wolf.

His greedy gaze raked across her face, taking in every detail. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly. So, so, so badly. The human part of him knew that was not good at this point. The wolf part didn't care. It wanted her. It wanted this beautiful, perfect being that was trapped by it.

And so he took her lips, kissing her roughly, deeply, in a way he'd never kissed her before. Upon pulling back, her face couldn't be more red, and he couldn't feel more satisfied. He shifted to where he was beside her, his arms tightly wrapped around her, snuggled into her side. Neither of them said a word. No words were needed.

And he actually fell asleep when she started stroking his ears...


	31. New Roommate--Klaus

New Roommate-Klaus

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR RIDICULOUS STUFFED ANIMALS!" Klaus roared, making the pink-haired man before him pout.

"Are you suuuurrrre~? I think that this one's perfect for you!" Serge Durandal held up the purple lion toy, clearly trying to convince Klaus that he wanted it.

Klaus clenched his fists and took a deep, angry breath. This idiot was infuriatingly obnoxious. He never shut up, _constantly_ jabbering on about random things, had filled his half the room with the most ridiculous, childish things, and it was constantly spilling over into his personal space, not to mention that strange animated teddy bear that seemed to be Serge's assistant/familiar thing that talked in the most annoying, improper grammar-filled voice and never shut up. Then there was the fact that Klaus had to ban experimentation from the room so Randy wouldn't damage any of _his_ personal belongings-not to mention, the brat got up at the crack of dawn!

Klaus tried to remember what life was like before this buffon crashed into it.

He'd had a double room to himself. His life was fairly peaceful and moderately quite (it was very quiet before he had a buddy, but he didn't mind her noise, as it wasn't that loud anyway). He could sleep in past sunrise. There wasn't plush toys scattered everywhere, or a talking, walking teddy bear thing. There wasn't someone constantly messing up his office-now the office the two had to _share_ -with his "experiments" and messy manner. Or sweets stashed everywhere in both his office and his wasn't some weirdo constantly trying to flirt with his oh-so-thankfully-oblivious girlfriend, who happened to be in the same class.

Klaus didn't like sharing. In fact, he quite _loathed_ it. And no matter how much he begged the headmaster-and yes, he had sucked up his pride and _begged_ -he couldn't seem to get rid of the oddball. And he was nearing the end of his already-limited patience.

There was a knock at the door, making the two break off their "conversation" and look at the door. Klaus sighed and went over, opening it as little as possible, and covering the gap with his body-it wouldn't do for anyone to see what his room had become. To his surprise, it was Sabrina, carrying a little covered tray.

"Hello!" she smiled, instantly making his temper recede. What this girl did to him, how much she affected him...it was unnatural, but worth it. So, so worth it. "I thought I'd stop by with some sweets I made this morning."

Behind him, he felt Serge pause and start to get excited. Another thing-Klaus hated him taking the sweets Sabrina made. Sure, she claimed she made them for both of them, but again, Klaus hated sharing. He hated sharing anything having to do with Sabrina most of all.

He quickly exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Just as it shut, there was a bulk that hit it with a thump and an "Ow!" Klaus knew it was now or never. He scooped a confused and startled Sabrina up and started running. He had to get away from that pink-haired monstrosity as fast as he could.

And so he carried Sabrina all the way to the far side of the lake before setting the bemused girl down. He wasn't even breathing heavy. "Klaus? What was that for?" she looked at him, eyes wide and curious. "It would've been just fine to stay there and eat…"

"No." he growled, sitting down and leaning against a tree, "No, we couldn't've. I cannot stand that man any longer. I _had_ to get away. He's driving me crazy!" Klaus put his head against the trunk and closed his eyes.

He heard a giggle as Sabrina sat next to him. Then he felt a set of small arms give him a sideways hug. Sabrina. He opened his eyes and glanced over, and saw she was smiling like a fool-like normal.

"Klaus, as much as I find this funny because it proves you too can get annoyed," Sabrina said, "I want to help you deal with it." She released him and turned to her tray, going to unwrap it, "Here, a cookie will help."

She froze as large arms snaked around her and she was pulled back into his lap. She felt his forehead against the back of her head, along with his warm breath, and blushed.

"The best way to help me is to stay right here with me.


	32. Makeup--Luca

Okay, this is an answer to hailstorm888's request for more Luca stories! This ended up being pretty long! Enjoy!

* * *

Background: Luca and Sabrina have grown up, graduated, and married. Sabrina works with animals as a tamer and a vet for the Ministry of Magic. Luca is a freelance artist.

* * *

Makeup-Luca

Sabrina was glad Luca wasn't home yet. Usually, she was home after he was, but today there was nothing to keep her late at work. She was to ashamed to face him right now.

She entered the large master bathroom (which Luca had designed and decorated, by the way, as he had done with the entire house) and closed the sliding door behind her. She set the fancy bag on the counter and began pulling things out of it. Foundation. Mascara. Eyeliner. You name it. She had rushed to the store right after work and bought a bunch of cosmetics. Why?

She was childish, as a few of the woman at work had pointed out. Well, more like whispered behind her back.

"Have you seen that girl's husband?" woman 1.

"Talk about a hottie!" woman 2.

"You have to wonder why he's with such a kid. Pigtails? Really? What is she, five?" woman 3.

"And she doesn't even wear makeup, like, at _all_! Has she no pride in her appearance?" woman 2.

"I doubt it-the way she dresses, it's like she's still twelve or something." woman 3.

"He could do _so_ much better than something like _her_." woman 1.

And so on. Sabrina had to struggle now to mope and cry. Instead, she had bought a bunch of cosmetics. Looking in the mirror, she realized how painfully right those woman were. They were only a few years older than she was, but she looked like a child compared to them.

So she was determined to learn how to wear makeup. She'd start with learning that, along with new hairstyles-should she cut it?-then she'd work on making her wardrobe more mature. After all, what if they were right?

Luca was so mature, and here she was, a kid next to him. His movements were lithe and graceful-she was a klutz. He laughed like an adult; she giggled like a six-year-old. He was tall and handsome: she hadn't grown since she was fifteen and she wasn't even pretty in the slightest. And now that she thinks of it, there had been a few people, to her inner horror, who'd asked if she was his little sister. Luca immediately had corrected them, much to their surprise, but, in reality, she was ashamed that the mistake was so easily made.

She was going to do anything in her power to fix that. As _soon_ as possible.

…. …. ….

Luca walked through the door, hands in his pockets, bag on his wrist. He was whistling, content with the present he'd gotten for Sabrina. He knew she'd love it. He loved it when he handed her something and her face lit up with joy. It was one of the most beautiful expressions she made, other than when he aroused her. But her happy face was probably his favorite. He hated it when she was depressed or sad, and it nearly killed him if it was because of him.

That's why he made sure to treat his special treasure right. If she ever left him...he didn't even want to think about something so horrible.

"Sabrinaaa~!" he called, "Are you hooome~?" He listened but didn't hear anything. She must still be at work, he thought. His little pumpkin was such a hard worker~

What was for dinner, he wondered? Among the many things he loved about Sabrina, her cooking was one of them. She was a phenomenal chef-be it her sweets or savory dishes. She'd only been getting better as they got older.

He decided to go and hide her present so he could give it to her later. He had this little hidden cabinet in their bathroom that he'd installed solely for the purpose of hiding her presents until the time was right. He was pretty proud of it.

Climbing the stairs, he heard a faint clatter. Was Sabrina actually home? It was possible that she had been up in their bedroom and hadn't heard him. If she was home, though...he quickly stashed the bag underneath a little table in the hallway. He hoped she wouldn't notice it before he could hide it in a better place.

Quietly opening the door, he silently crept into the room. She wasn't in there-the bathroom, perhaps? He heard another clatter and a small groan of frustration, along with the tap being turned on and splashing, like she was washing her face. It turned off. He smirked, padding silently over to the door and sliding it open. There was Sabrina, rubbing her face with a towel.

"Hello dear!" He said cheerily.

She shrieked and spun around tossing the towel at him in surprise. Easily, he caught it. This was normal when he intruded upon her in her. Usually, though, it was when she was getting out of the shower; it thrilled him to no end how flustered she still got about stuff like that. They'd been married for nearly five years and she still got embarrassed. It was the most adorable thing ever, and he hoped it never changed.

She was nervously backed up against the counter with the sink, her hands behind her like she was trying to hide something, her face red (whether because of her scrubbing it with a towel, or because she was flustered. He surmised it was probably a combination of both.), "Uh, Luca...hi! You're home early!"

He took a step forward, "Actually, this is normally about the time I get home. It's you who's early. So what's that you're hiding?" He gave her a playful smile as he approached her.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing!" She said, clearly flustered.

"I love how you're such a terrible liar." He grinned, eyes closed as he closed the distance. Grabbing her elbow, he pulled her towards him. She stumbled and a bunch of little things tumbled out of her hand. She gasped. Looking closer, he saw that they were cosmetic bottles. "What's this?"

"I...um...just sorta wanted to try this kind of stuff out, you know…"

His eyes narrowed as he noticed that something was off. Something was bugging her-she was avoiding his gaze. He gently gripped her chin, bringing her eyes to meet his. "Darling," he whispered, "Please tell me what's wrong. Something happened."

She tried to look away, but he wouldn't let her. Eventually she caved, "I heard some woman at work talking about something, and it made me realize how childish I am compared to you and I was so scared you actually didn't like me because of that and I thought that I had to do something so I decided that I had to do something and…"

She trailed off when she noticed that his face held one of the most serious expressions she'd ever seen him wear. He was rarely so serious in demeanor.

He gripped her wrist and stomped off, pulling her with him. He stopped in front of their bed and threw her on it, making her yelp as she landed, bouncing a few times.

In an instant, he was on her. Less than a second later he was kissing her more fiercely than he had done in a long time. Normally his kisses were agonizingly slow and deep, teasing her. Now, they were almost like he was proving a point.

He backed up, the serious look still dominating his expression, leaving her flushed, panting and feeling as if her lips were pulsing. He looked directly into her eyes, his startling green eyes boring into her and taking what little breath she had away. "You don't need to worry. I'm never leaving. You don't need to change. You don't need to worry about what other people say. Ever. In fact, I love every single thing about you, even if at times it a little annoying. Childish, mature, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I love you more than anything else I've ever had or done in my _entire_ life and that will _never_ change. _Ever_."

…. …. ….

The next day at work, he showed up with the present he'd bought for her (the most _adorable_ box of chocolates where each piece was in the shape of a different animal) along with a huge bouquet of flowers. The women who'd been talking about them the previous day were, let's just say...extremely shocked. Hehehe...


	33. Broken Reunion--Klaus

**This takes place after Klaus' routes bad ending. Klaus has worked in the Ministry of Magic for nearly six years after he graduated, and has located his lost love. In this, Sabrina never saw the article where Klaus revealed that he was going to find his love, and so believes that Klaus hates her for leaving without even saying goodbye (she's also only going to be three years instead of five years younger than him, for the purposes of this story). One mid-summer, on a leave from work, Klaus travels to the town of Reitz to reunite with his love from his school years, the woman he's still in love with even after not seeing her for over six years...**

* * *

Broken Reunion-Klaus

When Klaus Goldstein showed up at the doorstep, he had to smile at the little house. It was so _her_ -everything from the chubby unicorn carving hanging above the doorway, or the little white fence and pretty little garden of wildflowers and herbs, or even the smell of baking bread. From what he remembered of Sabrina, from those wonderful memories locked in his head, this house screamed _Sabrina_. It was perfect. He went up and knocked on the door, expecting a woman who looked like the grown up version of the one he loved.

What he didn't expect was a three cherubic little brown haired and eyed boy with a curious look to open the door. "Hello mis'ser! Do you got a sick animal, or a hurt one? 'Cause my mama will fix it right up!" He looked eagerly up at the tall blond man, his smile revealing dimples.

Had he gotten the wrong house? Or had Sabrina taken in a child off the streets? It was something she would do, having grown up alone as an orphan and understanding how it felt.

"Leo!" Called a feminine voice, one that sounded familiar, "How many times have I told you not to open the door?" The voice was getting closer, "Let mama open the door, okay?" A short woman with brown hair pulled back into a single ponytail with a pink ribbon and a clearly pregnant belly appeared at the door from somewhere in the house. "Hello, are you looking for the Reitz Veterinary Clinic? Be-" Looking up from the repentant three-year old, she gasped, "It couldn't be! Klaus Goldstein?"

It was Sabrina. Klaus' head spun. She had a three year old child and clearly there was another one on the way. Did that mean she..she was…

"Sabrina, darling, who is it?" A man with dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes appeared behind her. "Is it the man with that sick ferret?"

"Oh, John, this is Klaus Goldstein, my buddy from my time at the academy!" She turned back to Klaus with a smile, "It's wonderful to see you again, Klaus. This is my husband, John, and my son, Leo."

"Hello Mister!" Leo chirped.

"Oh, I remember you telling me about him!" The man-John-smiled at him, "Come in, come in, we were just about to have dinner-you should join us."

Under Sabrina's pestering-she was still as stubborn as he remembered-he joined them for dinner. He wished he hadn't. He wished he'd never come. And he'd never been more grateful for the fact that he was able to control the emotions on his face than he was now.

The man thanked Klaus for all he'd done for Sabrina, from the teaching he'd done-"Without Klaus' help, I probably never would've figured out how to control my magic!" Sabrina had laughed, bringing up a few of her worse bungled spells-to saving her life when she'd fought to save the unicorn. He wanted to hate this man, he really did. The loving looks he kept giving Sabrina and the boy each hit Klaus like a dart to the heart. This should be him, it should be him and his wife, with a son, enjoying dinner-and it hurt Klaus to think that it could never be him. But how can you hate someone like this man? Someone so kind, who kept making his wife and son laugh, who clearly loved them more than anything, who was so polite to his wife's almost-lover from school. Who knew and acted that nothing would stop him from taking care of his family. A man who made Sabrina so radiant, so happy.

No matter what he tried to think, he couldn't hate the man for that reason alone.

After dinner, he thanked them for the meal, and told them that he had to be going, as he just wanted to see how his old buddy was doing and his train would be coming soon. They thanked him again, and told him he could visit whenever, and Sabrina told him it was nice to see him again. He smiled the best he could and left. He went straight to the inn, checked out, and left.

He didn't have a train to catch. But he took the first one back to the capital city. He wanted to get as far away from the little house with its unicorn carving and white picket fence. From there, he didn't have a clue what he was going to do.

* * *

Please don't get upset! I've actually got a story I'm working on for this! I will not let the beloved Klaus suffer for long! He gets a happy ending! Eventually! Promise!


	34. Visitor--Joel

As soon as I manage to finish Vincent's Route, I'll see if I can write some for him!

Takes place when Sabrina is seven, and her parents are still alive. Since we never learn the name of her parent's, I've dubbed her mother Sofia, and her father Jacob.

* * *

Visitor-Joel

"Sabrina," her father called, "Come inside! We've got company!"

"Coming!" The soprano-high voice of the little seven-year-old girl reached into the main room from the open window.

Inside the room was Mr. and Mrs. Raven, as well as two visitors, a man and a pretty little girl who was shyly hiding behind him. Both visitors had jet black hair and very peculiar eyes, the left eye a clear electric blue, the right the color of honey.

From the door to the kitchen (which had a door to the backyard) appeared a little girl, short brunette hair tied into pigtails with dark pink ribbons that matched the cutesy pink and white dress she worse. Her reddish brown eyes were wide with curiosity and excitement, her cheeks flushed from her running around outside.

The other little girl, peeking out from behind her father, froze wide-eyed at the sight of the other girl. _She's so cute_ …

"Sabrina," her father said, "This is Mr. Crawford and his daughter, June. They're friends of your mother and I, and are traveling, but they'll be staying with us for a few months. June here is the same age as you."

"Hello Mr. Crawford! June!" Sabrina had this happy, cheerful, and carefree smile that made everyone around her happier.

"Hello, dear." Mr. Crawford smiled at the little girl. "She looks so much like you, Sofia. But she's got your dimples, Jacob."

Sabrina's parents beamed proudly. "She's our pride and joy!" Her mother exclaimed, "And unlike me, she's inherited my mother's magic."

"Really now?" Mr. Crawford said, "So she can…"

"Talk to animals, yes." Her father imputed. He turned to Sabrina, "Sabrina, why don't you go play with June?"

Sabrina lit up, "Yes! Yes!" She looked at June, "Do you want to see something _really_ cool?"

"Okay." The other girl said quietly, stepping out from behind her father, allowing Sabrina to fully see her for the first time. Her long, wavy black hair mostly held back with a yellow ribbon, but a few strands slipped out to frame her face. She was wearing a dark green dress with a yellow, green, and tan striped sash around her waist. She also wore a little tan cloak that was tied with a big yellow ribbon that matched the one in her hair. She had a shy smile and a fair complexion, unlike Sabrina's big grin and slightly sun-tanned skin.

"Wow!" Sabrina said, "You're really pretty!"

The three adults laughed at Sabrina's openness as June's cheeks colored slightly.

"What?" Sabrina looked confused, "She is!"

"What do you say, June?" Mr. Crawford prompted.

"Thank you." The girl said quietly.

"Welcome!" Sabrina chirped, rushing over and grabbing June's hand, "Come on!" And pulling her towards the door. "I found the most adorable bunny babies this morning and their momma said that I could play with them this afternoon! I'm sure she'll let you play too if I ask her!"

Mr. Crawford looked at Sofia as their children went out the door, "She reminds me strongly of you."

"Truer words were never spoken." Laughed Jacob.


	35. The Sun--Azusa

The Sun-Azusa

He froze as he felt a weight against his shoulder and turned to see that Sabrina had nodded off. He relaxed and shifted so his arm was around her. She curled up against him in her sleep, snuggling into his side.

He couldn't help but watch her. She was lovely, though completely exhausted. It'd been a long night. Their only child had been up half the night throwing up, which meant they were up half the night with him. Eventually, Tsukasa had stopped and fallen asleep. Azusa had carried him to his bed and went downstairs. He'd been sitting on the couch, calming the panic inside that had been there the entire time his precious son had been sick. Sabrina had come down and sat with him, not saying a word, not needing to. Her presence alone had done wonders for him.

Now, as she slept, snuggled up against him, he smiled, falling in love with her all over again. It seemed that everything she did caused him to adore her even more. He was far deeper in love with her than he'd ever been in that darkness that had once all but consumed him. Now, he was completely consumed with his love for her, and for their son. Thanks to her, that darkness seemed like a bad dream from long ago.

He stroked the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. She murmured something in her sleep, smiling. He loved the way she always did that. It was adorable. She was adorable.

What he had ever done to deserve someone as perfect as her still baffled him. But if she loved him, he wasn't about to question that. He had promised himself, long, long, ago, that he'd never do anything to cause her pain, ever. He'd kept that promise to, and did everything in his power to make her happy. She was the sun, the center of his life, the light and warmth. He never wanted to lose that.


	36. Bunnies--Joel

This is almost like a flashforward to the ending of Visitor.

* * *

Bunnies-Joel

"Joel! Come on come on come on!" Joel had to work a little to keep up with her pulling him along through the south forest. She was super excited about something or another.

"Slow down, Sabrina. I'm sure whatever it is that's got you so hyped up won't be gone by the time we get there." Joel sighed, or, as well as someone could sigh when they were practically running.

Sabrina slowed down, "We're almost there!" She led him to a little clearing, and over to a corner of it, one that had a rather large lump in the ground. "Mrs. Rabbit! Are you here?" She sat in front of it.

Out of a hole on the other side of the mound came a brown doe rabbit. Hopping over to the girl, she made a sound. Sabrina started chatting with the rabbit while Joel looked. At one point, Sabrina motioned to him. After a while the rabbit nodded and hopped back over to the hole, making a squeaking noise. Soon after, six little bundles of fur popped out. The mother rabbit squeaked again and the furballs curiously made their way over to Sabrina. She held out her hand, palm up, and spoke gently to them. Soon, one by one, they all decided they liked her and began playing with her. A few minutes later, she motioned to him, "Come on Joel! Come sit with me-they're wondering who you are."

"This is my boyfriend, or, my mate, as you guys'd think of him as. He's really nice."

He somewhat hesitantly sat next to her. She scooped up one of the calmer kits and held it out to him, "This one's named Jim-jim."

He took the baby from her hand and cradled it gently in one of his own, petting it gently with one finger. Jim-jim leaned into it. Then, seeing Jim-jim, the other five bunnies crowded Joel, wanting thier turn.

Sabrina giggled, "It's just like the day we met! Remember how I'd found bunnies that day too? They all loved you!"

Joel smiled, "I didn't think you remembered that."

She poked his cheek, sticking out her tongue, "All my memories came back, remember?"


	37. Treat--Azusa

Treat-Azusa

"Azusa! Azusa!" Sabrina ran up to him late Saturday morning, full of energy from who knows where, with a basket on one arm.

"Calm down. What are you, a child?" Azusa sighed.

"Maybe." Sabrina grinned at him and he couldn't help but smile ever-so-slightly back. "I've got a special treat for you, but you'll have to wait until after lunch!"

"Then why tell me about it now?"

"Because I wanted to make you wait, and if you don't know you're waiting, it's no fun for me!" She gave him a cheeky smile and he rolled his eyes.

"You spend too much time with me, if you're starting to act like that." He sighed.

"To bad." She replied, "You're stuck with me!"

"Whatever." He grabbed her hand, "Let's go." He led his girlfriend to their special place, the clearing with the stump. Once there, she immediately let go of his hand and pulled a blanket out of her basket, spreading it on the ground before pulling wrapped food out of the basket and placing it on top of the blanket. He watched as she laid out what had to be the most elaborate picnic he'd ever seen. Just how much time had she put into this?

"Ready!" She plopped herself down on the clear end and patted the spot next to her, "Join me?"

…. …. ….

Later, after the midday meal was done and Sabrina had cleaned up everything into a pile, she turned to the basket, "Time for dessert!"

Azusa groaned inwardly. As much as he adored her, she loved to eat impossibly sugary things that made his teeth ache and his stomach churn, and those were the kind of desserts she usually made. He looked over and saw her pull out two cupcakes, chocolate from the looks of them, one with a red frosting, one with a white frosting. He gave her an "are-you-kidding-me?" Look and she just smiled, "This cupcake is different. You'll have to trust me and try it!" She held out the red-frosted cupcake to him, trying to tempt him into eating it. He sighed-he knew from experience that she wouldn't stop until he at least tried it. So, he took it from her and peeled off the wrapper, taking a bite.

And froze. This was no super sweet sugary creation. This was faintly bitter and sour. It was _really_ good.

She grinned at his creation, "I know how much you don't like sweet things, so I thought I'd experiment. It's a dark chocolate cupcake with raspberry buttercream frosting. My cupcake's also dark chocolate, but I've got white chocolate vanilla frosting."

"It's good." He said, taking another bite. She giggled and started her own. Soon, both had finished. She was smiling happily, proud of her success. He noticed she had some frosting at the corner of her mouth and leaned over, licking it off.

She squeaked, "A-azusa?!"

"You had some frosting on the corner of your mouth." He smirked, "You know, I think that sweets not all that bad if it's tempered with some Sabrina." He grabbed her wrist and pulled the red-faced girl into his lap. He kissed her before she could manage another word.


	38. No Longer Alone--Serge

No Longer Alone-Serge

"Gah! Not again!" Serge cried. This was the twenty-third failure of his current experiment, and he was starting to get frustrated. He plopped down into a nearby chair and ran his hands through his hair. Taffy, who'd gotten bored, had gone off a while ago to play with Sabrina, so Serge was by himself. Klaus was also gone this weekend, visiting family. Serge had the prefect's office to himself. He didn't like it.

He hated to admit it, but he hated being by himself.

For the first few years after the accident, he'd been by himself. Sure, he saw and talked to other people, but he was always aloof and isolated. Alone. After about three years, he got desperate for companionship and had haphazardly animated Taffy, the stuffed animal his grandmother had made him when he was a little kid. It took a month or so, but he ended up with his faithful familiar, who brought a ray of light into his life.

Then he'd returned to the academy just over a year ago, and met Sabrina. She'd been like the sun after what seemed an eternal night. Her unfailingly good natured, and acceptance of him, despite his past failures and mistakes, had saved him from a hole which he couldn't get out of by himself.

Because of her, he was no longer alone.

There was a knock on the door, and a moment later Sabrina popped her head in. "Serge? Are you in here?"

Sabrina yelped in surprise as she was suddenly drawn into the warm, strong arms of her boyfriend. He hugged her close, not saying a word as he buried his face in her hair inhaling deeply. Without a second thought, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back.

Who knows how long the hug lasted. He let her go, beaming, "Sabrina! Come get some dinner with me!"

"Sure thing." She returned his grin and gripped his hand, "I had actually come here to ask you that."


	39. Whedin--Yukiya

hailstorm888 wanted to know what Yukiya's little sisters, especially Rosa, in the "Return to Home Part 2" were planning. It was actually something I was originally going to have as my ending for that particular one shot, but I decided to cut out at the time, because it was already so long and I liked the way I ended it. But now I'm going to reveal what Yukiya's sisters were up to-this takes place the next morning. Enjoy! (Note: if you're lost, go reread Return to Home :)

* * *

"Whehdin"-Yukiya

The next morning Sabrina was kidnapped. By Ange and Cyrene, I mean.

A half-asleep Yukiya, with bedhead and a confused look on his face, starred as Sabrina was suddenly pulled out of the room by a far-too-awake-for-the-crack-of-dawn Cyrene. Ange, who was in the doorway, grinned and said, "Don't worry we'll be returning her later! Good morning and good bye, Yuki!"

Sabrina stumbled along as she was practically dragged out of the house by...Cyrene. This one was Cyrene. "Um, where are you taking me, might I ask?"

"You'll see." Ange appeared by her side, taking her other hand, "It'll be fun, trust me. Fletcher is on his way over to take care of Yukiya. Rosa worked _everything_ out." She giggled.

"Huh?" Sabrina asked, "Worked out what?"

"You'll see!" Cyrene chirped.

…. …. ….

Yukiya pulled at the bowtie someone had tied around his neck. He didn't really remember who did it, but he was really confused. It was about an hour past noon, and he was standing blindfolded somewhere-he guess it was the living room. He'd been confined to his own room while people made a racket downstairs. His mother had brought him lunch, and as soon as he was done he was attacked by Fletcher, Nico, and Nico's friend Taylor. They had blindfolded him and made him change his clothes into what suspiciously felt like Sunday-best type of wear. Then, they had led him down the stairs and to where he was currently standing.

"Don't worry, mate, it'll all make sense soon." Fletcher had said, then leaned in closer, "But afterwa'ds, if ya wanta blame som'ne, it was lil' Rosa who put this a' t'gether." He laughed and went off somewhere, "Stay put!"

So, confused, Yukiya stayed put. Then he heard more people enter the room, and none of them were talking about what was going on-he heard his family, Ange's family, some boys who must have been Nico's friends, and a few others. Apparently everyone knew he had good hearing and refused to give him any clues as to what the heck was going on.

"Okey-dokey e'rybody!" Cried Rosa, who, from what he could tell, was right in front of him "E'rythin's ready!"

Someone removed Yukiya's blindfold-Fletcher, he saw-and he looked around. There were a bunch of people sitting in chairs someone had set up in rows, with an aisle in the center. He was indeed wearing nicer clothes. He looked at Rosa and saw that, for some reason, she was wearing what seemed to be Nico's old, somewhat smaller, Sunday best, which was still way to big for little Rosa-and a mustache. There was a big, fake, bushy black mustache on Rosa's face, for whatever reason. She was grinning like Christmas came early, and looked very proud of herself.

"She's play-acting as the local priest." Whispered Fletcher. Huh? "Look behind you."

He looked and froze. There was Sabrina, blindfolded, in a pretty cream and pink colored dress , with her hair braided up into what seemed to be a crown-type thing. Ange, who stood behind her, removed the blindfold and quickly darted up to stand opposite Fletcher; revealing that Sabrina had some makeup upon her features. She was beautiful, if not baffled. His mind when blank and only filled with thoughts of her.

"S'prise!" Rosa giggled, "It'sa pra'tice whehdin!" Yukiya blinked and realized that most of the audience was trying not to laugh at the mustached little girl and her cuteness. Sabrina, though, couldn't help but giggle a little.

"If the person will 'scort the bride!" Called Rosa. Nico appeared at her side, whispering something in her ear and making her giggle again as he took her by the arm and began leading her towards Yukiya as Yukiya's other three sisters started singing something that sounded like the wedding march (Cyrene being the loudest by far).

"Dun dun dun _dun_ , dun dun dun _dun_!" Sabrina had to purse her lips together to stifle any further laughs-this was too cute, it really was.

Once she was up by Yukiya, Nico went to stand by Fletcher and Rosa waved her hand at her sisters, cutting them off. Then she began a speech, "Mawrage ish what brings ush togezer today*!" She made it through something like a marriage speech thing (with some help from Ange once Rosa said more than one "umm..."), and then declared, "You may kissh ze bride!" She giggled and balled up her fists in front of her, watching the couple anxiously, look of pure excitement. It was all Sabrina could do not to giggle. Rosa was too cute!

Yukiya, rare smile on his face, shrugged and took Sabrina in his arms, planting a firm kiss on her lips, much to everyone's surprise. They'd expected Yukiya to peck her on the lips, not this. Everyone cheered (or, in the case of certain little girls, squealed) as Yukiya came up a little later, leaving a breathless, flushed, and smiling Sabrina.


	40. There Was A Reason--Luca

Okay, this is kind of a sequel to "Hooky," the first Luca one-shot.

* * *

There Was a Reason-Luca

Luca inhaled. The warmth curled up in his arms smelled like candied apples. He loved the way Sabrina smelled. His internal clock told him that classes had been over for about half an hour, but he didn't want to wake her. He opened his eyes and smiled softly. The hand that had been playing with his hair as he fell asleep had slid down to rest on his chest, next to her face. She looked adorable when she was sleeping. He once teased her and said she looked like a little child when she slept, but that wasn't entirely true. She actually looked timeless, in the way that a fairy might. Youthful and timeless at the same time.

When she woke up, he'd tell her why he was so tired. There was a reason. There was. He'd been up almost all night working on it for her. He'd been inspired, and felt as if he stopped, he'd lose that inspiration. So he didn't stop.

He raised his hand and ran it through her long, soft hair. A month or so ago she mentioned getting it cut, just a little, but he'd talked her out of it. She looked beautiful the way she was-she always had. Sure, a little childish, but it promised of an exquisite beauty to come.

She made a humming noise as she shifted, waking up. She tried to stretch and then realized she couldn't, cracking open her eyes, "Luca?"

"Yes, love?"

She blinked a few times then rubbed her eyes with one hand, "We missed classes, didn't we?"

"You bet."

"Great…" she sighed, "Now I'm going to have to get the notes from Elias again."

"Eh, you'll be fine. You always are. Despite what you like to think, you're smart."

She blushed and looked down, "Luca…"

He cradled her face in his hand, tilting it up, "Yes?"

"That's so sweet of you to say, even if it's not entirely accurate." She smiled shyly, "Now, are you going to tell me the reason why you didn't sleep last night? Was it the nightmares?" Most of the time when Luca couldn't sleep, it was because of nightmares where he was trapped in a small, dark space and unable to get out.

"Not this time. This time it was you that kept me up." He kissed her forehead.

"Me?" She tilted her head.

"Yes you. Come see you."

"Huh?" She squeaked as Luca slid sideways and stood up, keeping her in his arms. "L-luca! P-put me d-down!"

"Nope. Too much work."

"Isn't it more work to carry me like this?!"

"No, because I'm just walking. To put you down would require to bend over, and to move my arms, and to straighten back up-that's a good deal like work. It's easier just to keep you this way-besides, you weigh practically nothing, and if it weren't for the fact that you always seem to be eating, I'd worry that you were starving yourself." He replied nonchalantly. Sabrina was silent, unsure of what to say. That didn't mean her face wasn't as red as can be. Luca chuckled as she looked at her hands, twisting them somewhat nervously.

He carried her to the deepest part of the archives, where he'd hidden his masterpiece. Then he set her down, much to the relief of her poor heart. She noticed something rectangular leaning against the wall covered in a sheet that had long-dried paint splatters covering it. "What's this?"

"You." he replied, carefully pulling away the sheet. Beneath was a painting on a canvas, one that made Sabrina gasp. It was her, a hand cupping her face through bars as she smiled back. It was when Luca had been in the detention center for that night and she refused to leave him there.

"Luca..." she whispered, tearing up, "It's beautiful…"

Luca grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it, "It was the moment you made me realize I was no longer alone."


	41. Meeting The Eldest--Elias

Okay, this is something I had the idea for a while ago, but never got written. Here it is! And, as always, if anyone wants to request something, feel free!

* * *

Meeting the Eldest-Elias

Sabrina had been at the Goldstein house for nearly a week. She'd finally met his parents, and, much to her relief, they both liked her-his mother was especially excited, as her baby had such an "adorable girlfriend!" (Needless to say (though I'll say it anyway), Mrs. Goldstein liked to dote on Elias, her "baby boy" (much to Elias' embarrassment), and now she got to dote on Sabrina too). Mr. Walter Goldstein was kind, if not a little distant. Elias had told her he was kind enough, but a little aloof, and, according to Elias, he liked her.

She'd also met Eliane, the fiancee of the eldest Goldstein son, Percival. Eliane was like Mrs. Goldstein, and got excited at the prospect of having such a "darling sister!", as she was an only child. Klaus thought the way the woman treated Sabrina was the funniest thing, though he was secretly glad that his mother's affections were moved to his brother's girlfriend and away from himself-he was a man, for goodness sake, and didn't needed to be mollycoddled!

But now, the eldest Goldstein son was about to come home from a trip he'd had to take for work, and Sabrina was anxious about meeting him.

"What if he's like Klaus?" She confided in Elias, "I don't think I could handle another Klaus…"

Elias had only responded with a laugh and the reassurance that, "He's nothing like Klaus, so don't fret."

And now, the eldest was in the house. Elias had come to the room she was given to sleep in, and was talking to her. A servant knocked on the door and told them "Master Percival has returned home, if you wish to greet him, Young Master Elias, Miss Sabrina."

Elias nodded and waved the servant off, "Thank you." Turning to Sabrina, he held out his hand, "Ready? And don't worry, Percy's probably the nicest of anyone in this family, my mother"-he flinched inwardly, remembering the way his mother liked to treat him, that is to say, in a way that is far too embarrassing for a man to be treated by his mother in front of his girlfriend-"excluded. He's a bit like Yukiya, to be honest, though Percy talks and smiles more."

Sabrina smiled, mentally preparing herself the best she could, "Best get it over with, then." She replied, taking his hand.

He smiled back and led her to one of the several sitting rooms. Coming from inside was talk and laughter, presumably from the rest of Elias' family. He went inside, her right behind him (literally, she was almost hiding behind him), "Hello, Percy. How was your trip?"

"Hello, Eli! It was...interesting, to say the least. You wouldn't believe how fussy some of those ambassadors can be." The joking in his tone was evident, and several people in the room laughed. "Now, who's the lass behind you? Is it this girlfriend you've mentioned?"

"Yes." Elias said confidently, "This is Sabrina, my girlfriend." He sounded so sure and proud it made his brothers smile and share a look, and read each other's thoughts (in a way).

' _Aww, lookit! Lil' Eli's all grown up!_ ' (Percival)

' _Quite so._ ' (Klaus)

Elias moved to the side, revealing the now-shy Sabrina, "H-hello!" She squeaked.

Klaus smirked into his teacup. This would be amusing.

"Ah, Eli, how did such a bookworm like you snag such a cutie?" Percy teased, making both Elias and Sabrina's faces flame.

"Percy, darling, don't tease the poor couple _too_ much-they're one of those cute bashful pairs!" Eliane giggles.

" _Oooh_ , they're one of _those_ couples!" Percy laughed. The said couple flushed more.

"P-percy! Will you quit it!" Elias demanded.

"Elias," Sabrina slumped, "You said he wasn't like Klaus...this seems pretty Klaus-like to me…"

This caused everyone to laugh, Sabrina and Elias joining in a little later than everyone else.

"Ever think of who Klaus got his sense of humor from?" Percy chuckled, "I'd say Klaus is more Percyish than my being Klausish." This renewed everyone's laughter, and this time, Sabrina's was more from relief.


	42. Salvaged Reunion--Klaus

Here's the promised Happy Ending for Klaus! This is the sequel of "Broken Reunion." Enjoy!

* * *

Salvaged Reunion-Klaus

He dropped his suitcase back at his apartment and decided to go out, with the hope of finding something to distract him from the sharp shards of his shattered heart that jabbing the inside of his chest painfully. He didn't want to think about Sabrina. Or her husband. Or her son.

He heard loud music coming from the higher-class bar he was about to walk by. He'd never been all that fond of alcohol, only drinking a little bit at the formal parties his family threw. But it had never been so tempting as it was now. He threw sense to the wind and walked inside. A notice on the door said it was Karaoke Night. Walking right up to the bar, he took a seat and flagged one of the bartenders, ordering a glass of something fancy. Why not? He had money to burn, and it's not like he lived extravagantly.

He heard a woman speak into her wand, using some sort of minor amplification spell. "Okay, y'all. The song I've chosen to sing is called 'This Little Girl'. Enjoy it." He turned as she began to sing. Her voice wasn't anything spectacular, but it wasn't bad either. And she had a lot of feeling in her words. He watched as she sang, not noticing when the bartender set a glass next to him. The girl on stage was perhaps his age, if not slightly younger. She was wearing a fancy party dress with an offset neckline that hung off of one shoulder with three-quarters sleeves, black, knee-length, and form fitting, showing off the curves of a fit woman. The color made her auburn hair look more red, and the contrary-yet-playful green eyes pop. He felt something akin to nostalgia listening to her voice, like he'd known her at some point. Hmm. It was probably the bit of alcohol coursing through him.

She gave a dramatic bow and left the stage. She met his eyes and smiled before heading to a different seat at the bar, immediately ordering a drink and then scribbling something on her napkin. Maybe she had sorrows of her own to drown. Two woman, clearly her friends, joined her, making her laugh at something one said. Or maybe not. Perhaps she was just out with her friends. It would've been nice if someone else was hurting too, thought Klaus, turning back to his drink.

He finished his glass and the bartender set another one down by him.

"I didn't order another drink." Klaus said with a sigh. Too much alcohol was bad, he knew.

"It's from the girl in the black dress down there." Was the response as he set a napkin next to the drink, then heading off to someone's summons. It had something written on it. Something was familiar about that handwriting, that messy yet somehow fancy scrawl.

' _So, Emperor, when are you going to recognize me? -TL_ ' It said. Huh? Had this girl gone to school with him or something? That's what his schoolwide nickname was, Emperor. But most of everybody feared him, and wouldn't have done something like phrase that so casually. Even Sabrina had been scared of him, at first. There he goes again. Thinking of the woman he can never have.

He tried to think of who might that girl be, what girls he knew with the initials 'TL'. He thought she had seemed familiar, like someone you'd pass all the time at work and never speak to. TL. Tl…

"What's taking you so long, Emperor? Usually your memory is nothing short of absolute perfection." The voice sounded amused, and he looked up to see the girl slide into the seat next to his. "It's only been about eleven years, give or take a few months." She propped her head on one fist, "Though I suppose I look way different than I did then, though I must say you don't look much different. Same annoying haircut."

It clicked, "Terra Lyon." Klaus said, "Who would've thought I'd see you here."

"No one would." She gave him a teasing smile, "It just happened."

"I see your fondness for wording things like a lawyer still hasn't changed." Klaus looked her over, "Though you most definitely don't look like a stick anymore." It was true-at fifteen, she was flat chested, short, with a pixie cut and no makeup. Now, she had hair that went a few inches below her shoulders, generous womanly curves, and light, but perfectly applied makeup.

"Nope. I grew up." She in turn looked him over, "And so did you, you're no longer a girlish boy with a bad haircut-you're a man with a shoddy haircut. Seriously, can't you just cut it to be all the same length?" She reached out and tugged on of his bangs. She did that all that time back in school.

Terra was one of the girls from his first year at the academy at age ten. That was the youngest kids were accepted into the academy, and normally the ones accepted that early were the ones who had considerable power or talents, but not quite such special abilities as to make it into the super special class, Vir Ingeniosus. The classes, for the most part, were separated by age, and there were always more in the older classes than in the younger classes. For the first year Klaus was at the school, there were four kids in the class: him, Randy March, Serge Durandal, and Terra Lyon. Back then, she was impossibly annoying, though, looking back, he realized that she was just messing with him most of the time. He just got over-irritated with her to the point where Randy would always have to calm him down. As they got older, more kids joined the class, but the three boys who were the original classmates were always a bit apart. Terra, on the other hand, got along with just about everyone, though she never forgot the other three originals. By the time they were all fourteen, Klaus had admitted, to himself at the very least, that she was one of his few friends, along with Rangy and Serge. But when they were midway through their fifth year, at fifteen, Terra, who was studying to be a healer, got an opportunity to travel around with a famous, yet strict and contrary, professional healer wizardess. She was a bit reluctant to accept and leave her friends, but eventually Serge and Randy convinced her to go. She left before Midwinter break that year, to study for the next four years under the traveling healer. A few months after that was when Randy was killed in the incident with Serge. He hadn't heard from or seen Terra since she left, until now.

"Why would I take away your fun, seeing as you enjoy nagging me about it so much?" Klaus replied, trying to act something like he was normally.

"Aww, you're such a cute tsundere!" She cooed, teasing him.

"Huh?"

"It's a Hinomotoan term for someone who seems to be stiff, standoffish, and curt, but is really a nice person on the inside. It fits you quite perfectly, might I say." She laughed. Terra was never really much of a giggler. Sabrina giggled all the time. With Terra, it was either you laughed outright or you didn't. "You know, when I first began my job at the academy, I was surprised you weren't working there. What happened to your dream of professor?"

"Wait, you work at the academy?" Klaus said, surprised. "You teach? Somehow, that's kind of difficult to imagine."

She stuck out her tongue before smiling again, "Don't I know it. I substitute some, and have one class/club thing I teach-it's an elective type class for the older students, where we learn about fun little magics and cultures from all over the world, which is fun since I've traveled to just about every country when I was apprenticed to Miss Rosethorn. But other than that I'm the resident healer and the student councilor. And one of the best things about my job is that I get the summers off, which is the reason why I'm here." She said, and something like pain flashed through her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by curiosity, "Back to my question, what happened to you being the professor? You're not really the type to give up on something like that-you loved teaching others. I saw it often enough with your little brother...Elias, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Elias is the younger brother. I'm actually employed at the Misuse of Magic office in the Ministry of Magic." He tried to change the topic, but Terra insisted to know why he'd given up on his dream.

"Klaus, now you're being obvious. Quit trying to change the subject, please. Something happened, I can see it in your eyes. I'm not the councilor for nothing. You can talk to me, you know. It may have been a long time since we've seen each other, but I'm still your friend and I'm willing to listen and see if I can help. In my honest experience, being able to talk about something, to be able to unburden yourself, is oftentimes the best thing you can do." The Terra that Klaus had known never looked so earnest and serious as she did now. Terra was all laughs and teases and jokes.

But maybe she was right. Besides, how would any of his problems affect her?

Just as he was about to speak, Terra's two friends came over. She smiled and told them that they could leave if they wanted-she was going to stay and catch up with an old friend. After quickly waving the now giggling girls away-they whispered not so quietly for her to _enjoy_ herself with her _talk_ with her old _friend_. She rolled her eyes and gave them a deadpan look, sending the, scurrying away, still giggly. Then she turned back and gave him a look that said he had her full attention. Crap. There was no getting out of it now, was there? Terra's stubbornness hadn't changed, which was the understatement of the year.

So he sighed and told his tale, starting from the beginning. His meeting Sabrina, the entire ordeal with her trial, his falling in love with her, her not making it into the school, and leaving without saying anything to him. He'd given up his dream of being a professor because he couldn't even teach his buddy enough to get her into the school, and went to the job in the ministry that they'd been offering him repeatedly for months instead-but he was still in love with Sabrina. He told Terra about that afternoon, how earlier he'd found out where Sabrina currently lived, and how when he showed up at the doorstep today, it was opened by her son. He recounted the entire afternoon. "When I got back to my apartment, I decided that I didn't want to stay there, so I left. I walked around and came across this place and decided I'd like a drink. You know the rest."

She had an understanding look on her face, "Indeed I do. I also know what it feels like to have your heart shattered. Heck, mine seems to be mostly scar tissue and stitches by this point." The hint of bitterness that slipped into her tone make him do a retake. When he'd known her, she'd never sounded genuinely bitter, and her home life wasn't what one would call pleasant. But when she next spoke, it was gone, like it never existed, "I've found that an animal helps-my puppy-dog is better than any stupid boyfriend. He just dotes and adores without the drama."

Klaus' expression hardened, and Terra winced. The woman whom he'd loved, Sabrina, was a tamer. "Oh, sorry. For you though, try a miniature garden-I actually know a shop that sells miniature tea leave bushes. You still have that tea obsession, don't you?" He nodded. He had at least two cups a day, usually more. "Awesome. I'll be sure to introduce you then-they'll give you a discount if they know you're a friend of mine. I saved their little girl from this really bad fever a year or so back. Trust me, having something like that to do helps."

But that little bitterness earlier made him wonder. "You know, I bared myself to you. Perhaps you should explain your own tales." He folded his arms, giving her a raised eyebrow. "You yourself said it helps. You wouldn't want to be a hypocrite, would you?"

She laughed and said something she'd said to him many times before, "You're turning my words against me. You always do that-can't you find your own words to use?" He blinked, not breaking eye contact. He saw her waver, then slump as she cracked.

"I've had a total of seven boyfriends since the age of twenty. Each and every one cheated on me. All I broke up with." She said emotionlessly, looking into the bottom of her half-empty glass. "At first, I blamed it all on them. They were feckless, cheating jerks who didn't deserve my affection. Then it just kept happening, and I had to wonder if it had something to do with me. Was I doing something wrong? Was I too focused on healing to focus on being a proper girlfriend? Did I have to much of a temper or something? Did I not look womanly enough? What was I doing to drive all these men I thought I loved away? What was I doing that made them feel like they had to find joy with another woman?" She laughed, sounding empty, "And after today, I'm giving up. I'd rather heal others and do something good than keep causing myself pain and sorrow that distracts me from being able to do so." And with one, quick, experienced movement, she downed the rest of her glass.

"Today? What happened today?" Klaus said, sounding concerned.

She barked a laugh, "Ha, the _funniest_ thing, today was. I'd gotten to my now ex-boyfriend's apartment about an hour earlier than I normally do so, because I'd had a notion that I wanted to make a fancy dinner. Only to find him in _bed_ with _another woman_." Her giggles-this was the first time he'd ever heard Terra giggle, and it was unnerving-sounded slightly crazed, like she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. That scared him even more. If Klaus was a master at hiding his emotions and retaining a blank face, Terra was a master at smiling and looking happy and carefree even when she was suffering inside. When her parents had fought over a break, or her father had bruised her with a hit on a weekend visit home, she'd always smile and shrug, saying, "Eh, what is is, and what can be is what matters. Now, what'd you guys do this weekend?" He never remembered seeing her so pained. So...vulnerable. She was her own unique brand of stubborn toughness. It hurt him, seeing her like this. Of all people, Terra deserved her luck the least. She'd pretty much devoted her life to helping other people, only to have so much pain in her own. Once, when they were fourteen, a few months before she left, Randy mentioned that it might be her way of coping with her pain, to be able to ease others'.

She smiled at him, her emotions under control and her expression not betraying her in the slightest, "But it's alright. I've got lots of friends who care about me and make my life pretty awesome. Heck, the two who were with me didn't even hesitate on bringing me some place where I could forget for a bit and feel better-and I got to meet with you again, Klaus. It's nice seeing one of the old gang. Speaking of the four orginals, I did see Serge a few months ago. He was a visiting teacher at the academy, taking a short break from researching. He's a researcher. And it was from him I heard about Randy." Her expression went sad, but then it brightened, "But Serge is actually almost able to cure the petrification-he somehow got a little bit of a unicorn's horn and mandragora root, and found a town that had a way to cure petrification a problem, because they apparently had a basilisk terrorizing them a few generations back and had help from some wizard. Serge's nearly perfected the formula. It should bring Randy back!" Her face had lit up. "His parents are so excited. The one flaw in this plan is that Randy will be exactly how he was when he was petrified, meaning he'll still be fifteen. It'll be weird, especially for him, but I think it'll be worth it. I'm pretty sure his parents'll have him attend the academy when he gets better-how weird will it be to have Randy as my student? Because I'm going to be sure that he gets plenty of checkups, because of his strange case. I do not want him relapsing or having panic attacks or something." Her smile faltered, "And Klaus, I'm sorry that you had to be alone after that incident, I really am."

This made him choke on the sip of his drink. He coughed a few times, "Huh?"

"After the petrification, you and Serge both blamed Serge. Serge left to try and find the cure, and you hated him for that blame you placed on him. But you were alone. Sure, you had your family, especially Elias, but you were separated from the three of your closest friends-and don't deny it, because we all saw through you-and were alone. I'm sorry. I should've written when I could've." Suddenly, she leaned over and gave Klaus a hug, making him freeze, "It's an awful feeling, loneliness. I felt it keenly when I first left, before I figured out Rosethorn especially. And I'm so sorry you had to suffer through it for so long." Klaus hesitated before returning the hug.

If he was being honest, it felt nice.

"It's not your fault, not your fault at all, Terra. You were busy saving lives. There's no way you could've known, no way you could of done anything." He made his tone somewhat lighter, "And weren't the one always telling us not to fret over what we couldn't change?"

She pulled back and thumped his arm, "I've also said not to use my words against me, Oh Mighty Emperor." She laughed for real this time, "Man, you used to hate it when I called you that! How'd you feel when the entire school started to call you that?"

"I ignored it. It was mostly when it was used by you that it irritated me." Klaus laughed in return, feeling a ray of something pleasant stab through his heart, "Randy would tease me and say it's because I had a crush on you. Looking back, he was probably right."

Her eyes widened and her head tilted, "Seriously? You had a crush on _me_ , the little annoying stick of a girl who you made most believe was the thorn in your side?"

"Yes. I did admit to myself, back then, that I admired you. Sure, I will agree that you were a stick-girl and you were irritating,"-she stuck her tongue out at him, making him snort a laugh-"but you were also so strong. You went through everything with a smile, and you didn't have all that great of a life. You had every reason to be sad, depressed, and bitter about it-no one would've blamed you. But you weren't. You were always so happy and positive and forever laughing at the smallest of things. You possessed a strength that I could only dream of having. Even now, you're a lot stronger. You've had the worst things happen to you in relationships over and over, and here I am, a complete mess because the girl I fell in love with, within a week several years ago, who apparently never returned my feelings, making this love unrequited. I'd only known her for two weeks before she left. I'm torn up. But you, you take pain in stride. It's incredible."

She had a grateful look on her face, and tears gathering in her eyes, "Klaus...that's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say, even if it's a half-lie." She held up a finger, stopping his protest, "It is. You're strong, too. You suffered in silence, the loneliness, for years. First, after Randy was petrified, then when Sabrina left. You're your own kind of tough, and don't you forget it." She smiled at him, ruffling his hair, then pouting as he stayed still, "That used to annoy you too. You have grown up, haven't you? All those little irritations don't even bother you anymore!" She whined, sounding a bit like a kid.

He laughed, shaking his head, "I was Serge's roommate for a year and a half after the whole unicorn spring incident. I built up a tolerance to the little things." He shuddered, "I only wish he'd stopped offering my stuffed animals. Why in heck did a nineteen year old man have so. Many. Freaking. Stuffed. Animals? Don't even get me started on the countless stashed of sweets-he ate more sweets than Elias, for crying in a bucket!"

She began laughing harder than she had all night, having to hold her stomach as she rocked back and forth, "Funniest thing is, I think that he eats more as time goes on! And that's my saying, you thief!"

This brought him into laughing. To be able to laugh this hard-he hadn't laughed this hard since before Terra had originally left. It was like all the pain he'd felt had been numbed by a combination of alcohol and laughter. He felt lighter than he had in years, and it was amazing.

A new singer went up to the podium, and Terra's laughs lessened, "Here," she grabbed his hand, "come dance with me!" She pulled him onto the floor. Klaus had rarely ever done anything other than formal dances-thinking back on it, the few times he did something else, it was with Terra. She laughed at his attempts to follow her movements and squealed as she quickly spun around. They danced for a few songs, just enjoying themselves.

During one upbeat song, he spun her out, and as she spun back towards him, he pulled her in and kissed her before he realized what he was doing, rousing cheers from onlookers. Then, with a start, he pulled back wide-eyed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

He couldn't tell if the flush on her cheeks was from alcohol, dancing, or the sudden attack. Then she smiled, "Don't be." and kissed him, causing more cheers to sound from the crowd.


	43. Adult Time--Vincent

Okay, I finished Vincent's route today and decided to claim the position of first Vincent story on the site! Yay me!

* * *

Oriental Wizardess: You were exactly right about the song. I like the nightcore version too! And I'm really sorry, but I'm personally not a supporter of Lulias stories, since my personal values are against homosexuality. I have no problem with other people practicing it, but I won't be writing it. Sorry! Perhaps eventually I'll do a friendship one-shot with Luca and Elias, but I don't know.

* * *

Okay, this literally is what happens from the last bit of the happy ending of Vincent's route and a little after, so it might not make all that much sense unless you've finished it.

* * *

"Adult Time"-Vincent

"Aww, Vincent...!" Sabrina gushed, staring at the simple silver promise ring now shining on her left ring finger. She was so happy that she couldn't help but throw her arms around him. "Thank you so much!"

"...Anything for you." He smiled at her, holding her tightly. Not to be outdone, Sabrina held him just as tightly. They eventually pulled apart, gazing at each other from the closest of distances. "I love you." He declared.

"I love you too." She responded, grinning. He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. When he pulled back, that jaunty smile he was always wearing was back.

"Heh...I don't think I can send you home at this rate." He murmured.

"Huh?" Sabrina blinked, then was pulled back into his arms. "W-wait, Vincent?!"

"And now…" he whispered into her ear, causing her heart to pound madly. "...for adult time."

Sabrina gasped as he leaned in and kissed her in a completely different manner than before, in a manner that could in no way could be mistaken for gentle. Her knees started to wobble, and when they gave out, he supported her, backing her back onto the table. Her head was spinning from the intensity of this love he was pouring into her. She could've never dreamed of something like this.

There was a bang as the door flew open. "Oh Vincent~!" Anna called. The two lovers froze, and both looked over at her, one glaring and the other mortified. Anna giggled and rubbed the back of her head, "Oops...did I interrupt something? Sorry, sorry. Anyway, Vincent, Paladin needs to talk to you about anything that might lead to that thief." Anna was grinning at the picture before her, amused as can be.

Vincent sighed, "Duty calls." He gave Sabrina a quick kiss and let her go, "I'm sorry, but it seems that I'll have to have the intruder take you back to the dorm."

Sabrina giggled, feeling a bit lightheaded. "Sure thing." Vincent smiled at her and left the room, giving Anna one last irritated glare as he brushed past her.

When he was gone, Anna piped up from where she was leaning in the doorway, "What did I say about prodding him to bring down his attempting to act like an adult?"

"W-what do you mean, n-nothing was happening…" Sabrina protested weakly.

"Those kisses were _so_ not PG-13." She teased the younger girl.

"Please don't…" Sabrina groaned into her hands, much to Anna's giggling amusement.


	44. Lost Chance--Vincent

Luciana Ayers is responsible for this! She sent me a pm with the request! Thanks! Now, as a simple reminder, if anyone has an idea, you can always send it it through review or pm! Thanks everyone for all the awesome support! It takes place during the end of Day 7 and beginning of Day 8 of Vincent's route.

* * *

Lost Chance-Vincent

"I...I...I love you, Vincent!" Sabrina blurted, then she threw her hands over her mouth, like she couldn't believe what she'd said.

"Sabrina…" Vincent stepped toward her quietly, reaching out to her.

"Vincent…?"

But, as usual, he put her hand on top of her head, then laughed awkwardly, "No need to tease me!"

"I'm not teasing you! I…" Sabrina tried vainly.

"...Sabrina. I...I've picked up on your feelings, but...I'm sorry. I can't give you an answer." Vincent tried his best to smile, but he knew it was only fake, "You don't want a guy like me. There's got to be someone better out there for you."

"..." She froze as his hand slowly left her head. All Vincent wanted to do was hold her as he saw the pain enter her face, saw the tears begin to well up in her eyes. But he couldn't. He couldn't.

Then she burst into tears and ran out of the classroom.

"Sabrina!" Vincent cried in vain, then sighed as a dart of pain shot through his own heart, "...Blew it, huh…" He slowly left the classroom, not sure of what to do.

He found himself outside of the nearby courtyard, and heard crying. He quickly hid behind a pillar, leaning weakly against it. He hadn't meant to follow her. But he guessed this was punishment for his doings. There she was, the girl he loved, crying her heart out because he couldn't let himself fall in love. It was to dangerous for him to do that. What if he let himself be in love, then got killed like his father did? He couldn't let what happened to his mother happen to another girl he loved. He couldn't.

Vincent saw another person enter the courtyard. "Sabrina…" It was that Joel boy, the one who purposely made it to where he could walk to school each morning with Sabrina. Vincent clearly saw that Joel was just as much in love with Sabrina as he himself was. And it near killed him.

"Joel…" Sabrina scrubbed at her face with her sleeve.

"Were you crying…" he asked, sounding worried.

"...N-no! There was just...something in my eye…" Vincent cringed. She was trying to be so strong. And she had to because of him.

"...Was it him?" Joel suddenly said, sounding irritated.

' _It was me, it was my fault_ …" Vincent thought as another pang struck his heart.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Joel growled, "...!" Then he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, "I...I would never make you cry…" ' _No, you probably wouldn't._ ' Thought Vincent, ' _Unlike me, who'd do nothing but._ '

"Joel…" Sabrina's voice was thick with tears.

Joel pulled away, "...I'm sorry." He sighed, "I'll walk you to your dorm." He took her hand and pulled her up, and started walking.

Vincent smiled sadly, "He'll make her happy, something I could never do."

…. …. ….

The next morning Vincent made very sure that none of the pain showed in his face. IT wouldn't do to act anything other than normal. He had a job to do yet, and had to keep Sabrina from it as much as he could. He was walking down the hall and spotted Sabrina, heading towards her naturally, not even thinking about it. She froze when she noticed him.

"Oh, Sabrina! Good morning." He forced his voice to sound cheerful and carefree.

He didn't miss the pain that flashed in her eyes before she repeated the greeting. Vincent forced a smile and refused to show any sign of stopping as he passed her.

"W-wait!" she cried as he passed her.

He paused turning around, "Hmm? Something up?"

"Er...I…"

He sighed, "...Sorry, but like I said yesterday, I can't be with you. Things are different now."

The pain on her face shattered his broken heart even further, and the tears that welled up in her eyes made him want to cry. "...Come on." he pleaded, patting her gently on the head, "Don't make such a sad face...I'm counting on you."

"...Vincent."

Vincent saw Joel come up behind her and grabbed her hand, "Sabrina."

"Huh?" She looked behind her, "Joel…!"

Joel said nothing as he tugged at her arm and gave Vincent an icy, unforgiving glare. Joel wouldn't forgive him for making Sabrina cry, and he knew that all too well. Then he said simply, "We're leaving." He began to pull her away.

"Huh? W-wait!" She tried to stay in place, but was losing that battle.

"...That's how it should be." Vincent whispered, smiling softly. A smile that no one could tell was fake. She couldn't tell, for her eyes grew watery again.

Joel tugged again and she followed him. Vincent watched sadly for a moment, then turned around and took his leave, his face emotionless as stone. Emotions of that sort had no place in his line of work.

…. …. ….

The next day, it was impossible for him to miss Sabrina and Joel. Joel was with her every minute he could be, talking to her, holding her hand, cheering her up. As the days went on, Vincent heard the two had started dating. They were a happy couple, but Vincent couldn't miss the occasional sad glance she gave him, or the awkwardness whenever her and him were together. But overall, he could tell she was happy with Joel. Joel treated her like his precious queen, she was his world. And Vincent was happy because _she_ was happy.

Or, that's what he kept trying to tell himself.


	45. Silly Memories--Klaus

This was a request from ImFroshTheExceed! Thanks for requesting! Ah, and Frosh, there's a few one-shots in jambajunkies "Handful of Sweets" that are derived from a similar idea, if you want to go check it out.

This takes place after the very first oneshot I posted, Sweet Memories. I'm actually going to be using an idea I got from my friend SuccintHeart269 that she mentioned before I actually posted it. Thanks girl! Oh, and since Sabrina is sorta taken by Elias in Sweet Memories, I'll be borrowing my oc Selene from my Elemental Wizardess story-but this'll have absolutely nothing to do with Elemental, and Selene might be a bit OOC for her character. Honestly, I'm just to lazy to create another oc to use just this once.

* * *

Silly Memories-Klaus

When Selene and Klaus went to pick up Elise and Kay from their aunt and uncle's home, they found out that the two had been hearing stories from their aforementioned aunt and uncle. Elise begged her mother to tell her some about her and dad.

So, when they were home, Selene decided it would be fun to share. Therefore, they were now all sitting at the dinner table, eating and storytelling.

"I think I'll start with…" Selene 'hmm'd, thinking.

"How about the fact that you couldn't follow directions well enough to wait at the train station?" Klaus said, sighing and rolling his eyes, then turning to his children, "Your mother just went straight to the school instead of waiting. I was _supposed_ to pick her up from the station. I spent half an hour looking before I had to track her using the magic from her letter. She nearly had disturbed the Scale of Judgement before I stopped her."

"At first, I thought he was intimidating, when he grabbed my hand and said 'Don't touch that, bunnyhead.' Of course, I just sassed him." Selene snickers, elbowing her husband.

"Bunnyhead?" Kay asked, confused.

"At the time, your mother wore her hair in two high pigtails, and I thought she looked like a rabbit." Klaus explained, "It was childish in my mind. What sort of teenaged girl wears her hair like that?"

"I did." Selene sniffs, "You were jealous, don't even deny it. Besides, your haircut was weirder!" She then went on to tell their twins about the different things that had happened with their parents. She told them about them getting locked in the greenhouse for the night, the unicorn spring incident (the end of which caused Elise and Selene to share a look, Selene's a what-could've-been-done? sort of look, and Elise's one of withheld giggles), the play… "Believe it or not, but your father put Uncle Elias under a sleeping spell at the midway intermission, and performed in his place for the last half of the show-and no one knew the difference. And afterwards, Poor Uncle Eli was teased near to death by his meanie of a big brother,"-he sticks her tongue out at said brother playfully-"because he had Elias believing that it was _him_ that kissed me at the end, when it was really your dad. Poor Eli nearly had a heart attack and died, he was so scared that one day Klaus would stop teasing him and murder him for it...until I told him the truth a few weeks later, much to Dad's dismay." she shook her head, "No matter how much he denies it, kids, your father has issues."

"Yeah, issues with his sharp-tongued wife." Klaus retorts.

"I'm just one of your _many_ issues, dearest." Selene croons, making their two children giggle.

Then she suddenly stood up and darted off before he could catch her. He sighed.

"Well, she'll be back eventually." His daughter giggled, and Klaus smiled at her, "Believe it or not, you two, your mother was more sassy back then than she is now. She was also more hyper. How that much energy fit in such a small girl is still a mystery."

"How small was she?" Kay inquired.

"Well," Klaus began, "she's grown a little since then, but she only would've come up to here," He drags a finger over his arm, halfway between his elbow and shoulder, "She only comes to my shoulder now. She's always been short, your mother."

"Found it!" Their mother cried, running back into the room, "I _knew_ I had it somewhere!" In her hands was an envelope, stuffed with something. "Pic-a-turrres!" She coos.

She rifles through the many pictures and pulls out a few, then goes and stands behind the twins, to lean over and show them. "This is your father when he first held the two of you-did you know that he had to be removed from the building while I was in labor? He can handle blood and medical suchlike, but this freaked him out so bad Uncle Percy had to literally drag him away, he was so panicked. Afterwards, _I_ found it ridiculously funny. Him, not so much." She laughs, "Ooo! And this is from the wedding reception!" In that one, Klaus had Selene tipped back and their faces were only inches away, and both were smiling, and looked thrilled, "It was post-haircut-he go his hair fixed as my wedding present! I couldn't have asked for a better one! Except maybe this ring, of course." She wiggled the fingers on her left hand, the golden band on the fourth finger glinting, then used the hand to reveal another picture, " _This_ is one of the Halloween's back at the academy-the second one."

On the other side of the table, Klaus froze, turning pale. That was the year Selene convinced him to dress up in the costume complimentary to her tigress costume-and that one particular picture he was sure he burned and threw out years ago. That costume and makeup was embarrassing, and he only suffered through it because Selene made him.

He shot up out of his seat, "Don't you dare show them that picture!" He growled.

"Aww, but you were adorable in your lion costume! Plus," she smirked, "it's little late for that."

He darted towards the other side of the table, but Selene, sensing his actions, ran away into the depths of the house, cackling, "You'll never get rid of it! NEVER!"

"SELENE! Bring it here!" their father shouted, chasing after his wife.

They heard the steps pounding through the house, and then heard their mother shout the spell she used to put stuff in her extra-dimensional storage space that only she could access. Following that was their father's agonized groan and their mother's triumphant laughter, which was cut short by a shriek, which in turn was followed by mad howling, meaning that she was being put through the tickle torture their father was so good at.

The twins looked at each other.

"Our parents are strange." Elise said, shaking her head, "But you know, I like it."

"I agree." Kay responded, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two both started laughing.


	46. Familiar Fiasco--Elias

Wow...I haven't posted a one shot in _forever_...sorry about that...I've gotten really wrapped up in my other Wizardess story, Elemental Wizardess (Heart), and have been making some serious progress with that and two other spin-off stories for it. Hopefully this and the other two one-shots I'm posting today somewhat make up for it. Again, I'm so, so, sorry. Hopefully I'll be able to come up with a few more since I've got time this summer. Requests are always welcome, as well, so feel free to share any ideas you might have. :)

* * *

Familiar Fiasco-Elias

For the first time since gaining a familiar, Elias had decided to try the spell his brother so effortlessly used whenever he decided he needed to use his blue owl (which Sabrina had dubbed Bonzai, and much to the irritation of Klaus, the owl now refused to answer to anything else but the name his little brother's girlfriend had given it) for something.

Elias' familiar was a young white cat named Snow. Yukiya, actually, had found the kitten when it was a few weeks old, shivering and miserable in the rain inside of a soggy box-in an alleyway in the town near the school. Feeling sorry for it, Yukiya brought it back to the dorm. But, since students are not allowed to have more than one familiar (with the exception of the tamer types), Yukiya couldn't keep it. Instead of just tossing it out, Elias decided it couldn't hurt to take the kitten in-after all, cats mostly took care of themselves. Thus, he gained a familiar.

And now, after a year of having the creature, Elias decided to try the spell that transferred the consciousness of the master into the familiar. Klaus did it all the time, easily, even though it was a fairly high-level spell. And Elias managed to do it, and was currently in Snow's body.

Only, he had neglected to realize that he had no clue how to return to his own form, which was lying on his bed, looking like it was peacefully sleeping. He was stuck inside of Snow. And he wasn't the one controlling the movements. Snow was.

How could he have forgotten that cats were strange, special creatures that couldn't be controlled and were very strange in how they operated? Just last week Sabrina had told him she could only get Snow to talk back to her around half the time, and sometimes commented that Snow was just as bad as Wolfy. They apparently had their own unique magic.

Speaking of Sabrina, he was pretty sure that's where Snow was headed, seeing as she had gracefully hopped up onto the balcony from the tree she had climbed. The sliding glass door that opened to the balcony outside of Sabrina's room, a door which was left partially open to let in the cool night breeze.

Snow slipped inside, where Sabrina and her roommate, Amelia, were talking.

"Oh, you're so lucky Sabrina! I wish I had such a sweet boyfriend!" the orange haired girl practically squealed. "And, you two are, like, the cutest couple ever! You guys are pretty much the poster couple for adorable!"

"Aw, Amelia!" Sabrina giggled, "You almost have a boyfriend. Has that boy in your class worked up the courage to ask you out yet?"

"Oh," She sighed, "He's cute, and _really_ nice, and I wouldn't mind dating him...but unless he can actually manage to ask me, it'll never happen! Anyway, how'd Elias like the cupcakes you made? I know I loved the one you gave me!"

"He really seemed to like them." Sabrina smiled, "I love seeing his face light up whenever I make a new thing for him to try. It's the most endearing expression…"

Elias was sure that if he were in his own form, he'd be blushing like mad...did he really look like that whenever she made something new? Gah…! So embarrassing!

And it was at that moment Snow decided she'd jump up on the bed.

"Oh! Snow! Hello there!" Sabrina exclaimed, scooping the kitten up and holding her up to her face. Snow purred as Elias wanted to crawl in a corner and curl up and die from embarrassment. He felt so small, and Snow was shamelessly lapping up the attention. Sabrina giggled and settles Snow in her lap, petting her-and Elias couldn't help but notice how _nice_ it felt-as she continued talking to Amelia. "I'm so lucky...never would I have ever thought, when I first arrived at the academy, that I would have such fortune, to be in love with someone as special as Elias, and to have him love me back…" Sabrina's smile turned dreamy, "After being alone for so long, it's, it was hard to fathom, and I couldn't ever wish for more, but he keeps surprising me with more and…" she sighed, a happy, content sighed. Snow purred louder.

Amelia sighed as well, "Well, if anyone deserves such happiness, it's you, girl. Enjoy it!"

"I most certainly will." Sabrina replied.

Amelia looked at the clock on the wall, "Aw...it's almost lights out. We should probably be getting to bed."

"Yeah," Sabrina reluctantly agreed. She picked up Snow again and looked her in the eyes-Elias felt like he was too-and kissed her on the nose. Elias would've certainly been blushing if he was human. "Give that to Elias, will you, Snow?" Snow purred as she was set down, prancing to the window.

Upon returning to Elias' dorm room, Elias noticed that Yukiya was in his own bed, asleep.

Snow blinked, and when they opened their eyes, Elias once again saw in color instead of the black and white of cat-sight. He bolted up and patted himself before falling back into his bed in relief. He was himself again. He closed his eyes and inhaled, then felt a light weight jump onto his chest and lick his nose with a rough tongue. He sat up sharply and Snow tumbled off his chest. He gave Snow a look, "You purposely made it to where I couldn't go back, didn't you?"

If cats could smirk, Snow was definitely doing so.

* * *

Okay, according to the wiki page for Elias (and Yukiya), the official Wizardess facebook page said, at one point, the Yukiya and Elias keep a kitten named Snow in their room. Just letting you know that I didn't actually make Snow up, though I'm not really sure if Snow is male or female. I just made her a her.


	47. A Day with Dad--Klaus

Okay, this takes place in the same universe as "Sweet Memories" and "Silly Memories"-only, this takes place a bit further in the future. And, again, Selene is the character I'm using in place of my usual OC because of the nature of the two "Memories" fics. The only thing that is really alike between this Selene and the main character OC from my Elemental fic is that they have the same name. Otherwise, they're pretty much entirely different. Oh, and I've given this Selene the time-magic abilities MC had in Klaus' route. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Incapable-Klaus

Klaus had the next few days off, and he had surprised his wife, with the help of her best friend, with a spa trip. She was a little reluctant to leave, "Dear, you deserve some rest and relaxation." He told her, "Don't worry-I can take care of the kids."

Yes, Selene and Klaus had five children. The oldest, Klaus Jr. (aka Kay), age 14, Elyse, his twin sister, as well as the triplets: two rowdy twin boys, Leonardo (aka Leo) and Tobias (aka Toby), and their fraternal triplet sister, Evangeline (aka Eva), all aged 5. Kay looked much like his father and uncles did when they were younger, while Ellie was the spitting image of her mother. The triplets, on the other hand, were almost the reverse. Leo and Toby had all the features of their mother, but with their father's violet eyes. Elyse had the blonde imperialism of her father, only with the honey brown eyes of her mother.

Kay and Elyse were at the academy, having opted to stay there for the weekend. The triplets, however, were too young to attend, and were therefore still at home.

Klaus and Toby waved goodbye Selene/Mommy as she and her best friend went off to the spa. Toby was the only one awake. Toby was always up with the sun, just like his mother. The other two took after their father and didn't get up until much later.

"So what're we gonna do, daddy?" Said Toby eagerly.

"We're going to make breakfast, that's what. What do you think we should make?" Klaus asked his son.

"Uh…" Toby scrunched up his face, clearly thinking hard. "Pancakes! Pancakes!"

So they went to the kitchen.

Forty minutes later.

The kitchen was a mess. Flour, batter, and other ingredients were splattered everywhere. But there was a pile or around twenty decent pancakes. Toby himself was as messy as the kitchen, and so was his father. Toby thought it was hilarious.

But there was a plate stacked high with decent-looking pancakes. Klaus pulled out his wand, "I'm going to cheat a little. Don't tell your mother." His son promised not to. Selene was a big advocate of doing things yourself-without magic-when possible. Meaning cleaning, cooking, and the like. She thought it was wasteful to use magic like that. With a few waves of the wand, the kitchen was cleaned up.

"Woah!" Toby clapped happily, "Do more! Do more!"

Klaus shook his head, "Not right now, bud. Let's wake up your brother and sister."

"Okay! I'll get Leo!" He ran off and jumped on the bed he shared with his brother (Kay, Toby, and Leo all shared a room), "Leo! Leo! Wake up! Dad made pancakes!"

"Hmuh...?" Leo looked at his twin through bleary eyes. He sat up and rubbed them, then yawed, " _Dad_ made pancakes? Dad?"

"Uhuh!" Toby said eagerly, "It's breakfast time! Come on! Get up!" Toby darted off, going back to the kitchen as Leo pulled himself from the bed, stumbling across the floor after him.

Klaus walked in with Eva (who shared a room with her older sister) on his hip, still half-asleep and docile. He set her in her chair as Toby came running back into the room, followed by a half-awake Leo. Klaus pulled out some plates and gave them each some pancakes. All three drenched them in syrup. Like their parents, they all had remarkable sweet tooths. All three took a bite.

"Hmm." Toby chewed thoughtfully, "Not bad, Dad." he giggled at his rhyme. "Mommy's are better, but these are pretty good, too." His siblings nodded in agreement. Klaus just sighed.

After breakfast, he had to wrangle a squirming Leo into his clothes-Leo liked running around with as few clothes as possible-and convince Eva that wearing pjs all day wasn't an okay thing to do. Toby also had to be located (he had hidden himself in his closet) and made to change.

It was barely nine thirty and he was already getting tired.

Then came the task of entertaining two troublemakers and their sister. The twins seemed to think it'd be fun to scatter their toys all over the house, and then outside in addition to that. It seemed that as soon as Klaus picked them up, there were more behind them. Why did these children have so many _toys_? Eventually, he got the two of them to stop playing with toys and to go outside and play on the playset in the backyard. But by that time Eva was tugging on Klaus' sleeve and begging him to play tea party. So Klaus sat in a tiny purple chair and drank pretend tea and ate pretend cakes with his youngest child and her stuffed animals.

Up until there was a boom sound outside.

Klaus rushed to the backyard to find his sons covered in an inconceivable amount of mud. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I guess it's bathtime."

Then came the task of catching the two and throwing them in the tub, which was a trial in itself. And when the two were cleaned, he had to catch them _again_ as they ran through the house hollering and completely naked. When he finally got them dressed and the muddy clothes in the washer (he had to change his own as well), he found that Eva had gotten into one of his tea tins, attempting to make actual tea for her party. Thankfully, it wasn't one of the super expensive ones. At this point, Klaus had to keep reminding himself not to yell at the triplets-Selene had said that was one of the worst things he can do.

By the time things calmed down, it was far past lunch and around three o'clock.

Klaus threw his hands in the air, "Why don't we go out to eat?" The three either cheered (Leo and Toby) or squealed gleefully (Eva). Klaus was in no hurry to repeat what had occurred making breakfast-especially now that all three of the five-year-olds were awake.

After a few more minor mishaps, Klaus got the four of them to a local diner. His wife knew the owner. His wife seemed to know a lot of people. The owners wife looked pleased to see what she called her "three favorite munchkins" and called back the orders of the three without even needing to ask. She asked Klaus his and called it back, then smiled and said their food would be ready soon. Klaus watched Leo and Eva color on a child's menu while Toby played some some sort of peg jumping game on a triangular board. Klaus hoped he could make it through the day.

The kids ate without making too much of a mess, thankfully, aside from Eva accidentally knocking over her lemonade at one point. He thanked the server and paid, then carted his kids back home. The seemed to be losing some of their what had seemed to be limitless energy.

Ah, yes. They still had naptimes. Oh thank goodness.

After conceding to read them a story first, Klaus sat on the couch with a picture book. The triplets climbed up with him, Eva on his lap and the twins sitting on either side of him. He read the book, inwardly cringing at the constant rhyming.

…. …. ….

"Today was perfect. It was wonderful. Thanks for taking me, Amelia." Selene said, opening the car door.

"No prob, girl. You needed it. I've only got the one little, you've got those troublesome triplets. It was fun." Amelia laughed, "Well, I'll see you at the neighborhood get-together next week."

"See you later." Selene shut the door and watched as Amelia backed out and drove off. Then she headed towards the front door. She slid her key in and unlocked it. It was just after eight, and dark outside. It was getting darker earlier nowadays. There were several lights on in the house. She hoped Klaus had put the triplets in bed, for bedtime was past. She hung up her coat and set her purse on the floor below it. She wondered where Klaus was…

Aha. She stifled a giggle as she was three littles and one bigger form on the couch. The twins were curled up in their father's sides, and Eva was in his lap. All three were sleeping peacefully. And Klaus...he was out like the dead. Overall, it was a cute scene that she couldn't help but snap a picture of. This was one for the scrapbooks. She went over and kissed each child on the head and tucked a few blankets around them. Klaus' eyes fluttered, and he moaned something that sounded like "No more mud…" Selene smiled and pecked him on the lips. She's have to ask him what that meant tomorrow.


	48. Blind Date--Elias

This is from a request made by Renata MM. Thanks so much! As for the rest of y'all, feel free to submit a request as well!

* * *

This takes place a few years after Sabrina, and Elias, graduate from the academy. Klaus and Sabrina are happily together, and the two have decided to send Elias on a blind date. Why? Because he's pretty mopey because his last girlfriend broke up with him. He's even gone so far to dye his hair and become a brunette-he claimed blond hair was a happy color and so he shouldn't be wearing it. (while the brown hair did look good on him, Sabrina though he's trying to change for all the wrong reasons). Oh, and he's staying with Sabrina and Klaus while on summer break from the university he attends.

* * *

Blind Date-Elias

"Would you please tell me why you've had me dress up?" Elias deadpanned as he looked in the mirror at his brother's reflection behind his own.

Klaus shrugged, "Sabrina."

"Oh come on…"

"You know how she gets."

"That's why I sighed 'come on'."

"Well," Klaus informed his brother, "you're not going to be able to get out of it, so just go with it. Humor her. Please. Otherwise, I won't be able to stop her when she sicks Chubbs on you. Believe or not, that pesky wing rabbit can headbutt like nobody's business."

Elias shook his head. He did believe it. That wing rabbit was _not_ the lightest rabbit in the meadow, not by a long shot. "Fine. But that doesn't mean I _won't_ get her back later."

Klaus smirked. Elias seemed to underestimate his brother's fiancee. Sabrina was a force to be reckoned with these days-particularly since her and her fiance had adopted a couple young orphans about a year ago. She had settled into a mother's role far more easily than many woman. Nothing made it past Mama Sabrina, the kids would testify.

And so, about half an hour later, Elias found himself sitting alone at a table meant for two in a nice resturant. The lights were dim in what he assumed was supposed to be a romantic way. Elias had never understood what was so romantic about not being able to properly see your date.

He waited a few minutes then saw a woman approach the table. She had masses of long, wavy caramel hair with matching eyes, and was wearing a pretty black dress that ended just above the knees and was just tight enough to show off a _very_ womanly figure-and had on three inch black wedges. "Hello. Are you Elias?"

Elias was caught a bit off guard, but stood up. "Ah, yes, I am."

The woman smiled-why did she look so familiar? "I'm Amelia. My best friend decided to send me on a blind date, and so here I am."

Aha. That's who she was. Despite this being the best friend, and former roommate, of his brother's soul mate, Elias had never actually spoken to her or seen her more than a handful of times when they were back at the academy.

"Yes, my soon-to-be sister-in-law seems to be good at getting people to do things." Elias, nothing if not a gentleman, pulled out the chair for her, and pushed it in again when she had sat down.

"That's true. I think it's your brother's influence-if I'm being honest, she used to be really agreeable and went along with most anything."

Elias chuckled, "My brother is a character, all right. I don't doubt your theory in the slightest."

She laughed in response. Soon a waitress came up and took their orders.

For some reason, Elias found it really easy to talk with her. Plus, she liked what he'd done with his hair, which, strangely, thrilled him. When she asked why, after a little inner debating, he told her the real reason why he'd colored it-which was because his last girlfriend didn't like brunettes and he did it out of spite.

"I'm not even sure why I was with her. Nothing ever seemed to be good enough for her." He admitted.

Amelia grimaced slightly, "I know how that feels. The guy I dated shortly after graduating kept making me think I had to be absolutely perfect _all_ the time-for instance, one day, I didn't feel like putting on make up and he thought I was sick! I was perfectly fine, but it was a hot day and I didn't feel like wearing make up, but he made us stay home and we didn't end up leaving the house."

"You're pretty even without makeup." He blurted before he processed what he had said. He froze as he realized what he'd said, and felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

She looked stunned, "Really?"

"Uh, yeah, you are." He said, feeling like an idiot. Good job Elias, you've made it awkward.

Then she smiled, "That's got to be one of the nicest things any man has ever said to me, if you exclude my father."

Elias laughed a bit, "Yes, well father's always seem to be special cases, don't they?"

And the tension broke, and the conversation flowed even better than before.

…. …. ….

After paying for the meal, he asked if she'd like to go for a walk with him, and she agreed, giggling. They were still deep in conversation as they left. The topic turned to current occupation.

"Ah, I'm still a student at the Gedonelune Royal Magic University." Elias told her, "I'll be graduating in the next year or so. I'm studying Advanced Magic and Magical Tools."

"That's amazing!" She exclaimed, "I'm just a secretary in the Education faction of the Ministry of Magic."

"That's no small feat either-you have to be really good at what you do to be able to stay employed in the Ministry, even if you're a secretary." Elias pointed out.

Amelia laughed, "Why, thank you. You're just full of compliments, it seems."

"Do either my brother or I have a reputation for not saying what we see as they are?" He countered.

"That is true. It's still sweet of you. You're a lot nicer than your reputation back at the academy told, though. People said you were scary and a bit of a snob. It seems that talk has been proven to be wrong."

"Honestly, I was just not good with people. At all." then he snorted, "And at least I didn't earn a nickname like 'Emperor' or something."

They both laughed at that. The conversation continued, easily flowing. Elias couldn't remember the last time he'd had such fun with someone. Then it went wrong.

"Why, if it isn't Elias Goldstein!" exclaimed a soprano voice behind them. Elias froze, and Amelia could, for a moment, see the 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' look in his eyes. Then he turned around.

"Angelina. How nice it is to see you." He said stiffly. Amelia then realized that this must have been his ex girlfriend.

Amelia casually looked the woman, Angelina, over. She was pretty, no doubt, with her pure black hair that came down in perfectly straight waves and her clearly expensive violet dress and pearl jewelry. The man she clung to the arm of a man who was clearly wealthy and extremely well-off. Amelia felt bad for Elias, and felt not threads, but rods of tension in his stance. She squeezed his elbow reassuringly.

"And who's this woman, might I ask?" Angelina asked, coy smile on her painted lips.

"I'm Amelia, his girlfriend. You must be Angelina, the b***h who _tried_ to shatter his heart." Amelia said with a cordial tone, "Honestly, I can see how you ever could bear to leave him! Though, I suppose I must thank you, or I would have never ended up with this amazing man. He's _perfect_ in every way. And that's without anything having to deal with his family." Amelia then smiled like she was the happiest person in the world before pecking the cheek of her baffled date.

Angelina seemed too shocked to respond, and Amelia took advantage of it.

"Well, we must be going. It was lovely meeting you. Feel free to never let such an occurrence happen again." Amelia smiled dazzlingly, then led Elias away.

He was silent until they approached her apartment building. "Amelia?" He said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She smiled gently, "Believe me, I understand exs. They're not fun most of the time." Her smiled turned coquettish, "If you want to thank me, try taking me out again sometime." She kissed him on the cheek and walked into her building.

Elias raised his hand to his cheek, face warm, "Sure thing…" he whispered, feeling dazed.


	49. Chocolate Chip Cookies--Elias

This was a request from Skyfire007-thanks for the idea, by the way! Love it!

As for the rest a y'all, feel free to follow her example. :)

* * *

Chocolate Chip Cookies-Elias

"Butter. Both sugars."

Elias handed her the ingredients as he popped a few chocolate chips in his mouth. Sabrina was completely focused on her mixing. He loved when she was like this, all super-serious about whatever she was baking. The way her brow creased in concentration, the tip of her tongue peeking out of the side of her mouth, the slightly puffed up cheeks...it was completely adorable, honestly. He never got tired of watching her bake.

"Eggs."

He handed her two eggs and ate another handful of chocolate chips while she cracked them and mixed them in.

"Baking soda. Vanilla. Salt."

She didn't even have to use a measuring tool as she expertly measured by eye.

"Flour."

He handed her the bag and a measuring cup, and helped himself to a few more chips.

A minute or so later...

"Okay, chocolate chips."

Elias grabbed the bag, which was pretty light, as if…

"Elias, where are the chocolate chips…?"

"Uh…" Elias bit his lip, "I might've...uh...eaten them…" he looked away, embarrassed.

Sabrina didn't say a word. He was expecting her to scold him or something, like a naughty child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar...or chocolate chip bag, in this case.

Instead there was a small rustling of paper.

"Elias." She crooned sweetly.

"Yes…?" He swallowed and looked up.

To get a face full of powdery white flour.

He yelped and stumbled backward. Then brushed it out of his eyes, looking at Sabrina, who's left hand was white, in surprise. "Did you just…?"

She snickered.

"Oh, it's on!" He dove for the bag and pulled out a handful, dramatically flinging it at her like an exorcist does salt or holy water. She shrieked, but quickly recovered, and retaliated.

Ten minutes later, the majority of the kitchen, and its two occupants, were covered in white. Sabrina and Elias sit next to each other, leaning back on a wall and panting slightly.

Then Sabrina looks around them and groans, "We're going to have to clean this all up…"

Elias chuckled, then pulled out his wand, muttering something and waving it about a few times. In less than a minute, a pile of white powder fell into the trashcan. "Magic, remember?" He pushed himself up off the ground, then held out a hand to help her up. He let it go and wandered over to the grocery bag they'd left on the table earlier, and pulled something out. "Now, I may not have your time powers, but there are times when I can…"-he tossed a small package to her-"predict the future."

"Chocolate chips!" She laughed.


	50. Tell Me Why--Klaus

Okay, this particular one-shot was inspired by the Taylor Swift song "Tell Me Why." I recommend listening to it before or while you read this. Lyrics pasted below. Warning: this story is _not_ nice to Klaus. I cried while writing this. I did. I'm sorry to all my fellow Klaus fans. But I had to write it, the story wouldn't leave me alone.

Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift

I took a chance, I took a shot

And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not

You took a swing, I took it hard

And down here from the ground I see who you are

I'm sick and tired of your attitude

I'm feeling like I don't know you

You tell me that you love me then you cut me down

And I need you like a heartbeat

But you know you got a mean streak

Makes me run for cover when you're around

And here's to you and your temper

Yes, I remember what you said last night

And I know that you see what you're doing to me

Tell me why

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day

Well I get so confused and frustrated

Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons

I got no one to believe in

You tell me that you want me, then push me around

And I need you like a heartbeat

But you know you got a mean streak

Makes me run for cover when you're around

And here's to you and your temper

Yes, I remember what you said last night

And I know that you see what you're doing to me

Tell me why

Why, do you have to make me feel small

So you can feel whole inside

Why, do you have to put down my dreams

So you're the only thing on my mind

Well I'm sick and tired of your attitude

I'm feeling like I don't know you

You tell me that you want me then cut me down

I'm sick and tired of your reasons

I've got no one to believe in

You ask me for my love then you push me around

Here's to you and your temper

Yes, I remember what you said last night

And I know that you see what you're doing to me

Tell me why

Why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go

I told you I'm not bulletproof

Now you know

* * *

Tell Me Why-Klaus

Sabrina hadn't slept much at all last night. Amelia, her amazing best friend, had stayed up with her as she sobbed and ranted, supporting and comforting her. She couldn't remember ever feeling so tired. She was no strangers to all-nighters, seeing as she pulled them regularly to study. Perhaps it was the emotional strain in addition to all the other factors. Sabrina felt worn out, felt completely threadbare. She was fraying at the seams.

She'd had enough. She was determined. Today, she'd finally do what she should've done a long time ago.

She showered, borrowed some of Amelia's makeup, and went to class, feeling a bit empty after all the tears that she'd shed. Funny, how crying seemed to wring someone out.

Elias and Yukiya both immediately noticed something was wrong, and asked her about it. They were sweet boys, they really were. It was hard to believe that Elias was related to... _him_.

She had to try hard to convince them she'd be fine. She was lucky to have such good friends.

They classes passed, and she found herself thankful that there was no sub in any of the classes at the same time she knew it'd only be harder the longer she waited.

The final bell rang and her feet went to the prefect's office, out of pure habit. Hopefully one she could break without to much trouble.

She hesitated in front of the door, her hand a mere inch from the handle.

"Sabrina?" a deep voice said behind her, causing her to jump. She turned and saw Klaus standing behind her.

"Klaus." she said blankly.

"Please, go in."

She did. She went and sat on the little couch. Klaus sat opposite her, in the chair. The tea table was between them. All the better.

"Klaus, I have something to s…"

"I'm sorry."

She blinked, a little surprised at how he cut her off, and what he cut her off with.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "About last night. I've done nothing but think about it since, and I feel awful. I'm so sorry."

"Klaus." she said.

"Yes?" he sounded unsure. That was new. Klaus was nothing if not sure.

"I'm breaking up with you."

He froze, his hands gripping the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles were white. "What?"

"I said, I'm breaking up with you." She looked him right in the eyes, struggling to keep her face blank and emotionless.

"Sa-sabrina...let's not be hasty, shall we?" he said, "You can't…you can't do this…you...you…" his voice rose, "You promised to _never_ leave my side!"

"Forever seems to be not as long now."

"You can't do this!" he repeated.

"Yes I can. Goodbye, Klaus." She stood up and began to head towards the door.

Klaus stood up so hard the chair scooted back, and he snagged her hand at the wrist, keeping her from leave, "No! You can't...you can't leave me like this!"

"Let go!" she snapped, and his eyes widened. "Let me tell you why I'm doing this, why don't you? Here it is: I'm sick and tired of your attitude. I'm feeling like...I don't know you anymore. You tell me that you want me, then you cut me down. You seem to have to put down my dreams until _you're_ the only thing on my mind. And I needed you like a heartbeat-but you know, you've got a mean streak and it makes me want to run for cover when you come around anymore. I'm sick and tired of your reasons, Klaus. You ask me for my love, then you push me around! And here's to you and your temper!" she added, her own temper rising, "Yes, I remember what you said last night _all_ to well! Sorry no longer cuts it! It hasn't cut it for a long time! I know that you see what you're doing to me, Klaus! And I've had enough! So I'm taking a step back and letting you go. Last night, I told you I'm not bulletproof. I'm so sick and tired of this game you play, Klaus, and while I hope that one day you find someone who is willing to put up with it, I'm no longer going to. We're done! Our relationship is over. Goodbye, Klaus."

She yanked her hand away and stalked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She made it ten steps before the tears started spilling down her cheeks. She was almost surprised. She thought she'd run out. Ten steps later, she heard a crash and something shatter back in the office.

He was no longer her problem.

She was done.


	51. Should've Said No--Luca

I'm sorry to the reader who requested I write a happy making up story for the last one shot, but I don't think I'm going to be able to and have it still be interesting. Because, sometimes, relationships do end and are never resurrected. And from the way the last one ended, it seems like they'll never get together. I'm sure I'll write some happy Klaus ones some point in the future. But, I do have to have more than sweet, cute, stories. Life isn't just eternally sweet. Sometimes life is miserable and sad, and so there'll be those kinds of stories occasionally peppered between the sweet ones. But I think that the having the sad ones make the happy ones all the more special, don't you?

Okay, here's another one-shot based on a Taylor Swift song. This one is derived from "Should've Said No" and the lyrics are once again posted below. Warning: This particular one-shot is not nice to Luca. Sorry for all the Luca fans out there. But it's short, so don't worry, the suffering won't be too terribly long.

Should've Said No by Taylor Swift

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing

The smiles, the flowers, everything, is gone

Yesterday I found out about you

Even now just looking at you feels wrong

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance

It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes."

You should've said "No", you should've gone home

You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go

You should've known that word, with what you did with her,

Get back to me (get back to me).

And I should've been there in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...

You should've said "No", baby, and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying

Baby, you know all the right things to say

But do you honestly expect me to believe

We could ever be the same?

You say that the past is the past, you need one chance

It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes."

You should've said "No", you should've gone home

You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go

You should've known that word, with what you did with her,

Get back to me (get back to me).

And I should've been there in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...

You should've said "No", baby, and you might still have me

I can't resist

Before you go, tell me this:

Was it worth it?

Was she worth this?

No... no, no, no...

You should've said "No", you should've gone home

You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go

You should've known that word, with what you did with her,

Get back to me (get back to me).

And I should've been there in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...

You should've said "No", baby, and you might still have me

* * *

Should've Said No-Luca

He was an idiot. A complete and total moron. An ass, and a hundred other bad words.

And his drunken stupidity has lost him the one thing that actually mattered to him.

"Sabrina, please, I can't convey how sorry I am!"

She whirled around to look at him. Her face conveyed fury, but her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "Sorry? Yesterday I found out about you-even now just looking at you feels wrong. Are you sorry that you were making out with that girl the other night, or sorry that you got caught? You can see that I've been crying, can't you? But do you honestly expect me to believe we could ever be the same? You say that the past is the past, but it's clear that you need one chance to just screw everything. Tell me this: was it worth it? Was _she_ worth this? I loved you more than anything, trusted you so blindly, Luca, and you let me down!"

"Sabrina...I…"

"No. You should've said 'No', you should've left. You should've thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that two-letter word, and with what you did with her...I should've been there in the back of your mind, being your girlfriend. I shouldn't be asking myself 'Why?' You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet." She inhaled shakily and threw off his hand before stalking off, "You should've said "No", Luca, and you might still have me."


	52. First Meeting--Elias And Luca

In all honesty, this isn't a romantic relationship or even a friendship one-shot. It's really just the first meeting between two characters who have an...interesting relationship.

* * *

First Meeting-Elias and Luca

Elias went through the stuff on his desk and his bag one final time. Everything was in order. Good. That's just the way he liked it.

It was the first day of school at the academy for the youngest Goldstein. He had already been here for a few days, getting settled in and acquainting himself with the grounds, but classes started today. And despite what his emotionless face said, he was writhing with excitement inside. He'd waited ten years to be able to enter into the academy where his brothers had gone. Ever since the age of five, when Percy had come home for break, all excited about the things he'd learned and done in the few months he'd been gone, Elias had been positively aching to go. And now that he was finally old enough and finally here, he was beyond thrilled and had been intensively practicing magic under the careful eye of his brother Klaus since his parents would let him hold a wand. And just because he didn't have the natural genius levels of magic abilities his two brothers possessed didn't mean he'd give up that easily.

He pulled out a book and waited for the teacher to come. He'd gotten a bit too excited and showed up to class far too early. Students began to filter in, and he spotted his roommate, a quiet, dark-haired boy with an eyepatch over his left eye, named Yukiya, and who came from the country, silently come in and take a seat two desks behind him. He was followed by the wolf that Elias assumed was his familiar. Yukiya stared out the window, his face unreadable. Elias didn't know much about the boy, but he had a feeling they'd get along just fine.

"Oo! Do you see him, big sister Rose?" said a nearby girl of unknown name.

"The blond one, right there!" said another girl.

"Lily, Violet, I think you've spotted the youngest Goldstein!" said a third, Rose, presumably.

Elias stiffened.

"Oh, he's so handsome!" cooed the first girl, Lily.

"He is! He is!" sighed Violet.

"Come, sisters! We must erect a fan club!" cried Rose.

Elias had a bad feeling about that. But there wasn't much he could do if it didn't get in the way of his studies…

The teacher eventually came in. It was a nice-looking teacher, younger, but with silver hair.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Merkulova." He went on to explain the subjects he taught. "Okay, since it's the first day and I don't happen to know most of you, I'll call roll allowed."

"Lily Andrews."

"Here!" That was one of the three girls who had been talking about him.

"Rose Andrews."

"Here!"

"Violet Andrews."

"Over here!" The three must be sisters, then.

And the roll went on until,

"Elias Goldstein." A soft murmur went through the room. Elias hated how his last name preceded him. He wanted to be known for himself, not for his family name

But he simply said, "Here."

A few more named, all present, then,

"Luca Orlem."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Absent, then." the professor sighed finally.

Absent? Unless the kid was sick or something, there was no reason for him not to be here, especially seeing as how the students lived in dorms on campus.

A handful of names later, Elias' roommate Yukiya was called, and he raised his hand instead of speaking, and didn't even look away from the window. Elias briefly wondered what could be just so interesting outside. Soon the roll call ended. Everyone was present except for the one kid, the Orlem one.

Several days had passed, and the only one who was ever gone from any of the classes was the Luca kid. Some of the professors rolled their eyes every time they got to his name during attendance. Seriously, this kid was going to get expelled if he didn't start showing up, thought Elias. Not that he really cared, though, seeing as whoever this boy was and what he did had nothing to do with him.

One day, though, the practical magic teacher, a strict man named Professor Schuyler, dragged a tall, green haired boy into the class and put him in the front row, the seat next to Elias. The boy was a few years older than everyone else in the class, and sighed dramatically as he was plopped in a seat and told to stay.

Propping his head on his fist, he looked over at Elias. "So who're you? That old man would put me next to the goody-goody of the class, so I might as well know your name."

"Elias." He responded without looking away from his book.

"Well, Elias, I'm Luca."

"The missing student, I assume?"

"Missing? Naw, just skipping. Class is usually a drag." Luca said lazily. He then put his head in his arms and sighed, "I'd rather be outside...it's such a nice day...why did he have to find me…?"

Elias ignored him. This Luca boy seemed like a bad influence. No wonder he was older than the rest of the class-from his attitude, Elias would guess he'd been held back a few years. What a good-for-naught. It was a wonder he hadn't been kicked out or something. There was probably a reason he hadn't. Not that Elias cared or that it was any of his business.

The class started. The assignment was to create an image of your dorm room in the large, flat basin of water. This spell would be added to in classes to come. Elias, being the first person in the first row, was called up to start. He casted the spell, quite well, he believed, and conjured the image of his dorm room, without even a single ripple going through the water.

And he got deducted a few points for being too "by-the-book". How did that even make sense?! He did exactly as he was supposed to! He kept his anger from his face and shoved it deep inside as he went and sat back in his seat. It was just a few small points, he told himself, you'll still be at the top of the class.

The rest of his row went, and then the green-haired kid was called up. Luca wearily slunk up to the front desk and waved his wand. He didn't even use and incantation, but the water swirled up into the air and froze, like a mirror. One more wave of the wand, and a single-occupant dorm room appeared. It was as empty as if it hadn't ever been used, having nothing but the absolute bare basics that the room came with. Elias noted that there were absolutely no personal items.

"Who told you to do it in such a roundabout way?!" The professor scolded. Luca gave a careless shrug of his shoulders and grinned.

"It's more fun this way." he said lazily.

Elias, on the other hand, was amazed, though he didn't look it. To be able to do all that _without_ even using an incantation? That took some serious magical skill. Klaus still had to at least use a shortened incantation a good deal of the time, and Klaus was considered to be a magical genius! So how come this lazy slacker was able to do it so easily?

With that much natural magical talent, it was no wonder he hadn't been kicked out of school. Abilities like that were a once-a-generation at _most_ type thing!

And it annoyed Elias, whose own magical abilities were the product of endless work and practice and still came off as mediocre half the time, that this idiot wasted his talents like this! Elias was practically green with envy.

…. …. ….

Over the next several weeks, Luca became a sharp, jagged thorn in Elias' side. Luca took every opportunity to rile him up, and he even started calling him "Prince Elias" after over hearing the sisters swooning among themselves. Elias hated him. He would have loved nothing more than to see the good-for-naught idiot disappear. The good-for-naught idiot with oodles and oodles of wasted magical powers that no matter how much Elias studied and practiced he'd never have. Stupid Luca.

Elias did everything he could to try and prove he was better. He was always at the top of the class-no, the top of the entire _year_! He put all his spare time into practicing, well, all the spare time where he wasn't working on the magical tool he was making to show to his father. But still! Where other kids joined all sorts of clubs and spent time with friends and classmates, Elias could be found among piles of books in the academy library, or practicing spells in an empty classroom, spells that were far beyond anything the teachers assigned him.

But Luca, from what Elias saw, couldn't care less about classes and schoolwork. He only showed up when something he deemed "interesting" was happening-such as when the new girl from the country, Sabrina (who, incidentally, had become Yukiya's buddy) screwed up in class and accidentally animated objects-or when Professor Schuyler dragged him to class, being the only teacher who wouldn't put up with the skipping class thing.

And whenever Elias challenged him to a competition in Practical Magic, Luca never took it seriously.

He'd never met a more infuriating person.

One morning Elias went to his first class in a bit of a daze. He had been up studying most of the night, and hadn't realized how late he stayed up until the sun, which was peeking over the horizon, had startled him out of his daze. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He'd survive. He's just have to go to bed a little earlier than usual tonight and he'd be fine. He was sure he'd be able to make it through the day.

And he did just fine, thank you. Well, until his last, which just had to be Practical Magic.

The assignment was to throw a ball of light back and forth between a pair of students for as long as possible.

And worst of all, he'd gotten stuck with the student whom the professor had dragged in by the collar moments before the bell rang.

That insufferable Luca.

Oh, this was going to be just _dandy_.

Elias hated group assignments, he really did.

He started off the game by conjuring the ball on the end of his wand, not saying a word to Luca's comments. He was two tired to argue with him right now. He just needed to focus on the assignment.

"Hey, Prince Elias, are you ever going to throw that? Or should I just take a break and look at the dandelions?" Ignoring Luca's jab, he yawned, then flicked his wand, sending the ball in a high arc towards Luca. They passed the ball back and forth a handful of time, Luca giving Elias a strange and somewhat confused look, but not saying anything.

"Oh!" someone cried. "I'm sorry! Elias, could you pass that back to us?" It was Sabrina, and she had thrown the ball a little too far to the left, causing to to land by Elias' feet.

He sighed and flicked the ball to Luca, and then started to lean over to get the shimmering ball on the ground. Everything blurred violently, and Elias stumbled.

"Elias?" Sabrina gasped, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm j-just f-fi…" he crashed, shoulder-first, into the ground.

"Elias!" Sabrina cried. That was the last thing he heard before he went to the land of silence and darkness.

…. …. ….

He was first aware that he was in some sort of bed, one not as comfortable as the one in his dorm room. He rubbed his eyes and then opened them.

He heard a slight gasp and turned his head to see two girls rushing over to him. Sabrina and Selene, his older brother's buddy, girlfriend, and fellow prefect.

"Good, you're awake. I was sure it was just lack of sleep." Selene said, smiling, "You really need to get more of that particular commodity, Eli."

"Oh thank goodness…" Sabrina sighed in relief, "I was worried that my magic had done something...I created the ball we were using and I thought...I had somehow screwed up again and gotten you hurt…"

Elias propped himself up on his elbow, and saw he was in one of the infirmary beds. He opened his mouth, but was cut off by Selene.

"I know what you're going to ask. Yes, classes are over and have been for about half an hour. The reason I'm here is because I was temporarily subbing for the nurse as she went to run some errands in town. And yes, your stuff is right there." She pointed to the floor in front of the cot, "Luca went and got it for you. He brought you here, too. He looked pretty worried until I told him you'd probably just collapsed from exhaustion. Seriously, Eli, you really need to take better care of yourself."

He rolled to the eyes, "I was a little tired, that's all. No need to make such a fuss."

She raised an eyebrow at him, then flicked him in the forehead, "Just a little tired, eh? Whatever you say. But you will take better care for yourself, otherwise I'll just have to intervene, and you wouldn't like that to much, I can assure you. Now, Sabrina and I are going to head off, but you, mister, stay here until the nurse comes to check you out. And believe me, I'll know if you don't." She gave him a sharp look to drive it home, then smiled, "I'll see you later, Eli."

As the two of them left, Elias overheard Selene say something to Sabrina, "You know, I honestly have thought for a while that Elias and Luca would make good buddies, seeing as one if a screw just a bit too tight and the other one not quite tight enough. They'd balance each other really well." Sabrina giggled and agreed.

Elias leaned back onto the pillow and snorted, _As if._


	53. Near Death Experience--Serge

This is from a request from ! Thanks! And to the rest of you, feel free to request any ideas you might have. I usually try to get to them, if I can, within a month at most. Happy reading!

* * *

Near Death Experience-Serge

Serge sat, unusually still and silent, next to an infirmary bed. The occupant was Sabrina, with a bandage wrapped around her forehead. She was still unconscious. It had been almost two days.

 _*Boom!*_

 _Serge sat up, feeling woozy. The meadow in which he and Sabrina had been trying out his latest experiment, when suddenly, somehow, something went wrong. It had imploded, sending out a mass of uncontrolled magical energy spiraling outward. Serge had lost consciousness for a few minutes, and was out of it. "Sabrina…?" he called weakly, looking around._

 _That was when the first dart of fear hit him in the chest. He scrambled up, feeling the world spin a little, but ignored it. Where was Sabrina? She was what mattered right now. He called her name again, then spotted her collapsed in front of a tree. He rushed over to her as fast as his shaky legs would allow, and his knees gave out as he reached her, pulling her into his arms._

 _She wasn't conscious, but she was breathing. A trickle of blood had made it's way down the side of her face. Serge felt tears start to run down his cheeks, and it wasn't until one his her cheek that he snapped out of his daze a little and reached for his wand._

 _Only to find it snapped in three. He spotted Sabrina's wand a foot or so away and snatched it, sending an emergency flare into the sky, where it circled the spot where they were._

 _Why, why hadn't he studied healing magic in depth? Of all the random and ridiculous things he's learned and discovered, he couldn't save the one he loved where it counted._

 _And that was how two professors, the headmaster, and the other prefect found him half an hour later, dazed and cradling his girlfriend._

 _After Sabrina was rushed to the infirmary, Klaus had healed the scraped and bruised Serge and started to give him the most stern scolding about safety and being careful yet. "How many times have I told you that you need to set barriers around the edges, to contain things like this?" But Klaus trailed off as he saw the hollow look in the boy's eyes._

 _He sighed, "Serge, she's going to be fine."_

" _How can you know that?" Serge whispered, not meeting his eyes, "I hurt her with my selfishness and stupid experiment. What if I hurt her in a way she can't recover from? It's all my fault!" He moaned, slumping and putting his head in his hands._

And now, here Serge sat, two days later. Professor Merkulova had said that if Sabrina's head had hit that tree knot just a little lower on her head, it would have shattered part of her skull. Instead, she only had a concussion and some bruises.

Serge looked up from his clasped hands when he heard a groan come from the bed. Sabrina's eyes fluttered and then opened halfway, "Serge?"

"Sabrina!" He cried, "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault you got hurt! I'm so, so, _so_ sorry!"

A small smile played on her lips, "Serge." she said gently, and he looked into her eyes, his own watery. "I'm going to be okay, aren't I? But what really hurts me is seeing you so upset, so cheer up, okay?"

His eyes widened and he clasped her hand between both of his, then smiled a slight smile, "Don't worry, Sabrina, just knowing you're going to be okay again makes me so relieved and happy. I don't ever want to lose you."

She smiled, closing her eyes, clearly sleepy, "Don't worry, Serge. I'm too stubborn to just die and leave you by yourself. You're stuck with me, like it or not."

"Trust me when I say nothing makes me happier." he whispered, stroking her hair away from her face.


	54. Oh Hi Mom--Vincent

Okay, two notifications. I've temporarily given Vincent the middle name of Jacobus (I don't know why) and given his mother the name Lily.

* * *

Oh, Hi Mom…-Vincent

"Vincent Jacobus Knight!"

Both Sabrina and Vincent jumped, turning around. There was a woman, not much taller than Sabrina, standing there, a suitcase next to her. She had brown eyes and a pout on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you had such an adorable girlfriend!" the woman whined, running up and hugging him, much to Sabrina's surprised. "You do realize how upsetting it was to have to hear it from Ana instead of you!" She then whirled around and hugged a very confused Sabrina, "Oh, you're just so _cute_!" she squealed, "How did that boy ever manage to get such a catch?"

"Mom, calm down! This is why I hadn't told you yet!" Vincent carefully separated his mother from his very baffled girlfriend, "And stop, please, I think you're scaring her."

"Less scared and more confused…" Sabrina said quietly.

Vincent sighed, "Well, I guess I'll have to introduce you two. Mom, this is Sabrina, my girlfriend. Sabrina, this hyper woman would be my mother."

"Nice you meet you, ma'am." Sabrina held out her hand, but was just pulled into another hug.

"Oh, just call me Lily, dear." Vincent's mother, Lily, beamed, then turned to Vincent, pouting again. "You dreadful child! Why don't you keep your mother updated, huh? I have to hear about you mostly from Ana...oh, speak of the devil! Ana, over here!" The woman waved excitedly, drawing even more looks from the other people roaming the streets of the town closest to the school.

At this point, Sabrina's confusion had turned to near giggles and Vincent looked like he wanted to curl up and die, just a bit. He was visibly cringing.

"Hey Vince, Lily, Sabrina." Ana winked at the clearly amused girl. She and Sabrina stood off to the side and watched and Lily whined to her son about his lack of communication, "So, 'Brina, how do you like Vince's mom? She's sure full of energy, isn't she?"

"She certainly is." Giggled Sabrina, "And look at Vincent, he looks like a little boy being scolded! It's definitely cute."

"Yup. I always love when Lily visits. She's amazing at taking him down a few notches, from acting like a man to the boy he really still is." The both laughed, drawing the other two's' attention. "Hey Lily, did he tell you that he and Sabrina have been dating for almost months now? And that their life forces were connected by a fairy?"

Vincent now looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "H-how do you know about that?"

Ana winked at him, grinning mischievously, "I'm maa-gical."

"Vincent! How could you, you bad boy! You should be telling your mother these things!" Lily scolded him before turning back to Sabina, "I'm so sorry about this, I worry about him, and his lack of communication skills doesn't make it any easier."

Sabrina smiled, "It's okay. It actually kind of fun to watch, honestly."

"Sabrina! You traitor!" Vincent cried, "Don't tell her that! She'll just keep doing it!"

"So?" Sabrina smiled, "It's nice to see how much she loves you."

Vincent's cheeks reddened a little at that, and he mumbled something, looking very much a bashful little boy. The woman around him just laughed.


	55. Pre-Wedding Jitters--Elias

Okay, I'm currently trying to catch up on one-shots. My goal is to get the same amount for each boy. Klaus and Elias currently have the most at 12 (the two I've posted, this one and the other one, for Elias bring him up to twelve), so I'm going to try and bring everyone up to Leon to 12 total one-shots. I'm hoping you guys can give me some ideas for the other boys. Please, I need the help. I need _**4**_ more for Luca, _**7**_ more for Yukiya, _**7**_ more for Serge, _**7**_ more for Azusa, _**7**_ more for Joel, _**9**_ more for Vincent, and _**12**_ more for Leon. Please help if you can by submitting any ideas for them or for one of the boys in general! Much appreciated! I'll keep people updated on the numbers. And since school starts in just over a week for me, I'll have more time to work on them, and on my other story, so thank you again!

* * *

Pre-Wedding Jitters-Elias

Klaus watched as Elias paced back and forth. And back and forth. And back and forth.

"You'll wear out the soles of your shoes if you keep this up. And then you'll have to go to your own wedding barefoot." Klaus commented.

Elias froze, then made a face, "I hadn't even realized I was pacing again…"

"Calm down. It'll be fine." Klaus chuckled. He always found it far too funny to see his little brother so nervous.

"Easy for you to say! You've only just proposed to Selene." Elias retorted, "Just wait until your own wedding day!"

Klaus couldn't say much to that, seeing as it was true.

"Still. You're pacing is getting annoying."

"You're no help, you realize that, right, Klaus?"

"What are big brother's for?"

"Clearly you don't know."

"Well, you're the littlest brother, so neither would you."

"At it again, you two?" Came a voice. Standing in the doorway, smiling and trying not to laugh, was Selene, in her pretty blue bridesmaid's dress. "Klaus, stop teasing the poor man. It's his wedding day." She walked over to Elias and gave him a hug, then pulled back, keeping her hands on his shoulders and looking up at him. "You know, you _were_ shorter than me at one point." Elias was, in fact, an inch taller than Klaus at 6'2", and Selene was constantly whining about how short she was compared to everyone, being merely 5'6". Sabrina was about an inch taller than her, even, and it wasn't fair, she always said, and even with her four-inch heels she was still shorter than the brothers.

Elias laughed, relaxing a bit, "Not since I was fourteen and you were sixteen, Selene. It's been years since then."

She smiled, "It sure has. And now that you're okay, I'm going to get back to poor Sabrina. I thinks she's darn near ready to pass out from nerves. Seriously, though, both of you will be fine. I've been to more weddings than I can count at this point, and nothing good ever comes from the couple being too nervous. Rest assured, while I am here, nothing will go awry unless I say so." She winked, then went over and quickly pecked her own fiance on the cheek, "Behave." she warned before skipping out the door again.

"How is she skipping? She's in high heels, for crying out loud." Elias wondered, feeling much better. Selene worked as a psychologist and was brilliant at calming and soothing people.

"She's a mystery. Always has been, always will be." Klaus shook his head, but was smiling.

"Well, she's your problem. Have fun with that."

Klaus smirked wickedly, "Oh don't worry, I will. You just worry about your own woman." He stood up and stretched, "Well, we best be going. You don't want your wife to beat you to the altar."

Elias rolled his eyes.

…. …. ….

Elias watched in awe as a gorgeous, veiled woman in white walked slowly down the aisle of the little church, escorted by his father. All remaining nervousness had vanished the moment Elias had laid eyes on her, and was replaced by a feeling of calm completeness and serene peace, along with a sense of absolute _right_.

As he looked into the soft brown eyes of Sabrina, he smiled as he spoke the two words he'd been mentally vowing since he met her, only now to properly voice them.

"I do."


	56. Jealousy--Leon

*grin* This is my first Leon short! I'm about two thirds of the way through his route a second time (I have this thing where I do it once to get the happy ending and then I do it again to get the normal right afterwards-you wouldn't believe how much lune it saves me not having to buy the magic challenge items again!), so I decided it was time to give him a shot here. This idea came from SparkofMemories (thanks for being so quick with the response!). I'm eagerly awaiting any ideas the rest of you can send me, either through pm or review. Much appreciated. (:

Jealousy-Leon

She always seemed to be talking and laughing with all her friends. Sabrina seemed to have most boys as friends, with the exception of her roommate. Elias Goldstein. Luca Orlem. Yukiya Reizen. Vincent Knight. Joel Crawford. And so on and so forth. She would often stay after class and talk with them, or, occasionally, go with a few of them to study or practice magic. She was always smiling and laughing as they all teased and joked with one another.

And that was starting to bother him.

At first, it didn't matter. She was happy-and therefore, so was he.

But lately, it made something stir inside his chest. Something ugly and possessive. He had no clue what it was, and tried to ignore it. He didn't want to even come close to hurting the feelings of the one most dear to him. But the feeling was getting stronger.

And, one day after class, the walls he'd been putting around that beast inside, in an effort to contain it, crumbled. Shattered. Exploded.

And he stormed out of the classroom before it could do any harm. "Leon!" she called after him, "W-wait up!"

But he didn't. He continued making his way to the lake, trying to figure out what this wretched feeling was. It was something like anger, but with something like sadness added, along with a few other things he could not name thrown into the mix. What was this!?

He stopped as his feet reached the meadow by the large lake just south of the school. He heard someone else running up to him. He didn't have to look to know who it was.

"L-leon!" she cried, nearing him. He heard her panting, out of breath, "What was that? Are you okay?"

He turned around and pulled her into a firm hug, not saying a word.

"L-leon?!" She gasped, caught off guard. But she quickly returned the hug, "What to tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know." He whispered. "It's whenever I see you having fun with the other guys, laughing and joking and whatnot. It's like this ugly monster curled up in the pit of my stomach, wanting to pull you far away from them, keep you to myself. What is this, Sabrina? What is it?"

She pulled back and smiled at him gently, softly speaking, "Leon, I think that's jealousy."

A light flew from her chest and into his own, into his heart.

"Jealousy…" he muttered, "I don't like it…"

"It's okay, Leon, to feel it, though. I feel it when I hear the other girls whispering and talking about you."

"Why would you have anything to feel jealous of?" He was now confused, "I love you."

"And that's what tames that beast, Leon. Because I know you do and always will love me. But jealousy is kind of hard to control. You've just got to keep reminding yourself of the reasoning. I always remember that you love me, just as you should always remember that I love _you_ , and always will, even beyond the day I die." She smiled at him.

He pulled her into another hug.


	57. Messed Up Mix Up--Elias and Luca

This is another request from the awesome TheFallenHer0! Thanks a bunch, girl! Feel free to follow her lead with more requests…

Honestly, while I had lots of ideas for this, it was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be to actually get a good story done to where it made sense...wowa…

Oh, and a random one-time OC is used in this as Elias' buddy/girlfriend. I'm calling her Klair. She's a year older than Elias and is like a very affectionate cat, particularly when it comes to her dear Eli.

* * *

Messed Up Mix Up-Elias and Luca

Elias had been studying with Sabrina-who needed help with the lesson because her buddy/boyfriend was none-and pretty much reteaching her the switching spell they learned in class that day. The object of the spell was to get two objects to switch position. It was a somewhat difficult spell, and Sabrina's biggest problem was a delay, in two way. She'd cast the spell, but it took a while before it actually left her wand, and then another little while before it actually took effect. It made no sense, but there you go. Elias was trying to figure out what she was doing wrong to cause this, but so far he was having no luck. His own buddy, Klair, had gotten bored and left to get them all dinner.

Then Luca, who was bored, decided to bug them.

"When are you guys going to be done?" he whined, "You've been at it for hours! You're spending more time with the Prince than you are with me! I'm getting jealous, you know."

Elias, who had a rather large metaphorical tic mark on his forehead, spoke up, "Well perhaps if you were willing to actually help your buddy, we wouldn't have to do this. If you want to spend more time with her, why don't you make it to where she doesn't have to study like crazy to keep from flunking because your grades are worse than hers!"

"Ugh...but that sounds like work…"

"Nothing worthwhile is easy, moron."

"Says the guy with OSD." Which is what Klaus' girlfriend had dubbed the so-called Obsessive Studying Disorder she always claimed Elias had.

"Shut up, Luca! Why don't you go laze and be useless somewhere else!"

"Make me."

Sabrina, who was in the middle of the incantation, whirled around to scold them.

Only, she was pointing her wand in their direction.

And forgotten the delay.

A burst of magical energy flew from the end of her wand and split in two, smacking both boys and knocking them to the ground.

Klair, who'd just walked back balancing a bunch of food, watched the whole thing, then started snickering. "Well, that's one way to stop their bickering."

Sabrina, on the other hand, was extremely worried. "Elias! Luca! Are you two okay?" She rushed over to help them up. The boys brushed themselves off.

"Come on, 'Rina, it takes more than that to take me out!" Luca said proudly.

"I'm more worried about the delay." Elias sighed, "And the fact that this particular switching spell isn't meant to be used on living things."

"Eh, you worry too much, Prince Elias. Loosen up."

"Why you…!"

"And they're at it again." Sabrina sighed. Klair walked over and pulled Elias to the bench, saying "Eat." and sitting as close to him as she could, making the poor boy turn red as she started trying to feed him.

Luca threw an arm around Sabrina's shoulders, "Let's eat. 'M hungry."

…. …. …. An hour or so later.

"Well, if nothing has happened by now, I don't think anything will." Elias declared. "I'm starting to doubt that the spell actually did anything. I don't think Sabrina has the ability to put that much energy in a spell at this point. It was probably just a burst of irritated magical energy that was spent in knocking us over."

"See? I told you you worry too much." Luca laughed, "Well, we'll see ya. We're going on a walk before curfew." With that, he dragged Sabrina off.

Elias sighed, "Only, I have a feeling that this is going to come back and bite us in the behinds."

Klair, who was sitting on the grass next to him, wrapped her arms around him in a sideways hug, rubbing her cheek against him, causing him to become even more flustered (though she didn't care in the slightest). "Maybe it will, maybe it won't. But the air is cold and you're warm and I want to cuddle."

The blush on his face deepened as much as it could. Klaus always teased him, who got really flustered at physical contact with people, about getting stuck with a girlfriend who was very hands-on. Because Klair _loved_ cuddling and hanging off of Elias, and holding onto him like a much-loved teddy bear.

…. …. …. The next morning.

Luca yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Someone had shaken him awake, which was really confusing. He opened his eyes to see a dark-haired boy with an eyepatch next to the bed.

"Elias, if you don't get up you'll be late." The boy said simply, "Are you sick or something? You're normally up hours before this."

Luca was really confused, "Huh? What in heck are you talking about? And why are you in my room?"

Yukiya raised an eyebrow, "I'm your roommate." was all he said, before walking out the door.

It shut and Luca bolted up, realizing something was very wrong. He looked around slowly. This was not his room. He didn't have piled of books on his desk. He didn't have a second bed. Or dark yellow covers on his bed embroidered on the edges with...were those kittens? He pulled himself out of the bed and stumbled over to the little bathroom attached to the dorm room and went straight to the mirror.

What he saw staring back at him were light purple eyes and golden bedhead. Oh crap.

It seems his darling's spell actually did something.

…. …. ….

Luca stared at the contents of the closet in confusion. Several sets of the uniform were hanging, perfectly pressed and ironed. Who hangs their pants up? This kid was weird…

But the bell was going to ring soon, and he needed to find Elias without anyone finding out what happened.

…. …. …. A couple hours earlier.

Elias had nearly screamed upon looking in the mirror early that morning. He was Luca. Sabrina's spell had a much longer delay than he could've predicted. And now he was stuck as Luca. This was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him-including the time that he'd returned to the academy after a weekend visit home and Klair had tackled him onto the floor of the cafeteria, kissing him all over his face and cooing over him...in front of half the school.

His brother was the first thing that came to mind on finding a solution. That's it! Klaus was sure to know what to do! And if not, that annoying pink-haired friend of his was sure to be able to figure it out.

So Elias dug through the drawers of his rival-man, this guy just threw everything into the drawers with no rhyme or reason, no wonder his clothes were always wrinkled!-and finding a clean uniform, he quickly put it on. No one else was awake-but then, he was usually the only one awake this early, when dawn was over an hour away. Even Klaus was still in bed, only because he always had to stay up late and hated mornings. He hurried-quietly, mind-to his brother's room (which was in the corner of the dormhouse and had it's own door to the outside, as prefects tend to work past curfew) and knocked on the door, practically bouncing up and down from his nervous energy. He heard a couple of groans and movement, and a minute or so later the door opened a crack, his brother's violet eye glaring at him sleepily.

"Luca Orlem." He growled, "The school better be burning down for you to annoy me this early."

Elias blanched, then blurted, "Klausit'snotLucait'smeEliassomehowSabrina'sspellwentwrongandI'mstuckasthismoron! Help!"

Klaus opened the door a little wider, revealing his entire face, one eyebrow raised, "And why should I believe you? Prove it."

Elias bit his lip and thought, "Ah...um...how do I prove this? How do I prove this? Ah!" He looked Klaus dead in the eyes, saying quietly, "Mother calls you 'Hunny Bunny'."

Klaus froze, "You should come in." He quickly ushered him into the room, looking in the hall to make sure no one was watching.

There weren't any lights on, so the room was dark. Klaus turned on the desk lamp, illuminating the room. He was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts, and the curtain that surrounded his bed was closed. Which seemed odd.

"Klaus, why…"

"Klaaaus...who was that?" a sleepy voice groaned from inside, "It's way too early to be up…"

"My brother somehow got body swapped with Luca. He says it was Sabrina's fault." Klaus answered.

Elias just stood there in shock, his face starting to heat up. That voice was unmistakable...it was Klaus' buddy/fellow prefect/girlfriend, Selene. What the…?!

"Oh. I suppose I better get up." Selene sighed, "Klaus, would you be a dear and hand me my pj shorts? I think they ended up by the bathroom door." Her hand poked out from behind the curtain

Elias just stood there, frozen, completely unsure of what to do as he stared at his-or Luca's, or whatever's-feet. Klaus just picked up a piece of clothing and handed it to the smaller hand, which went back behind the curtain. The bed creaked a few times, and a thump against the top of the bedstand proceeded an "Owwa…forgot I can't stand up on this bed…" The curtain was pushed aside as a tired-looking Selene. She yawned and stumbled over to lean against Klaus, too lazy to stand by herself. "Ya'know, I don't even know why I put the shorts on when your shirt is longer than my shorts by almost half a foot."

She then looked at the Luca, "Yup. That's Elias. Luca wouldn't have that reaction, and I'm pretty sure he has no clue as to how to properly knot a tie, anywho. So, Eli, just what put you into this position?"

Elias snapped out of his embarrassed freeze and told them the events of the previous night-although his gaze didn't leave his feet.

"Hmm…" Klaus mused, "Well, seeing as the spell in question is only temporary, it should only last less than a day. My guess it it'll last as long as the delayed reaction took to occur, so between ten to twelve hours."

Elias' head snapped up as he looked at his brother, eyes wide and panicked, "So I'm stuck like this for the rest of the day?!" He put his head in his hands and started pacing, nearing a full-on panic attack as he muttered and freaked out.

Selene yawned and grabbed her wand. She walked over to Elias and whacked the back of Luca's head. "Calm down. I'll write a note so you and Luca can be excused from classes. You can get the notes from Yukiya. You and Luca can spend the day trying to get along...wait. You should probably just wait in the archives. You can study and Luca can nap. Sound agreeable?"

Elias nodded dully. This was going to be a long day…

…. …. ….

Most of everyone had already left to go to class when Luca snuck out of the dorm. There was no way he was going to class as Elias. He slipped quietly, well, as much as he could (Elias was such an awkward person, why was it so hard to act sneaky like this?!), towards the hedge maze in the school gardens. He'd hide there until he could figure out what to do.

"Psst!"

Luca froze.

"Psst! Over here!"

He looked over and saw himself hiding, like an amatur, behind a hedge shaped like a unicorn. He quickly walked over, "What in heck is going on?!" he demanded, "You're Elias, aren't you?"

He saw his face, across from him, roll its eyes, before whisper-hissing, "Of course I am. And it's the fault of _your_ buddy! Come on, we need to get to the archives without being seen! I'll explain more there."

Luca watched himself-well, he supposed it was actually Elias, dang this is confusing-sneak away. Or try to. Honestly, Elias had no talent for sneaking around. What an amatur.

Luca quickly caught up, "Elias. You're going to give me a bad rep if you keep failing so miserably at that. You're totally obvious. The best sneaks sneak in plain sight, stupid."

"Well I'm _sor-ry_ that I'm unable to do anything about your buddy's mess up!" Elias snapped. "Just hurry up!" And with that, Elias just started quickly walking, giving up trying not to be seen. After all, he thought, everyone was in class.

Everyone but them. Which made Elias die a little inside. ' _I'm probably missing all sorts of important and vital things. How does Luca do this? The urge to run to class is almost overwhelming...ugh...but I'm still Luca...gah!_ '

And while Elias was having a(n attempted to be) hidden mental breakdown over missing class, Luca was trying not to snicker. He could see right through him, and couldn't resist…"Wow, I bet they're learning all sorts of important things. I guess we'll never be able to know, now."

"Shut up!" Elias cried, trying not to make it sound like he was whining.

…. …. ….

When Selene went to go check, she was surprised at what she found.

"Let me fix it! It's completely wrong!" Elias commanded as he chased the other boy around, "You seriously need to learn how to tie a tie!"

"Leave it! It's fine!" Luca called back as he ran.

Selene managed to shut the door before she started laughing. She laughed so hard that she had to lean back against the door and slide to the floor. The boys noticed her and froze. Luca's face (who was actually Elias on the inside), turned red, while Elias (who was really Luca) refused to look at either of the other people in the room.

Eventually Selene managed to stop laughing and turn (a bit more) serious. "Okay, you two. You both need to edit a few things about your appearance. While it's rare that people come in here, you should both look as much like the other normally does. Stand still. I'll fix it." She told them in the voice that most girls don't master until their mother's-the one that forbids argument and freezes the one it's directed at without sounding mean or upset. "And you both have to admit, this'll be something to definitely tell the kids one day, if you have any. Which, knowing your girlfriends, will happen whether you want it to or not."

Selene went to Elias (or, well, Luca) first, buttoning the top button of the white shirt and retying the tie, before buttoning up the vest and having him tuck in the white shirt. She then turned to Luca (aka Elias) and took off his tie, undid the buttons on the vest and the top three buttons on the white shirt, and also untucked the shirt. "There. You both look as your body's normally do."

"Ugh...I feel so sloppy and uncultured…" Elias mumbled.

"Yuck...I feel all prim and proper...ew…!" Luca whined.

Selene stifled a giggle. This was far too much fun on her end. "Okay, you two. I've notified the headmaster of the situation and he's excused you both from classes today. Elias, your excuse is that you were helping Klaus with prefect duties, which makes sense because, honestly, he's not going to be here all day so it's a good cover. And yes he's aware of this and will say you were with him if anyone asks. You might want to tell Yukiya, though, when this is all over. Luca, well, it'll look like you were just skipping again. You can explain this to your poor buddy on your own." Selene nodded, "Alright, so that's that. I'll bring you guys lunch later. Do either of you have some things you want me to go get from your rooms? I don't have a first hour today, so I can go pick those up."

"Won't you need our keys?" Elias asked.

"I'm a prefect. Plus, Klaus gave me his copy of the boys' dorm master key." Selene explained, "Now, what do you want me to grab?"

…. …. …. About an hour later.

Elias sat at a small table in the back of the archives, surrounded by open books and papers. He was scribbling at a notepad, and completely focused. Luca was curled up in his normal window nook-the one where he had stashed some pillows-sketching and doodling in a sketchbook. The only sounds were the scratch of a pen and the whispering sounds of a pencil.

Luca paused for a moment, and looked over to see himself-who was Elias at the moment-and shuddered. Seeing himself like that was creepy, and he hoped he never looked so serious about something as trivial as _schoolwork_. He turned back to his drawing, and was glad he had Selene grab his colored pencil tin.

Elias was deep in the study of some more complicated spellwork potion equations. He was working on making a potion to help with insomnia. Klair was a dreadful insomniac, and none of the usual remedies, magical or no, seemed to work with her. He was trying to create a potion that induced natural sleep, and the dosage affected how long it lasted. He was close to being able to try the second test. The first try had left her drowsy all day. He thinks that he may have managed to fix it this time around.

Elias glanced over at where Luca-who was in his body-napping, sketchpad in his lap. What a layabout. Elias hoped to God that he never ended up so lazy and useless. But he did kind of want to know what Luca had been drawing. Until this point, he didn't even know that Luca liked to or _could_ draw. But he pushed the curiosity down. What Luca was drawing was of little to no importance. The potion was.

But the urge to just go look to go and take a quick peek, was starting to itch on the inside. Eventually he just sighed and realized that it was just going to grow until he went and satisfied that ridiculous curiosity. He quietly stood up and crept over to where the other boy was sleeping. When he looked and saw the page it was open to. It was an extremely detailed drawing of a blue and green dragon, it's wings lifted up as if it was about to take flight. It could've been something out of one of the fancy books on magical creatures.

"Do you normally watch people while they sleep?" came a wry voice.

Elias jumped back, immediately feeling his face heat up. That apparently happened no matter what body he was in. "A-as if! I was just...looking at the dragon."

"Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that." Luca chuckled.

"Well, I'm impressed. I didn't realize that you were actually talented at something." Elias said curtly, stalking back to his seat.

"Well, I'm impressed. That was a very backwards compliment." Luca laughed, "But thanks anyway."

"Your welcome."

They went back to their activities. About half an hour later, Luca got bored. He wished he could go out by the lake or something. He stared out the window longingly. It's was gorgeous outside. The window didn't even open since the archives were on the second floor. It sucked. Luca hated being stuck in a room when he didn't want to be there. It always gave him this horrible feeling of being trapped and even claustrophobic. Being stuck in the same room and never being able to leave for fifteen years would do that to a person. And people wondered why he skipped so often. He had his reasons.

He set his sketchbook aside and decided to go over and bug Elias. That was always entertaining. He hopped out of the window seat and walked over. "So whatcha doin'?"

"Working on an insomnia potion." Elias said, not even looking up.

"Aww, is the poor Prince having trouble sleeping?"

"It's for Klair. She has severe insomnia."

Luca was taken a bit aback at the worried look that flashed over the boy's face before it went back to being focused. He went back to his nook and stared out the window, leaving Elias alone. He didn't know that Klair had troubles sleeping, and it was no wonder that the girl was always cat-napping and using Elias as a pillow. And, honestly, it was amazing that Elias cared about his girlfriend that much that he would give up precious study time in order to try and help her. Before the two started dating, Luca remembered never seeing Elias do much of anything besides studying and practicing.

It seems that both Elias and himself had changed from when they had first met. Elias, though Luca wouldn't admit it aloud, had loosened up and started having fun since he met Klair. And Luca had actually started going to classes a lot more, if only to watch his buddy and her ridiculous magical mishaps.

And another thing that Luca realized: while Elias and him may be complete opposites in some things, they also had, more than Luca would ever admit, several things in common.

Huh. Maybe this day was good for something after all.


	58. Their Girls' Day--Vincent

This was a request from TheFallenHer0. Thanks so much!

* * *

Okay, y'all. I still need a bunch of ideas for the shorts. I still need 3 for Luca, 7 for Yukiya, 7 for Serge, 7 for Azusa, 7 for Joel, 8 for Vincent, and 11 for Leon! And any other people from the game you want to submit an idea for! I know you, my awesome readers, won't let me down!

* * *

This takes place a couple years after graduation, and Sabrina works in the Ministry as a Tamer.

* * *

Their Girls' Day-Vincent

"Bye bye now, Vince! We'll see you later!" called Ana as she dragged Sabrina out the door.

"Goodbye Vincent! Love you!" Sabrina cried as she was pulled from her home for a mandatory girl's day out. Amelia was already waiting for her and Ana at the meeting place.

Vincent sighed. He was completely lost as to what he should do today. Normally on their days off, he and Sabrina would do something, whether it be going out and shopping or on dates and such, or staying home and doing more...intimate activities. When was the last time he had a day to himself.

What did he even do before Sabrina?

He knew the answer. He either spent the days off with Ana, visiting his mother, or sleeping. And until Sabrina, he only took days off when the Paladin made him.

But now, Ana was with Sabrina, his mother lived a good ways away, and he had a full night's sleep and wasn't even remotely tired.

So what in heck was he supposed to do?

Oo...maybe he could surprise Sabrina with something? But what? Maybe he could clean the house...only Sabrina kept it spotless and in perfect repair. Perhaps he could make her a treat...but then again, she did all the cooking because he was pretty hopeless in the kitchen. This was way to hard.

Man, maybe they should have some children soon. Then there'd always be something to do.

But that took like nine months of waiting.

Ugh.

He sat on the couch, completely bored. He missed Sabrina. He never got bored when she was around.

What was he going to do?

He got up from the couch and started pacing, wracking his brain for some idea of what to do. Hmm...maybe he could invite some friends over? Let's see...Elias was on a business trip, so he was out. Klaus worked at the academy, so there's no way he'd have a weekday in the middle of the year off. Luca lived a bit too far away. Joel had a late performance last night and was probably sleeping. And Yukiya had so many kids that he and his wife rarely had much time for anything unless it'd been planned a while in advance.

Dang. He flopped back on the couch, feeling so helpless, useless, hopeless, and a bunch of other -less words. What was wrong with him? Man, he really wasn't much of anything without Sabrina.

So he spent a few hours watching pointless made-for-TV movies on the television, then rotated between pacing and straightening already clean things up around the house. Meaning he tried to feng shui the house, even though he had hardly any clue what feng shui was. He then layed the last two or three hours before Sabrina was to come back home laying on their bed, just staring up at the ceiling. Sigh…

When he heard the front door open, and the call of "I'm home!" He bolted up from the bed and straight downstairs. He darted to her and pulled her into an all-consuming hug.

"Oh thank goodness you're back…" he groaned, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Vincent?" she said, confused.

Ana, who was still standing outside, started to laugh, "Told you so. He's completely incapable of entertaining himself."

"Oh shut up Ana…" came his muffled voice from Sabrina's shoulder-only serving to make both women start laughing/giggling.


	59. A Mother's Diary--Luca

I've gotten a ton of requests! You guys are awesome and I love you all! I am definitely going to try and get to them all. Turns out that taking three English classes is a bit more work than I originally thought. XD I mean, I'm keeping up just fine, but it also means my fanfic writing time is severely reduced, and so is my original story writing time (I'm currently working on a novel that I think I can actually finish :). I've also been on a huge Elemental Spiral kick, and have gotten a lot of stuff related to that done. I'm doing my best, so be patient with me, please!

Shadowkitty614: I hope you can forgive me, but I don't write lemons because of my personal values. I can probably give you a lime at some point, but that'll be as far as I could go...sorry...

* * *

Okay, this one ending up being decently long, but I really liked how it went. It really gives you the feels. It also takes place in the same world as that one short where it's from Prof. Schuyler's POV.

* * *

A Mother's Diary-Luca

' _This belonged to your mother. She requested it be passed onto you once you were old enough to understand. Treat it with care._ '

The journal had been on Luca's desk when he had come back from his date with Sabrina in town. The note hadn't been signed, either, but he suspected who it was from.

He hadn't opened it, though. Just sat there and stared at it as it lay in his open hand. He couldn't bring himself to open it.

Instead he held it tightly, but carefully, in one hand as he used his other to guide the broomstick over to a specific terrace of the girls' dorm. He hopped off it and tapped lightly on the glass sliding door, and after a few rustling sounds from the room, Sabrina's roommate peeked around the side of the curtain. She grinned widely and disappeared. Several seconds lated, Sabrina was sliding the door open and closing it behind her.

"Luca, what is it? Please don't tell me you want to sneak out again-we did spend the entire day together, after…" she paused as she saw his face, wearing a much more serious expression than normal. She then saw the journal in his hand. "What's that?"

He didn't say anything, but pulled the now-crumpled note out of his pocket and handed it to her. She read it in the fading light, then looked up at him with a smile, "Your mother's journal? Did you read it yet?"

He shook his head, not meeting her eyes, "I'm almost scared to. I kind of want you to read it to me." He took a breath, and got back on the broomstick, gesturing for her to get on. "Come on, it's a weekend. No one pays much attention if you miss curfew. Please?"

At the sight of his pleading face, she sighed and said, "Let me get my cloak." She darted back inside, returning a few minutes later with aforementioned cloak. She climbed on, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. He pushed off with his feet and they were off. He took them the little clearing where he and Sabrina usually picnicked.

He leaned the broom against a tree, and immediately began to pace, fidgeting with nervous energy. Sabrina grabbed his hand and sat him down, leaning against a tree. Only, when she moves to sit next to him, he just pulls her into his lap and hands her the book. He knows her face is red, but he is too distracted to care. He mindlessly pulls out his wand and flicks a few light balls into the air around them so there'll be enough light to read by-the sun was already mostly set.

Sabrina opens the care-worn pages, revealing a messy writing that nonetheless looked fancy. She couldn't help but laugh, startling Luca. "The writing, Luca, the writing! It's so much like yours!" Luca looked at it and felt something loosen in him.

"It is, isn't it?" He smiled, then buried his face in her hair, "Read."

She rolled her eyes (but was smiling), and cleared her throat.

* * *

 _February 24, 1076_

 _I've decided to give keeping a journal another go. So often I start them, and then forget about them. I'm going to do something different this time-only keeping track of the more important, interesting things instead of day-to-day drabbles._

 _For instance, I met the most interesting man at my older brother's engagement party. His hair, if you can believe it, was green! Naturally so, if Luciano (which was his name) was to be believed. He was funny, and kept making me laugh. I can't remember the last time I laughed so much. He told me he was a noble from our neighboring ally country. He's the son of a duke, if I remember correctly._

 _He told me about his plans to one day open a school for children, common children. He said something along the lines of, "Most nobles seems to be scared of letting their subject learn. I think it's a good thing. If they're allowed to learn, they can better use their talents. Meaning that the ones who might have extraordinary talents can help make the country better." I completely agree._

 _I more than agree, actually. My father has recently decided to open up the royal magic academy to all students with enough magical ability, not just those of noble or royal birth. I completely support any ideas to further education. We're all human, after all, and we should be treated as such. Besides, like Luca (which is what he insisted I call him) said, what if one of those kids ends up doing something major one day, like curing a disease or saving the country from something?_

* * *

 _April 1, 1076_

 _I met Luca again today. This time, it was at a garden party in my mother's favorite greenhouse. It seems that he had made a favorable impression on my mother, who was a very forward activist for equal education opportunities. I enjoyed being able to speak with him again._

 _He told me that he had convinced his father to start a school for the children of the servants in their estates, and a few more for the children of those who worked the lands (his father's property is mostly orchards and farmland, and is well known for their fruits). He brought some of the famous fruit preserves to the party. I daresay I've never tasted any so good._

 _But I might be biased towards the one brought them._

* * *

 _June 6, 1076_

 _I got a letter from Luca today. Well, I've gotten a several over the past few months. All quite long, though my responses were all as long as that._

 _I think I might be falling in love._

* * *

 _August 17, 1076_

 _Luca has come to visit the palace again. I've kept the fact that I'm hopelessly in love with him secret fairly well, I think. We spend hours talking, though, and in various places. The royal library, on walks around the palace. We even took a horse ride and had a picnic in the forest. And on that picnic, he kissed me._

 _I never had understood the fascination all the other noble girls had with kissing._

 _I do now._

 _He's not that much older than me. I'm seventeen, and he's only five years older. Both of us are of proper marrying age, aren't we? Or am I just getting ahead of myself? A girl can dream..._

* * *

 _August 30, 1076_

 _Luca left today. He got word that his mother had fallen very ill, and wasn't looking like she was going to get better this time._

 _And my heart hurts. For him and his pain, but also because I didn't realize just how much I'd miss him until he was gone._

* * *

 _January 12, 1077_

 _Luca is back at the palace, but he's changed since his mother's death. He's no longer so quick to smile and laugh. I found him crying in the library, back in the nearly hidden room where we once would so often meet. I cried with him. I held him until both our tears stopped._

* * *

 _January 17, 1077_

 _The ball last night was painful. I couldn't bear it-Luca didn't come. I slipped out early, completely unnoticed. Perks of being the youngest and least social, I guess._

 _I found Luca in his room, looking like he was reading. But he wasn't. He was just staring blankly at the same page. When he heard me, he looked up, and what I saw in his eyes hurt me. He looked so sad. Luca had really loved his mother, and now people kept telling him it was time to let go and move on. They're cruel people who don't understand how much losing someone you love hurts. Losing his mother broke something in him._

 _All I wanted to do was make him feel better. So I kissed him. He kissed my back. Things went further, and that is all I will say. What happened last night is to personal and precious to share._

* * *

 _October 10, 1077_

 _The doctor says that my child should be coming any day now. I wish I could tell Luca, the father of my child. And blast it, I don't care what my father says-I'm going to tell him about his child after its born. But I will have to be careful about my father finding out-he doesn't know it was Luca who fathered my child._

 _Ah, Luca, how I miss him. I haven't seen him in a long time. My father has me hidden away, in order to try and avoid disgracing our family name. That why I never told him about our child. He's doesn't even know where I am-few people do. And it pains me that he isn't one of those few._

 _One of the people who knows where I am is my dearest friend Conrad. He's been such a dear about this, staying with me and keeping my company. I don't know what I'd do without him._

* * *

 _October 11_

 _Conrad and I talked for a while today. He's the youngest of my father's royal advisors and only three years older than I am. We grew up like brother and sister. He is the only one whom I have trusted with knowing who the child's father is. I made him swear that if anything ever happened to me, he'd take care of my child. He swore something extra-to do so no matter what it takes to keep my baby safe._

 _I'm so thankful._

* * *

 _October 12_

 _Even if I haven't seen Luca in a while, I love him nonetheless. One day we'll meet again. And I will tell him about our child._

* * *

 _October 14_

 _I must apologize for the tear stains. Conrad delivered me a letter early today. It was from Luca's father, addressed to my family. Luca is dead._

 _It was an accident. And he died a hero. They've been having horrible rains at his father's estate, and one of the children fell into a river that had risen far beyond its normal banks. Luca, without hesitation, jumped in. He managed to throw the child to safety, but he himself did not make it._

 _Our child will know that I loved his father. That he was a hero in many ways._

 _And I will love my child just as much, if not more._

* * *

The final entry had Sabrina in tears as she read it. Luca had streams falling slowly down his own cheeks.

"So I am alone…" Luca whispered.

Sabrina carefully set the journal down before twisting around to face him. She cupped his face in her hands, "How many times do I have to remind you you're not? And if you are, it's only because the two of us are alone together."

That brought a faint smile to his lips. He pulled her in, holding her tightly, holding her close. He wasn't alone. Sabrina wouldn't ever leave him alone. Whether he wanted it or not.

He counted on it.


	60. Renewal Part 2--Luca

Yikes! Guys, I'm so sorry for being gone so long! I was having a period where my ideas for the Elemental Spiral were flying and I got so much done for it...at the cost of ignoring this one. I'm so sorry. And later today, a while after this was done, I had a eureka moment and figured out something for Elemental which had kept me trying to insert it (needed for the story, just wasn't sure how or when it was going to come in) and it finally hit me as I was walking home from the bus stop today. It was awesome!

This one is due to not one, but _four_ requests, from hailstorm 888, Heartfan99, Pheonixgirl87, and a Guest, who all requested that I make a sequel to Renewal—Luca. And so, here it is. I hope you enjoy it. It's not super long, but I feel that it ended well.

* * *

Renewal Part 2—Luca

For the first time in a long time, Sabrina felt completely relaxed, well-rested, and comfortable. She was warm, but not to warm, as she drifted in that limbo-like place between sleep and awareness. That state where you just want to lay in bed until you're ready to actually get up. It's a wonderful feeling.

Until sleep started to fade.

She began to feel that someone's arms were loosely wrapped around her. Someone was in her bed. She hadn't shared a bed with someone since school...and only rarely did she sleep with Luca next to her. Like that one wonderful time when he had dragged her out of class to take a nap in the archives, only to later show her what had kept him up all night. She didn't know where that painting was, but was pretty sure it went to Luca when they broke up.

But that was not the matter at hand.

She cracked open an eye, and saw Luca. She closed her eyes again, rubbed them with a fist and opened them again. He was still there. She pinched her arm. He was still there. This wasn't a dream. Luca was in the same bed as her. She looked at him. His face had only gotten more handsome and mature as they had gotten older, but when he was asleep like this, she could still see traces of the boy who had made her skip with him to take a nap. The playful, teasing, yet complete sweetheart who she had loved with all her heart.

But why was he here?

Memories of the previous night hit her all at once.

Her date failing.

Luca coming over to cheer her up with a movie night.

Them talking about nothings.

Them talking about her date.

Luca admitting he still loved her.

Her saying the same thing back (in a way).

Her being bolder than she had ever been and kissing him.

Him warning her that his control was slipping.

Her saying she didn't care.

Eventually he had carried her to her bed, where the kissing continued and...went further…

Oh gosh. Her face heated up, causing comfortable warm to become overly warm as she realized that, under the sheets, neither of them were wearing clothes.

Crap. She had given up her v-card, which she had protected so carefully for years (she was planning to save herself until marriage, after all, like her mother had), was now gone. Completely and utterly destroyed into nonexistence in a moment of passion.

She was panicking, and tried to slip out of his arms and leave before he woke up. She wasn't sure where she'd go or what she'd do, but she had to get out of here. In her panic, she realized that she could go to Amelia's. Yeah. Amelia would be able to tell her what she should do.

She was nearly off the bed when a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her back down. She felt Luca's warm breath against her neck as he spoke. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh…"

"Sabrina."

"I panicked, okay?!"

"Why? There's no reason too." He sounded like he was only half awake.

"Well, I woke up in my bed, completely naked, with my best friend. Then I remember that we freaking had sex!"

"And? I warned you. You didn't care." He pointed out. "Do you regret it? Because I don't."

"Well...uh…" Selene inhaled and really thought about it, "No. I guess I don't."

"Good. Now, it's only six and it's a Saturday. I'm tired. And I'm not letting you go again, I hope you realize that." He tightened his arms and she inhaled sharply when he buried his face in her hair. "Good night. I love you."

Sabrina's panic was completely gone. She relaxed and snuggled into the arms of someone she never should have left. "I love you."


End file.
